Surprises Aren't Always Good
by I'm-The-Invisible-Girl
Summary: Rochelle fell in love. But he broke her heart and stomped all over it by mistake. Rochelle left, swearing to herself that she'd never return. Only things changed and 8 years later she's back with the only reason she returned. 8 year old Jenna... PaulXOC
1. 8 Years Ago

**AN: Okay, so I've written loads of different versions of this and have finally settled on this one to put up. I hope it's good. It does get better, I promise. By the way, the main character is called Rochelle. just thought I'd throw that in here... Enjoy!**

* * *

**8 Years Ago...**

I placed the coke besides me as I started up Paul's truck. As I pulled out I bit back a smile. As if I didn't know what they were up to. During my birthday bash (aka me, my sister Freya and my boyfriend Paul watching movies all day) Freya had asked me to go out and get some coke as we'd run out. Now, I'm not going to assume anything but- it is so obvious they're planning something. Maybe a surprise birthday party, maybe not. But definitely maybe.

I tapped my hands against the wheel as I headed home. Freya, my older sister, inherited the house after out Mom died 3 years ago. Because Freya was 18, she became my legal gaurdian. So thankfully I didn't have to leave my home, La Push. My Mom was in a car accident and my Dad has always been nonexistent. He left when he found out Mom was pregnant with me. Last we heard, he was in a Psych hospital somewhere.

About a year after our Mom's death I met Paul. We've been together ever since. I fell in love 6 months after our first date. When I turned 17 I thought 'This was it'. Paul and I could be together. Only he thought I was too young. So we made a deal that on my 18th birthday we would finally make love (I know it's cheesy to call it that but still. It's true). That's why all day yesterday Alice, Bella, Kim and I went to Seattle to shop. As a birthday present to me, all the girls pitched in and brought me lingere. That is a shopping trip I'll never forget.

My grin widened as I pulled up outside the house. I grabbed the huge bottle of coke, slammed the truck door shut and all but ran to the front door. Why did I have to forget my coat? Not only was I drenched from the rain but covered in mud from my mad dash to safety. Great.

I pushed open the door and glanced around, not seeing a thing. The TV was on stand-by and the clock was ticking away. I frowned. Huh. I guess no surprise birthday party. Or party of any sort. I shrugged and walked in, kicking off my shoes and chucking the keys into the small pot by the door. I glanced to the right, where I could see straight into the kitchen but saw no one.

I headed there and put the bottle of coke in the fridge. I grabbed a towel from the counter and headed towards my room, drying my arms and face. My room was the smallest in the house, and yet I still managed to fit a bed big enough for two people, a set of drawers, a small desk and have a wall of books. Freya and I- with the help of Paul- had fitted a set of shelves into the wall, so that it wouldn't take up lots of space. I had the option of a bigger room but I chose this one because of the view. It looked straight out onto the forest and I always had a view of the moon, no matter what stage it was in.

I headed towards my chest of drawers, tugging off my soaking wet shirt. I glanced down at my white bra and bit my lip. Damn, that was soaked too. I tugged it off and exchanged it for my red one that the girls had brought me yesterday. I rummaged round and could only find Paul's shirts. I tugged on one of them and it fell to my thighs. I lifted up the collar and could smell Paul. A goofy grin spread over my face when I imagined his reaction to seeing me in his shirt. He always loves seeing me wearing his clothes. Probably why there are so many of his shirts in my drawers.

I pulled off my shorts I'd been wearing, put on a pair of jeans and was just reaching for the towel to dry my hair when a bang resounded through the bungalow. I frowned when I heard it again. I padded out of my room and followed the sound. I paused outside Freya's room and pressed my ear to the door.

What in the world...

I gripped the handle and turned it. I pushed open the door, getting ready to attack if something flew at me. The door scraped the pale pink carpet and everything seemed to freeze as I stepped into the room.

Then all at once, the sounds hit me: panting, creaking springs, the headboard knocking against the wall, the sheets rustling.

The pain hit me hard and I gasped as I felt my heart shatter. I stumbled back, knocking into the door jamb. My boyfriend and sister froze and both their eyes turned towards me. Paul scrambled up off the bed, panting hard. Freya was frozen on the bed, her eyes as wide as mine, I'm sure.

Paul stepped towards me, "Ro-Ro, I-"

I spun round and sprinted to the front door. I could hear footsteps behind me but I was too confused to think straight. How long had they been sleeping together? Why today of all days? Are they in love with each other? My breath caught in my throat as I yanked on my shoes. I grabbed the door handle. Run. I had to run and think and-

A tear trickled down my cheek, another following it's wake. I glanced behind me to see him stood there tugging on his jeans and Freya stood there in his shirt. Pain throbbed through me and more tears fell.

I yanked open the door and ran out. I didn't look back as I ran down the street, dragging my shattered heart with me.

**AN: So? Please review! I want to know what you all think of it! I'll put the first chapter as soon as I iron out a few kinks. PLS REVIEW!!!**


	2. Moving Day and no Chinese?

**AN: Okay, here's the next chapt. It's currently 2am so sorry if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: This is for the whole story, btw. I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. The plot I have created here is mine and the characters I've thought up are all mine. I just like twisting things up and adding a bit more spice!**

* * *

**Present Time...**

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked as I shut the car door with my hip, my hands being full of bags.

"Hmm," Jenna mused. "I'm not sure." She picked her 8 year-old-self up off of the hood of the car and followed me inside our new home. "How about a takeaway? Ooh! Could we have Chinese?"

"Jenna, hun, I'm sorry to break this to you, but they don't have a Chinese in La Push. They only have pizza." I dropped all our bags just inside the door and then turned back round. Time for more bags. Yay.

Jenna froze me in my tracks. She was staring at me with wide eyes, as if I had just told her Santa doesn't exist. "But- but we had pizza last night!" Jenna stumbled, shock layering her voice.

I blew a strand of hair out of my eye and placed my hands on my hips. "I know. So I suppose I'll just have to..." I pulled a face, "cook."

Jenna frowned and then grimaced, "I think I'll risk the pizza."

I scowled at her, "Hey! My cooking is not that bad!"

"Oh sure," Jenna waved a hand in the air as she headed back outside, "The burnt meatloaf you cooked last week was to die for... literally."

I trailed after her. For an 8 year-old she is pretty damn sarcastic. "Okay. Your point has been made, smart alack."

Jenna thought for a second, "What about that cafe we passed on the way in?"

I paused for a second before nodding, "Sure."

"I hope they have coke."

"You are not having coke! We had more than enough on the ride here," I stated as I headed for the boot. I yanked open the door and grabbed two boxes, piling them on top of each other. "Besides, I think it's about time that we started to eat healthily. Your mother would most likely murder me if she knew we'd been living on takeaway."

"I'm sure Mum would have been thankful that I didn't die from eating your cooking," Jenna replied, grabbing a bag instead of a box.

I grinned at her back as we headed inside. Sometimes, Jenna is exactly like her mother. "Okay. Enough of the Ro-Bashing for today, please."

Jenna sighed, "I suppose. Although I certainly have enough material."

I put the boxes on the floor just inside the hallway. I glanced back outside, "Hmm. Maybe we should unpack what we have in here."

Jenna looked up from where she'd been rummaging around in a bag, "Wha-? Why? Shouldn't we just- oh." Her gaze landed on the water that was pouring down outside. "Uh, Ro? The boots still wide open."

My head snapped round. "Shit!" I cried without thinking. I dived out the door and ran to the car. "Oh great," I moaned as I slammed the boot door shut. Everything close by the door was soaked. Luckily it was mainly pillows and duvet's, but still. I ran back inside and then started wringing out my hair. I was soaked to the bone.

"You swore again," Jenna said as she handed me a towel.

"I know, I know," I muttered as I mopped up my dripping face. "I'm not a very good role-model if I'm swearing."

"No, that's not my point. What I want to know is how come you can swear but I can't?"

I sighed and peeled off my jacket. "When you turn 18- no, 21! -you can swear all you like," I answered. "Now, you don't know if my box of clothes are in here do you?"

Jenna shook her head and searched through all the boxes we'd brought in. "Nope. Yours isn't here. Mine is though." I sighed. I suppose her clothes will have to do. Even though one of her shirts would cover my thigh. "Wait!" Jenna cried happily. She lifted up a familiar black bag. "There's a bunch of clothes in here you could change into!" I nodded stiffly and took the bag from her.

I gave her a tight smile, "I'll go change in the bathroom. Why don't you go take a look at your new room." Jenna nodded and headed off to the back of the house where her bedroom was. I sucked in a deep breath and looked around.

Man, this house hadn't changed a bit apart from the furniture. Not in 9 years. It even looked... clean. Which is weird. No ones been inside this house since I turned 18. Except for the mover guys. I paid them good money to remove most of the furniture here and replace it with the stuff I shipped over. So we have a new sofa, TV, kitchen table and chairs, bookcase and armchair. I also paid them to remove any and all furniture from my old bedroom. The only remaining reminders are my Mom's old dresser, Freya's bedside table and my bookcase. Bob, the guy who was in charge of all the removals, told that the bedroom in the back -my one- had piles and piles of books everywhere so they moved what they could but left the double bed. They also refused to even touch the photos that were round the place. The last thing Bob said to me was that for a place that hasn't been lived in it's awfully clean.

The house was a pretty simple set up and very open plan. From the front door, you can see into the living room and kitchen/dining room. The living room was on the left; the kitchen/diner taking up the whole right side of the house. Then in the back left there were the two bedrooms and the bathroom in between.

I gripped the bag tight and headed for the bathroom, grimacing at the wet footprints I was leaving. I closed the door quietly behind me and dropped the bag down by the sink. I dragged off my soaking clothes and dropped them into the shower. Then I steeled myself and lifted up the bag, placing it on the counter.

I slowly opened it and a familiar smell rushed over me. Dark spices and, well, just...him. But it smelt slightly musty, old. I pulled out the shirt and tugged it on, trying not to think of the last time I'd worn it. I pulled on the jeans too, surprised it still fit. I'd grown a lot since I'd worn this outfit.

Jenna knocked on the door, "Aunty Ro? You dressed?"

"Yeah," I called, wrapping my hair up in a towel. Jenna opened the door and leaned against the jamb. I spotted a frame in her hand. Uh oh.

"I was wandering who this was," Jenna said, her eyes intent on my face. She lifted up the frame and pointed to someone. I turned round and started to head out, glancing at the photo briefly. Pain restricted my breathing for a minute. It was a picture of me and him. He was carrying me bridal style and I had my head rested on his shoulder. Both of us were soaking wet and smiling happily.

The memory rushed at me hard, knocking through the steel cage I had built.

_"So who cooked the food?" I asked as I bit into a chicken drumstick. I gazed out at the ocean, watching it crash against the cliff._

_Paul smiled sheepishly, "You can tell, huh?"_

_I smiled, "Seeing as how it's not burnt or anything, I took a guess."_

_"As if you can cook, Ro-Ro." Paul nudged my shoulder with his. "Mom cooked it. But I did help. I packed it all up into the basket."_

_I lent over and went to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Well thank you." He turned his head slightly at the last minute and I ended up kissing him on the lips. I gasped and Paul brought his hands up and cupped my face, one sliding into my hair._

_I felt a drop on my face. Then another and another. I pulled back and looked up as the heavens let loose. Paul cursed and we both scrambled up. I put the food back into the basket as he rolled up the blanket. Then Paul grabbed my hand and we both started to sprint towards the truck._

_I burst out laughing as we climbed into the cab. I pushed my wet hair out of my eyes and placed the basket on the cab floor._

_"Sorry," Paul muttered as he started up the truck._

_"It's La Push. I'm surprised the good weather lasted so long," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair._

_Paul chuckled as he pulled out and started down the road. Then the engine sputtered and and we slowed to a stop. "You have got to be kidding me," Paul groaned._

_I patted his thigh as I opened up the door, "I'll take a look."_

_"Wait, Ro it's-" His voice cut off as I slammed the door shut. I made my way to the hood and pulled it up. I mused for a minute before slamming the hood back down and shaking off the water once I was sat back in the cab._

_"I'm afraid it's a very serious problem," I said as I wrung out my hair. "You've run out of petrol."_

_Paul shook his head, "That's what I was trying to tell you before you dived outside into the rain."_

_I glanced at the road, "We could run home. The rains probably not going to stop for a while."_

_Paul rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, "I suppose. Either that or we'll be stuck in this truck for hours."_

_I grinned, "Great. We'd better get going then."_

_In the next instant we were jogging down the road in the pouring rain. I laughed and ran faster, gripping Paul's hand. Unfortunately, I slipped on some wet leaves and fell awkwardly, twisting my ankle. I cried out, my laughter stopping. I slid forwards, landing on my butt._

_"Shit! Are you alright, Ro-Ro?" Paul asked, crouching down besides me._

_"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," I chanted as water ran down my face and dripped down my back. "I twisted my ankle." Paul shook his head and next thing I knew, he'd lifted me up, carrying me bridal style and walking off down the road. I gripped his shoulders, "Don't you dare drop me."_

_Paul sighed heavily, "This is not how I expected today to go."_

_"Me neither," I said as I placed my head on his chest, trying to keep the rain off my face. "But it could have been worse."_

_Paul snorted, "Oh yeah? How?"_

_"Well... I'm not sure. But today hasn't been bad at all. I've quite enjoyed it."_

_"Your amazing, Ro-Ro. You know that?" Paul looked down at me, giving me a rakish smile. Thank God he was carrying me. I think I just melted._

"Ro," Jenna waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked, coming back to reality.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, heading for the kitchen.

"I wanna know who this is in the photo with you," Jenna repeated.

"Just an old friend," I muttered as I opened up a cupboard only to curse mentally. The box of mugs hadn't been unpacked yet.

"Oh," Jenna said, sounding disappointed. "I'd kinda hoped he was some ex-boyfriend where your relationship had ended tragically."

I closed the cupboard door harder than I intended to and turned round, "When do you want to eat? The rain has stopped so we could go now if you want to."

Jenna nodded, "Yeah, sure. You might want to put on some shoes though."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Mum. Give me a sec." Jenna scowled at me but I ignored her and headed to the front door. My shoes were only slightly damp so I tugged them on as well as a jacket, grabbed the car keys and then we were off.

"So whats this cafe like?" Jenna asked as she pulled on her own coat.

I didn't answer till we were speeding down the road and I shrugged, keeping my voice light, "Good, if I remember correctly. But I've only been there once or twice." Try every weekend. It was a ritual _he_ started when we first started going out.

I parked by the curb and climbed out. I plastered a smile on my face, knocking out the butterflies in my stomach. I shut the door and locked it up. "So, any ideas on what you would like to eat?"

"A Chinese," Jenna muttered as we headed towards the cafe. It was lit up with multi-coloured lights and I could hear laughter. Lots of laughter. Oh boy.

I wrapped an arm round her shoulder as we walked, "I know. Once we've settled in and unpacked absolutely everything, I'll treat you to one in Seattle."

Jenna scowled up at me, her grey eyes twinkling, "But it'll take at least two weeks to unpack everything!"

I smiled, "I know. Maybe even longer seeing as how you start school on Monday and I have work."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Aunty Ro, you work from home. Besides, Peggy gave you a month off to get settled in."

"Huh. I forgot about that," I murmured. I shrugged, "Oh well. It'll still take 2 weeks."

Jenna sighed in defeat, "It'd better be yummy."

I chuckled and opened the door with a jingle as the bell went off. I glanced around at the familiar surroundings; a counter at the back displaying cakes and other desserts, booths lining each wall left and right with 5 tables in the middle. There were pictures on the pale yellow walls and lights that made the place look... homey. Potted plants were in every corner and each and every seat was full except for two booths.

"Which booth do you wanna sit in?" Jenna asked just as a cheer went up. I blinked and finally focused on the people. There were huge guys all around, with women milling about. Nearly every guy was over 6 feet tall and weren't wearing any tops. Oh. My. God.

"Uh, maybe we should go somewhere else," I said just as Jenna grabbed my hand.

"No way," she said, tugging me forwards. "I'm starving. Who cares if there are naked men around? I need food!" She ducked beneath someones arm and I walked straight into it. I bounced back, feeling winded. Jenna reached back and grabbed my hand again.

Before I knew it I was sliding into a booth near the back by the counter. Unfortunately, it looked like it was someones birthday. At least, I'm assuming so since there was a cake saying 'Happy Birthday!' on it.

Jenna picked up a menu and started browsing. I was too busy keeping my head down. Please, God, don't let me know anyone here.

"So, I'm thinking I'll have the mac and cheese with a side bowl of chips," Jenna said, glancing over the top of the menu. "What about you?"

"Uh." I quickly scanned a menu and decided on a cheeseburger with fries and a salad. I stood up, "I'll go place the order. What drink would you like?"

"Coke."

"Blackcurrant it is," I repeated. I smiled at Jenna who was scowling at me before heading back into the crowd. I ducked and dodged my way to the counter and waited till someone came. It took 5 minutes but then a overwhelmed looking woman scurried behind the counter and placed some money in the till. She turned to me with a weary smile on her face.

"What can I get you?"

"Mac and cheese with a side bowl of chips and a cheeseburger meal without the salad. Plus a glass of blackcurrant and a coke," I ordered. I leaned against the counter and kept my face down, staring at the deserts.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked as she placed the drinks on the counter. My head snapped up.

"Uh..."

The woman frowned and tapped her chin, "You look really familiar." Before I could deny anything, she called out to a bloke near by. He was in a wheelchair, so it took him a while to over. I recognized him instantly as Billy Black. "Billy," the woman said once he'd stopped, "Doesn't this woman look familiar? I can't think of where I've seen her before."

Billy looked up at me and frowned, "You do look familiar. Have you ever been to La Push before?"

"Once. A long time ago," I answered in a half-truth. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get back..." I grabbed the drinks and I dived back into the crowd. When I arrived at the table I saw two other women sat in my empty seat.

"...just moved here, huh?" One was saying. She had scars all down one side of her face, but still looked beautiful.

"Yeah," Jenna answered, "My aunt used to live here years ago but moved away. She decided it was time to come back."

"Really? Whose your aunt? Maybe we went to school together," the other said. She was sat at the very edge of the booth and had a bulging belly.

"Her name is- Aunty Ro!" Jenna cried once she saw me. She waved me over and pointed at the two women, "This is Emily and Kim!"

I smiled slightly, cursing in my head as I saw the recognition on Kim's face. She jumped up, wobbling slightly before flinging herself at me.

"Rochelle! I'm so- I can't believe-" Kim burst out crying. I gingerly wrapped my arms round her, keeping the drinks steady.

"It's ok, Kim," I murmured. She squeezed my waist hard, twisting the shirt. I patted her back awkwardly. Before either of us could say or do anything Kim was pulled away from me and then this bloke was hugging her hard.

"Kim, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you in pain?" He demanded. Then his head shot up and he glared at me, "What did you do?"

I gaped at him, "Me? I did noting, you as-" Jenna coughed and I bit my tongue to stop from finishing that swear word.

"R- Ro- Rochelle," Kim gasped, sucking in deep breaths, trying to stop from sobbing.

The bloke blinked and stared down at Kim. A familiar look came into his eyes. I've seen that look before.

"Oh. My God. You got with Jared? For real?" I blurted.

Kim sniffled and gave me a watery smile, "Yeah. We got together a week after you... left."

"I'm happy for you, Kim," I said genuinely as I put the glasses on the table.

"Rochelle Thatch?" Jared gaped. He looked shocked for a minute before his gaze turned angry, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking about having some dinner. Maybe a drink," I answered, sitting down next to Jenna.

"I meant, what are you doing in La Push? I thought you ditched everyone here," he growled.

I ignored him and nodded a hello to Emily, "How are, Emily? Last thing I heard was that you were engaged."

Emily smiled, "Sam and I got married 6 years ago. It was a long engagement."

"Sounds it," I muttered. I pushed Jenna's drink in front of her and grabbed my own.

I'd just taken a sip when someone shouted, "Well I'll be damned! It's Rochelle Thatch!" I sprayed the coke all over the table.

"Ew! Say it, don't spray it," Jenna said, handing me a napkin.

Everyone quietened down and I felt a familiar blush spread up my cheeks as people started whispering. I focused on Kim. I spotted a wedding ring on her finger.

"So when did you get married?" I asked as I wiped up the mess I'd made.

"When you weren't here," someone replied nastily. My gaze shot to the crowd that was forming.

"I haven't been here for a long time," I answered calmly.

"It was a small ceremony," Kim said hastily, "We got married 4 years ago."

I gave her a small smile, "I'm happy for you Kim. You always did love Jared."

Jared grinned down at Kim as she blushed. She sat down next to Emily again and gingerly dabbed at her red eyes with a napkin.

"So where've you been?" The same someone from earlier asked. I twisted round in my seat and my eyes roamed over the crowd. I recognized nearly everyone apart from a few of the guys.

"She shouldn't be here," someone else said.

"It's totally going to ruin the party," one of the tall men said.

I stood up. No way in hell am I going to listen to this. I grabbed Jenna and tugged her out of the booth, "Come on Jenna. We'll eat somewhere else." Jenna said nothing, her gaze flicking round, taking in all the hostility being shot towards me. I dug in my pocket for my purse and yanked out money. I didn't bother to count it. I just left it on the table, grabbed Jenna's hand and headed for the door.

Everyone parted like the dead sea. I ignored the glares and confused looks, the whisperings and disapproval. Jenna squeezed my hand and I glanced down to see her glaring straight back at everyone. I bit back a proud smile. That's my girl.

"There she goes again," someone said in a whispered shout. "Running away." I gripped Jenna's hand tight and finally made it to the front door. I shoved it open and gulped in the fresh air. I paused and glanced back to see some people laughing and others still glaring at me.

Jenna tugged on my hand, "Come on Aunty Ro. Let's go home."

I shook my head as we walked towards the car. "No. Let's head to Seattle. They have one amazing Chinese restaurant there."

"But I thought-" Jenna cut herself off and nodded, "Okay. As long as your sure."

I nodded myself and grinned down at her. "You made me proud in there, you know."

Jenna blushed and scuffed her shoe against the dusty ground, "I couldn't just let them all glare at you." She looked back up at me with curiosity in her eyes, "What happened Aunty Ro? What happened that made everyone in there dislike you?"

I bit my lip. Thankfully I had more time to answer because a set of headlights swung round the corner and lit both of us up. I blinked at the brightness, but they soon passed. The car skidded to a stop and my eyes rested on a familiar old black truck.

"Oh no," I groaned. I wasn't ready for this. No way in hell. Yet I was incapable of moving. I gripped Jenna's hand hard, unable to tear my eyes away from the truck. The drivers door opened and deep laughter greeted my ear.

I held my breath, my heart pounding as a huge bloke appeared. He closed the door and walked round to open the passengers side.

"Why thank you," a female voice said. The man wrapped an arm round her waist and closed the door for her.

"My pleasure, sweetheart." The deep voice echoed round in my head before shooting straight to my heart. The cage I'd locked around it rattled in recognition.

I felt like my heart was breaking all over again. I watched as the couple walked towards the cafe. As soon as the light hit the man I bit my lip. It was him. Definitely. I would know him anywhere.

"Aunty Ro, what's going on?" Jenna tugged on my hand and I could feel her eyes on me. But I couldn't tear mine away from him. He paused outside the door and turned his head.

His gaze landed on Jenna and saw it start to rise towards me. I spun round and all but ran to the car, dragging Jenna with me. Thankfully, she didn't ask any questions as I scrambled for the keys and all but chucked her inside. I climbed in, ignoring my seat belt. I shoved the key in the ignition and pulled away with a skid.

With in a few moments, we were on the way to Seattle. I ran a shaky hand through my hair, not even noticing that I made it stick up everywhere. I glanced at Jenna and gave her a shaky smile.

"You alright?" I asked.

Jenna raised a brow, "I think I should be asking you that."

"It's nothing. I'm fine," I said, ignoring how my voice cracked. I coughed. "What do you want at the Chinese? They do the most delicious chicken balls I've ever had."

"Even better than China Town's?"

I nodded, "Even better."

Jenna smiled, "I can't wait. How about we have an Indian as our reward for unpacking?"

I smiled at her, "Sounds like a plan."

**AN: Please review! I wanna know what you think of it! I probably won't update if I only get one review so... yeah. PLS REVIEW! Even if it's criticism!**


	3. Unknown Danger and Familiar Eyes

**AN: Okay, so this is possibly one of the shortest chapters i've ever written- not including the prologue. I hope you like it. This chapter has a bit more excitement in it! **

I mused as I stared at Jenna who was fast asleep in the car. She'd fallen asleep within 5 minutes of leaving the restaurant. There's no way I can leave her in the car, but how the hell am I going to carry her inside? There's not even a wheelbarrow I could use. I suppose I'll just have to wake her up.

I crouched and gently nudged her, "Jenna, hun. Wake up for a minute."

Jenna yawned and blinked her eyes open. She blinked at me sleepily and rubbed her grey eyes. "Wha-?"

I undid her seatbelt. "Come on, sweetie. Time to go inside."

Jenna turned her head. "Hey, we've stopped. Are we home?" I nodded and hoisted her out. I set her on her feet and gripped her hand. The cold air whipped past us and Jenna shivered, burrowing herself into my side. I closed the door, made a mental note to lock it up later and headed to the front of the house. It was quite a procession; Jenna kept nodding off so she'd trip, making me trip and then she'd jerk awake. I finally made it to the door and with in a few minutes I had her in Freya's old room. I helped her change into her Pj's and kissed her on the forehead as she fell asleep. I paused by the door and stared at her for a minute before gently pulling her door too.

I yawned myself but shook the sleep away. No way would I be able to sleep anyway. I thought for a second before heading back outside. I might as well do something constructive with myself if I'm awake.

I opened the car boot and grabbed as much as I could. We hadn't finished unpacking earlier, so we still had boxes and pillows in here. Most of it's mine as I bought all of Jenna's in earlier. Hence why she can sleep in her bed.

I dumped everything in the living room and headed back out. Only to freeze when I saw a truck parked behind my car. Shit. He was leaning against the hood. I faltered for a second and looked behind me. Maybe I could just go back inside and- I shook myself. I'm 26 years old now. I can do this.

I took a step forward but paused when he did the same. My heart started to pound as he walked closer and closer. My breathing hitched. Oh no. No way, no way, no way. I couldn't do this. It's too soon. Even though it's been 8 years, this is too soon.

I spun round and ran back in the house. Screw being 26, I feel like a teenager all over again. I closed the door and lent against it. I pressed my hand to my chest, trying to slow down my heart. My breathing stopped when I heard a scuff of a shoe. I listened and could hear him breathing on the other side of the door. If this was a horror movie, I would be thoroughly freaked out. Okay, so I'm freaked out anyway. But that is not the point.

We stayed like that for what felt like forever. But a few minutes later I heard his truck start up and drive away. The air I was holding whooshed out and I sagged against the door. Relief flooded through me.

Man, oh man. Why the hell did I come back here again? Oh yeah, Jenna.

I shook my head as I stood up. Now that he's gone, I can carry on unpacking.

* * *

I was yawning when Jenna came into the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning," I said through my yawn. I rubbed my eyes as I placed a Full English Breakfast on the table.

"Blimey, Aunty Ro," Jenna said as she sat down. She eyed the kitchen, "You cooked? And didn't burn anything?"

I nodded and grabbed the jug of OJ and my cup of coffee. "Breakfast I can cook. It's the rest of the time that I suck." I sat down opposite her and gulped down the coffee.

"What time did you go to bed last night, Ro-Ro?" Jenna asked as she grabbed a glass of OJ.

"I didn't. Too wired." Ok, slight lie. I fell asleep for all of 20 minutes. But I woke up with tears streaming down my face after a familiar nightmare and had been unable to get back to sleep.

"So you unpacked everything? And cooked?"

I nodded and pointed to the plates of food, "Better eat up before it get's cold." I grabbed myself more coffee and sat there watching her eat for a minute. "So I was thinking that maybe we could visit some people today? Seeing as how you start school tomorrow and everything."

Jenna nodded as she stuffed some bacon in her mouth, "Sounds good to me. Who are we going to go see?"

"Well, Bella and Alice for starters. Then Kim possibly."

"Finally! After all the stories you've told me about them I've been dying to meet them in person." Jenna gave me a small smile but then frowned, "How do you know they still live here though? Maybe they moved."

"Lets just say I've had all night to check and made lots of phone calls." Mainly to Chief Swan over in Forks. He was nice enough to tell me the where abouts of Alice and Bella. Apparently Bella is married, along with Alice. Will be interesting to see who to, that's for sure. "Alice is still living in the same house and Bella's living with her husband. I'm sure we'll be able to find them ok."

Jenna nodded and we finished up breakfast. I'd gotten dresses earlier, so I washed up as Jenna went and got dressed. I grabbed yet another cup of coffee. When would the caffeine kick in?

I tugged on my trainers and a hoodie just as Jenna came dancing out her room. I made sure she put on her jacket before we headed out.

"So where can we get a good Indian then?" Jenna asked as I sped down the road. I glanced at her with a frown and she elaborated. "Well you said once everything was unpacked we could have a Chinese. But seeing as how we had that last night we decided on an Indian, remember?"

I sighed and nodded. We really need to start eating healthily. If only I could cook. Unless we want Full English breakfasts 24/7 then I need to learn. Who do I know that can cook...

I thought about everyone I knew as Jenna turned up the radio and sang along to a new Pink song. We'd nearly reached the La Push borders and had just turned a corner when something flashed out in front of the car. I slammed on the brake and both Jenna and I jerked forwards at the sudden stop.

My eyes focused on the person right infront of the car. I blinked at the man in shock as he placed his hands on the hood and shoved hard. Jenna screamed as we flew back and I cursed loudly. Glass popped and we both slammed forwards again at a sudden stop. I heard a loud bang and then Jenna groaned. I glanced at her to her slumped unconsciously in her seat.

Panic flooded through as I yanked off my belt and lent over, planning to check her pulse. Before I could even touch her the car soared to the side and I flew away, hitting my side hard as the car crunched. A light, musical laughter floated through the air before the car moved again in a sudden sharp motion. We slammed into trees lining the road and my head cracked against the window. I groaned as my head started to pound.

I blinked open my eyes and wiped away tears that had fallen. I glanced down at my hands and then cursed. Instead of tears, blood covered my finger. Shit.

My car door was ripped off and I jerked. I blinked in shock at the man that was stood there. He was... terrifyingly beautiful. Long blond-brown hair, sharp features and completely straight teeth. And blood red eyes.

Fear flooded through me and I scrambled back, knocking into Jenna. Jenna! My God, was she alright? I turned my back on the creepy man and checked Jenna. I felt for her pulse and found it strong and steady. Relief ran through me as I ran my hands over her, checking for injuries.

A growl rented the air and a cold hand gripped the back of my neck. I gasped, the air leaving my lungs as I was yanked backwards roughly. A howl echoed through the trees, followed by three more.

"You smell divine," the man murmured as he stood me up straight and wrapped a chilling arm round my waist. He gripped my wrist hard and lifted my blood stained fingers up to his face.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get free. How the hell did this happen? Just a few minutes ago we'd been on our way to see Bella and now some strange man was- _ew!_ Licking my fingers! I kicked back at his legs but stopped when pain radiated through mine instead. I was tempted to slam my head back into his face and break his nose, but my head was still pounding like a bitch so it didn't feel like a good idea.

"I wonder," the man murmured as he sniffed my wrist, "Do I have time for a snack?" I tilted my head back and gaped at him. Just what the hell was wrong with this guy? A low growl came from the other side of the road and my eyes jerked in that direction. Shock and fear raced through me as I spotted wolves. Huge, massive wolves. About 6 of them altogether. The man sighed in resignation, "I guess not."

With that he threw me away like I was a piece of paper. A scream lodged in my throat as I soared through the air. I wanted to close my eyes and pray as the ground came up fast, but I could do neither. I was too scared. What would happen to Jenna if I died? She doesn't even know who her father is yet. No one does apart from me.

I was seconds away from hitting the ground when something soft yet hard slammed into my side. My eyes focused on familiar grey ones and I clutched at him hard as we twisted in the air. That's when I realized it wasn't a male body I was clutching to, but one of an animals.

Before I could continue that thought we hit the ground hard. I grunted as we rolled across the road. My head cracked against something and my vision dimmed before going completely black.

My last thought was of Jenna. _Please God, let her be alright..._

* * *

Voices were floating around me. A harsh growl. Soft words. A sigh. Where was I? What happened? Jenna would be-

I snapped up straight, my eyes flying open as I gasped. "Jenna!" Pain radiated through me but I ignored it as my eyes flew around the room I was in. I briefly glanced photos and clothes but I jumped up from the bed I was laying on when I didn't spot Jenna. I hobbled towards the door, groaning under my breath as my legs throbbed in revolt. I pushed open the door and glanced down the dim hallway. Voices floated towards me and I headed towards them.

Before I knew it I was stood in the doorway of a kitchen, scanning for Jenna. I was panting hard from the effort of running/hobbling as fast as I could. Man was I tired. I could easily sleep for a decade. But I wouldn't be able too until I knew Jenna was alright. She may not be my daughter by birth, but I love her just as much if not more. That small technicality makes no difference to me anyway. Jenna feels like my daughter in every way.

I spotted Jenna sat in a chair, sipping at a small mug of hot chocolate. Relief washed through me so fast I nearly fainted. Instead I rushed forwads, not even noticing the other people sat down or stood up.

"Jenna! Are you alright?" I asked as I fell on my knees beside her. My hands fluttered over her in concern.

Jenna gave me a smile, "I'm fine Ro-Ro. You came out worse."

I spotted a nasty bruise on the side of her forehead that was already yellowing. I brushed my fingers over it lightly and frowned. "Are you sure? Do you feel sick or dizzy at all?"

Jenna shook her head slowly, "Nah. It only hurts when I touch it or move my head really fast."

I gave her a small smile, "Best not to do either of those then."

Concern filtered into Jenna's eyes and she brushed her own hand over my cheek. I flinched unwillingly. Man, my whole entire body was aching and pain radiated through my side as well as my legs. "Are you ok, Aunty Ro?" Jenna asked. "You should go back to bed. Paul said that you'd need lots of rest and not to do too much."

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and finally glanced around. Oops. I'd be so focused on Jenna that I'd barged past loads of people. Well, not loads. But seeing as how big all these guys were, it certainly felt like it. I spotted Emily and Kim too. Along with a few other women I didn't recognize. I stood up and started to step closer to Jenna, planning to take her away and run as fast as I could back home to England, but my leg gave way and I yelped as I tumbled backwards.

A warm arm wrapped around my waist and before I could do anything, I'd been swept off my feet and carried back towards the door.

"Hey!" I said loudly, "Put me down, ass-" The word dried up in my throat as I looked up. Oh... shit. It was him. He was carrying me. "P-put me down," I said shakily.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Jenna smiling cheekily. I looked for help, except everyone was either smiling, shaking their heads or looking worried or pissed off.

My mind blanked as he carried me back down the small hallway and into the bedroom. He placed me gently on the bed before backing away and leaning against the wall. I stayed laying down and stared at the ceiling. I could feel a blush working it's way up my cheeks.

"Are you ok?" His deep voice echoed in the room and my breath stuck in my throat. Man, I can think of at least five different answers to that question.

1) Fine.

2) What do you think? Some creepy guy licked me and threw me like a paper towel.

3) Peachy. I'm used to this sort of of stuff. Please notice the sarcasm.

4) I-uh- well- uh- ha!

5) You broke my heart again and again ever since my 18th birthday. How would you feel if the love of your life slept with your sister on the day that he said you can finally be together? Oh, wait, you were the one who dealt the blows.

I think I'll stick to number 6: Silence.

"Do you want anything?" He asked. A shiver ran through me. Yeah, how about you covered in chocolate...

I slapped a hand over my eyes and then regretted it. Ouch. Maybe I had a concussion... "I could do with some pain killers," I murmured. "And a doctor to check Jenna out." I sighed and rubbed my eyes slowly. Ow.

"How about a doctor to check you out?" He asked. I listened as he stepped somewhere and next thing I knew he was helping me sit up. "Here. Aspirin is the strongest stuff I have." I winced as my side throbbed but grabbed the glass of cool water and tablets he was holding. I swallowed them quickly and finished off the water.

I closed my eyes as he started rubbing my back in slow, circular movements. Warmth spread through me and all my tense muscles relaxed. I started to lean forwards but he placed a warm hand on my shoulder and pushed be backwards. Weariness swept through me and I relaxed even more.

I felt something warm brush my hair off of my face and the last thing I felt before falling asleep was something hot brushing lightly across my lips.

**AN: Okay, so here it is. Please REVIEW! I would just like to point out: She is not being stalked. She is not being hunted. You'll find out about the blond vamp in the next chapter. PLS REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Memories

**AN: Okay, so firstly I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews! I was honestly shocked when I saw how many I had. THANKS EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Secondly, I'd like to point out that I've changed the rating to M! RATED M PPL!! Okay, so there you go. **

I was hot. So hot that I was sweating. But I felt... content. Even though I ached and my whole body was throbbing in pain. But I haven't felt this content since I was 17 and Pa- he would sneak in through my window. Get your mind out of the gutter, people. We never did anything. Much to my aggravation. Ok, so we did a little. But it's barely anything really.

I sighed and opened my eyes slowly. It was dark and the only light was from the moon. I blinked away the sleep and went to sit up when something tugged from just under my breasts. I looked down and then froze, my whole body going rigid as I remembered everything that happened earlier that day.

I breathed in slowly and released it just as slow. Calm. I need to remain calm and not pull his arm out of his socket. I reached down and gripped his wrist gently. I pulled it away from my body and then thought of how I could get my legs untangled from his. I started slowly and bit my tongue to stop from groaning in pain. God my legs were killing me!

I managed to get both legs free and was just about to roll away when he murmured something, wrapped both of his arms round me and rolled, pinning me to him. I bit back a curse and decided the only thing I could do was wake him up. Besides from feeling incredibly uncomfortable, I had something pushing against my thigh that I did NOT want to think about.

I poked his shoulder. He didn't stir. I poked harder. He murmured under his breath and tightened his grip on me. I gasped for air. Holy shit is he strong! I poked him harder, turning it into a punch. I kept punching his shoulder as I chanted breathlessly, "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

He binked sleepily, "Wha'?"

"Let me go!" If I didn't get air soon, I would faint. Which would suck. I kept banging on his shoulder as I tried to suck in air. He suddenly released me and my lungs greatfully filled with air. I groaned when my ribs started to throb in time to my heart beat. "Jackass," I muttered as I rolled off the bed.

"Ro-Ro, what-"

"Don't call me that," I snapped as I stood up. Ouch. I ignored the burning in my legs and looked down at myself. I yelped and tugged down the top I was wearing. The only thing I was wearing. I searched for my clothes but couldn't see them. I turned round, anger bubbling inside me and my tongue ready to-

My jaw dropped. Oh. My. God.

He rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing? You need to sleep."

I re-hinged my jaw and said as angrily as I could, "What I need are my clothes." Then I bit my tongue. Why did I have to point out how much I wasn't wearing? I scowled at his as his eyes slowly dropped from my face, resting on my breasts and then dropping lower to the top of my thighs.

I only just managed to stop myself from doing the same to him. But- my God. He had a six-pack and he was well muscled and, from the looks of it, there was nothing but skin underneath that thin, frail blanket. It was enough to make me drool.

I whacked myself on the forehead with the butt if my hand. What the hell was I thinking? Mind back on the matter at hand, Ro.

"Look," I said with as much anger as I was capable of, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing here or what happened to my clothes, but I'm leaving. Now, if you could point me in the direction of my clothes and where Jenna is, I'll leave you alone to sleep!"

He sat up, rubbing a hand through his short hair and making the blanket dip down further. Eyes on the wall, eyes on the wall, eyes on the wall, eyes on the-

"Jenna's asleep in the spare room and your clothes are in the wash. It's the middle of the night and you have no car," he said in a 'lets-be-reasonable' tone. "Why don't you wait for another-" he squinted at a clock that was flashing 2:17AM "-6 hours and I can explain everything."

"What's to explain? Some creepy asshole has a licking fetish and is freakishly strong, there are heroic wolves out there and my car is fucked. I'm tired, in pain and just want to go home!" God I sounded like a baby. A whiny baby at that.

I ran a hand through my tangled hair and then headed for his wardrobe. If I didn't have any clothes, I'd just have to steal his. I yanked open the doors and rummaged through. "Damn it," I muttered. There wasn't a single thing in here that would fit me. I slammed the doors closed and limped towards the door.

"Rochelle, come back to bed," he sighed. I didn't turn around. If I was stuck here in a house with him then I'd sleep on the couch! He cursed behind me as I gripped the door handle. Next thing I knew he was placing me back down on the bed. I blinked in shock. Holy shit. What the hell? One minute I was walking out, the next back in bed.

I sat up halfway and then averted my eyes. Once he'd pulled on some boxers - Holy. Shit. - he walked to the door. He placed a hand on the jamb and looked back. My eyes glued to his grey ones.

"I'll sleep on the sofa if it makes you feel better." He sounded dejected and was searching my face for something. I nodded, my jaw going tight. If he thinks I'm going to forgive him, he can bloody well think again. And about sleeping in the same bed as me. "Sweet dreams," he murmured before pulling the door closed behind him.

I groaned and fell back against the bed. How the hell had this happened? And what was with those heroic wolves? Since when has there ever been any heroic wolves? Since when have there been _wolves_? Heck, since when have there been freakishly strong creepy guys with a licking fetish?

I frowned as I remembered what happened just after Creep threw me. I could have sworn they were his eyes, but that was definitely an animal body I was clutching. Maybe he's like, a shape-shifter. I snorted. God, what next? Vampires and fairies?

"I'm sleep deprived," I muttered as I rolled onto my side. I flinched, "And aching." I sucked in a deep breath, only to regret it when I could smell him. I closed my eyes and brought the blanket closer to my nose. Rain, spice and trees. That's what he smells like. When we were going out it took me forever to figure out that it was him and not some cologne. A smile spread over my face as I remembered how dippy I'd been.

"What cologne are you wearing?" I'd demanded one day at his house. "I can't figure it out and it's been driving me mad!" He'd frowned at me, closed his science book and asked me what the hell I was going on about. "Your cologne! I seem to smell it everywhere I go and-" Luckily I'd managed to stop myself from telling him how much it'd turned me on. Although it did piss me off. I'd be walking to the cafeteria at school and I'd catch a feint whiff of it. I kept thinking he was following me or something. It wasn't until he told me he didn't wear any cologne that I'd realized it was him. The smell of rain, trees and spice was all him.

It's been murder through out the years whenever I smelled the rain or trees or spice. It always brought back memories of him. I shoved the blanket away from me with a curse. I rolled onto my other side and focused on work instead. Peggy, my publicist, had given me a month off to get settled in. That leaves me with an extra month till the deadline, making it 3 months. I frowned. Three months to start a book. Shit.

For the first time in my life I was out of ideas. My first book had been published 4 years ago, when I was 22. Renee, Bella's Mum, was the one who'd helped me send everything out. A small smile appeared as I thought of Renee. She's been a real doll these past years. She was kind enough to take me in when I left La Push 8 years ago.

When I'd run out of the house after catching Freya and him in bed together, I'd carried on running. Not knowing where I was heading. Bella was the one who'd found me, laying by the side of the road in a puddle. She took me back to her house, where Alice was waiting. I'd cried, explained what had happened, cried harder and fallen into a dreamless sleep. I'd stayed at Bella's for two more days until he showed up on the door. I'd stayed in Bella's room, listening as sweet, calm Bella ripped into him. I don't think I've ever heard her so mad. He'd left with his tail between his legs and then Renee showed up the next day. Bella had told her everything that had happened and by that afternoon I was on a plane, heading to Jacksonville.

Then a few months later the shit had really fucked up the fan.

I closed my eyes, shoving the memories back into the cage I'd formed around them. Time to count sheep. I'd only gotten to 25 when the sheep changed into a wolf with dark silver fur...

"Aunty Ro! Are you alright?" I jerked awake and blinked at Jenna who was stood besides the bed. She frowned and placed a hand on my forehead, "Hmm... You don't seem to have a temperature." She gripped my wrist and felt for a pulse before looking at her watch. "That's fine too."

I blinked at the bright light coming in through the window but chuckled, "Man, I must have slept through all that time you spent at Med school." Jenna grinned at me and climbed up on the bed.

"Sorry, Aunty Ro. I didn't want to wake you, but you were crying out again and I know how you hate it when you do that so I decided I'd better wake you. Then I thought I'd make you laugh by-" Jenna babbled on as she wiggled under the blanket and snugged into me. I bit my lip to stop from crying out when she wrapped an arm round me. Holy shit, my ribs hurt.

I listened to Jenna chat away, making comments here and laughing there. My eyes were still trying to focus from the morning light that filtered through the window. It was morning already? Wow, I'd slept through a whole day. My eyes widened. The whole day!

"Shit! School! What time is it?" I went to jump but my whole body protested so I went slowly instead. "Jenna, you need to get dressed and then-"

"Aunty Ro!" Jenna cut in, "I have another hour till I need to get there." She pointed to the clock and I followed her gaze to see that it was only 7.30. Thank God. I sagged back, my head landing in Jenna's lap. Jenna grinned down at me. "Plus, Paul said he'd take me to school so that you wouldn't have to get out of bed."

I jerked straight back up, "He what?!" Anger burned through me, "He can bloody think again! He is never, _ever _taking you to school."

Jenna frowned and opened her mouth but someone beat her to it. "Why not? It's obvious your in pain and I don't mind."

I scowled at him. He was leaning on the door jamb, looking confused but... happy? "The day you take Jenna anywhere with out me is the day hell freezes over."

"Global warming has been pretty bad. How do you know it hasn't already happened?"

"Because then your boss would have called you back to chip away the ice," I shot back.

Jenna snorted behind me. "I'm so gonna have to remember that," she chuckled. I didn't take my eyes off of him. At least he had clothes on now. I refused to let my eyes stray down and take him in. So what if he was gorgeous wearing nothing but ripped jeans and a black top? He's still the same cheating bastard.

I stood up and placed my hands on my hips, "Jenna, go get ready. We're going home."

Jenna's eyes widened. "Back to England?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. Down the road to our- well, your new home."

Jenna frowned but padded out the room, muttering the whole way. "So unfair. Paul said he would show me his motorbike..."

"Rochelle, your injured," he snapped as he stepped in the room and shut the door. The room suddenly seemed too small and the air too thick. "I'll drive Jenna to school and you can stay here and rest."

"If I have any more rest, I'll go into a coma," I snapped back. I crossed my arms and tried not to think about the fact that I was only wearing one of his shirts.

Concern fluttered across his features, "Do you need to see a doctor?"

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips, "I don't need to see a doctor. I'll be fine in a few weeks, once the bruises have gone. Now where the hell are my clothes?"

"Are you sure?" He took a step forward with a frown, "You took quite a beating yesterday." Anger suddenly radiated from him and he clenched his fists, his whole body starting to shake. I stepped back, holding up my hands.

"Whoa, cowboy. Calm down," I murmured, watching as his body slowly stopped shaking. What the hell was that?

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and held it before slowly releasing it. When he opened his eyes, he was calmer and... smiling? "You smell the same," he said suddenly. I jumped at the abrupt change of subject. "You still smell of strawberries and cream."

I raised my eyebrow. I smelled like cream? "What sort of cream are we talking about? Good stuff that's yummy or the stuff you don't want anyone to know you own?" A blush ran up my neck as I realized I'd said that out loud. I shook my head, "Never mind. Where are my clothes? I need to get dressed and get breakfast for Jenna."

"She's already eaten. I cooked pancakes. And I've already driven to your house and picked up some clothes for her to wear, along with her school things."

I gaped at him, "You what? How did you get in?"

He shrugged and lent a shoulder against the wall, crossing his ankles, "The house key was on the same ones as your cars."

"So you let yourself in?!" God, does he haveno inhibitions? "You don't just let yourself into someones house without permission!"

"Jenna said it was OK for me to go. And she told me what to pick up," he said calmly. He nodded to the end of the bed, "Your change of clothes are there. I burned what you were wearing yesterday."

"You burned it?! That was my favourite set of jeans! And I was wearing that red top that J.K gave me! Why the hell did you burn them?" I demanded as I snatched up my change of clothes. I tugged on the jeans and then scowled at the waistcoat top. He picked this out purposely, didn't he? There was no way in hell I was wearing this out on it's own.

He was staring at me with an indescribable look on his face. "What?" I demanded hotly.

He seemed to shake out of it and wrinkled his nose, "The clothes stank. No amount of washing would have gotten rid of that smell."

I clenched my hand, wrinkling the waistcoat. I lifted it up and shook it at him, "You picked this purposely, didn't you?"

He shook his head, "I just picked up whatever I saw first." Lie. This was at the back of my drawers. In the one called: 'Never wear out in public'

I shook my own and hobbled towards the door. Now I was stuck in his over-sized shirt. Great.

I winced, my ribs flaring as I walked out into the hallway. I heard him curse behind me and follow. I walked into the living room and found Jenna sat on the sofa, watching TV. Wait a second...

I cursed silently when I finally realized where we were. We were in his house. As in, his own house. There was no one else about and everything was clearly male. Plus, there were photos dotted around the place. I glanced at one and then knew for sure that he lived here. It was one of him, me and Freya. He had one arm slung over each of us and all of us were smiling at the camera. We had all gone on a road trip to a theme park and we had asked one of the workers to take a photo. It's no wonder he'd put up that photo. Freya was wearing a bikini top and all three of us were soaked from a water ride. I had worn one of his shirts over my tankini top.

Pain splintered my heart and I bit back a sudden rush of tears. Damn it. As if I need any more reminders that he desired my sister and not me.

"Jenna," I said loudly, turning away from the wall of shit- uh, photos. "Time to go."

"Aw, but Ro-Ro! It's the middle of Wizards of Waverly Place!" Jenna whined, not looking away from the TV.

"Ro-Ro-" he started.

"Don't call me that!" I blurted out hotly. I can't stand it when he calls me that. Too many memories. I shoved a finger in his chest, "My name is Ms Thatch to you." Hurt flooded his eyes and he looked away. Guilt nipped at me but I shoved it away. He doesn't deserve my guilt. He's the one who should feel guilty.

"Jenna," he said quietly, "It's time for school. You ready?"

Jenna nodded and sighed, turning off the TV, "I suppose. Although it's sucky timing. I love that episode." Jenna grabbed her bag, pulled on her shoes and coat and then headed out the front door. "Bye Ro-Ro! Love you!" He followed and I tried but he shot me with a cold hard stare.

He jabbed a finger at the sofa, "Stay here. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

"No way in-" He placed a hand over my mouth. His scent hit me hard and I gulped.

"You will stay here," he all but growled. My eyes widened as he loomed over me. "I swear no harm will come to Jenna and I will take her to school. Understand?" I nodded numbly and he pulled his hand away. "Good. Be here when I get back." With that he shut the door and locked it.

My eyes narrowed when I realized what he'd done. He'd used his height and muscles to scare me into submission! Damn it! I kicked out at the table nearby but regretted it when my leg throbbed. Double damn it!

I crossed my arms and glanced around. Even though I hate him, I couldn't force myself to leave. Besides, he'd only find me. It's not like it'd be hard or anything. My eyes zeroed in on the phone. I hobbled over and picked it up. I thought for a second before grinning and dialing in the number of a good friend I made in England. Only she was in Italy this year for a holiday.

"Ciao?" Elanor said cheerfully.

"Elanor! It's Rochelle!"

"Darling! How are you? It's been far too long since we talked!" Ella was 47 and has her own sense of style and quirkiness. Jenna loves her too. She's like a beloved grandmother. She knew all about Jenna. Well, the fact that she was Freya's daughter. The only things she doesn't know is what happened on my 18th birthday or who Jenna's father is.

We chatted for the next ten minutes. I filled her in on what's going on- leaving out the creepy guy, wolves and smashed car. She would not handle that well and most likely fly over straight away, no matter where she is. All I told her about him, was that I'd run into an old friend. Even though he isn't my friend.

"-to be a horse! An actual horse!" Elanor laughed and I joined in.

"She actually said that? Aw! I remember Jenna saying she wanted a to be vegetenarian because she loved kids," I laughed.

Elanor sighed, "Children are funny sometimes, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they sure can be. But the other 90% of the time they're little rascals."

"And yet we love them."

"Who are you talking to?" I jumped, dropping the phone. I glanced at the front door to see him stood there, twirling the car keys round his finger.

I ignored the question and picked the phone back, biting my lip when my ribs protested. "Elanor? Sorry, but I have to go now. Talk to you soon?"

"Who was that? Rochelle, are you alright?" Elanor demanded.

I chuckled, "I'm fine Elanor. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"You'd better be alright," Elanor said sulkily. "Talk to you soon, hun. Ti amo."

"Ti amo troppo," I replied in fluent Italian, "Vi fate attenzione."

"Certo, certo. Anche voi. Ciao."

"Ciao." I hung up.

"You speak Italian?" he asked, kicking off his shoes and chucking the keys into a pot by the door.

"Yeah. Elanor taught me. Is Jenna alright? I know she was nervous about starting a new school."

"She's fine," he answered, heading into the kitchen. I leaned against the wall and watched him grab a beer from the fridge.

"It's a little early, don't you think?" I said, raising my eyebrow at the bottle. He ignored me and chugged some down. I stood up straight, "Look, as much as it pains me to ask you a favor, but could you please drive me home?"

He shook head, "No."

"Fine!" I spun round and headed for the front door. I'll walk home then.

A hand grabbed mine and he spun me round. He was smiling slightly and I bit back a moan. "I said no because we need to talk."

"Talk?" I squeaked. I coughed and repeated lower, "Talk?" He nodded and dragged me into the living room where he pushed me down onto the sofa. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table, his knees inches away from mine.

"About what?" I asked, focusing just over his shoulder.

He rubbed the back of his neck and then swallowed some more beer. "We need to talk about... us."

Ah shit.

**AN: Okay so I wanna apologize about the fact that you don't find out who that vamp was. But you will (I think) in the next one. Hope you enjoyed it! Pls Review!**


	5. Evasive Honesty

**AN: Okay, I'm hoping this will clear a few things up. I should update tomorrow or sunday. I should be doing my English essay and maths homework but this is just so much more fun! Thank you for all the reviews! I would likesay a special thanks to WildHope83. Your advice was very useful. I'm hoping this chapter will clear up a few things! Enjoy!**

"Talk?" I squeaked. I coughed and repeated lower, "Talk?" He nodded and dragged me into the living room where he pushed me down onto the sofa. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table, his knees inches away from mine.

"About what?" I asked, focusing just over his shoulder.

He rubbed the back of his neck and then swallowed some more beer. "We need to talk about... us."

Ah shit.

"There is no us," I answered. "There, all the talking is done. Now..." I made to stand up but he placed a hot, heavy hand on my knee. It pinned me to sofa.

"I need to tell you something," he said seriously, his grey eyes dark.

"Your married, aren't you," I blurted. Shit. I bit my tongue and remained quite. Maybe if I never talk again, he'll go away. Or just stop talking.

He shook his head quickly, "I'm not married. I don't even have a girlfriend."

My mind turned back to two nights ago when he'd entered the cafe with a woman. Anger burned up inside me, "No girlfriend my ass! If you didn't have a girlfriend then who the hell was that woman the other night, huh? Who was she?" Oh God. I sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend. Which I'm not. Ex-Girlfriend? Yes. Jealous? No way. Nuh uh. Not a single feeling of jealousy. Zilch. Zip. Nada.

Fuck.

He looked worried and he placed his other hand on my knee too. That is not helping. I needs my wits about me but I can't when he's touching me. Heck, I haven't had my wits about me since I woke up this morning.

"She's not my girlfriend. I swear. She's happily married."

I waited for him to continue but when he didn't I said, "And? I thought things like that didn't matter."

"Things like what?"

"Oh you know," I waved my hand, "Whether it's someone wife or sister your screwing." Pain filled me even as I said it.

"I don't steal other men's wives, Rochelle," he said quietly. Then he sucked in a deep breath, "I wanted to explain what happened that day. You know, on your birthday. But Bella wouldn't let me see you and then I found out you'd left and no one would tell where you'd gone." What can I buy Bella and Alice? Somehow I don't think a hug, chocolate and the world will do. "I swear, we'd never- you know. Before then."

I felt like I was eighteen all over again. I didn't want to believe him. I really, really didn't. But my goddamn heart thought differently. I looked up at him and searched his grey eyes. A question that had been haunting me for 8 years flew to my tongue. "Why?" I gulped past the lump in my throat, "Why sleep with her? On my birthday no less."

He ran a hand through his hair before replacing it back on my leg, "We didn't plan it or anything. She asked me to help set up all your other presents. They were hidden in her wardrobe. We went in and- Shit, I don't know. It just sort of happened."

Even as my eyes filled with tears I snorted, "That the crappiest excuse I've ever heard. And I've h-heard a l-lot."

He lifted up a hand and gently brushed away my tears with the pad of my thumb. He cupped my jaw and ran his thumb over my cheek, looking straight into my eyes. "I am so, so sorry Ro-Ro. I wish I could take it all back and make the pain go away but I don't know how."

"I t-told y-y-you not to c-call me t-t-t-that," I hiccuped. A sob racked my chest before I could tame down my emotions. I've wanted to hear that from him for 8 years. 8 agonizing years where my heart had broken on every single birthday I've had. And now-

He pulled me forwards and wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly. I unthinkingly clutched at him and turned my head into his chest as I cried. I could feel my heart breaking again and again- and it hurt. It hurt so much I couldn't breathe.

I suddenly realized what was happening. I was crying in his arms, clutching at him desperately. I placed my hand on his chest and shoved. He didn't budge. "Let- Let- L-let me go!" I sobbed loudly. I pounded his chest and shoved for all I was worth. He released me and I fell back on the sofa. I scrambled up and tried to run, but I couldn't see anything but blurs so I ran into the table. I fell over it, a hard sob teared through me and I stayed on my hands and knees until I felt him come up behind me.

"D-don't t-touch m-me," I managed to say. He stayed close enough for me to feel him but not touch me.

I stood up on wobbly knees and wiped away the tears until I could see better. I made a run for it, heading for a room. Any room. As long as he wasn't in it. I clambered through the first door I saw and found myself in the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and felt for a lock. I couldn't find one so I simply sank to the floor.

I clutched my hair and broke down. Tears streamed down my face, pain racked my chest and memories ran through my head. Freya in his shirt. Them on the bed. The night just before my birthday. I sobbed harder. I had never been happier than I had on that Saturday morning. And then my heart had been ripped from my chest, stomped on hard and messily reattached in the space of minutes.

I stayed like that for who knows how long. Once I'd finally calmed down I stood up, using his shirt to wipe my face dry. I walked over to the sink and looked at my reflection in the mirror above it. My dark green eyes were bloodshot and puffy. My dark blond hair was matted and slightly greasy. Then there was the cut on my forehead and it sliced the skin just above my left eye. I didn't look like an adult at all. All in all I looked exactly as I felt. Which was shitty. The shower caught my eye. A shower. That would be bliss right now.

And what was stopping me? Nothing. I walked over, turned it on and tugged off my clothes. I checked the temp, turned it up slightly and then climbed in. I pulled the curtain around me and- Heaven. I sighed and felt all my muscles relaxing. I spent 10 minutes just standing before I started to clean. I scrubbed my face with my hands gently, let the water run over me, washed my hair with the shampoo I found and then stood for another 20 minutes before I turned it off. All my muscles felt relaxed even though I had bruises galore.

I bit my lip as I looked down. My whole right side was black and blue, slowly going yellow. My legs had odd bruises here and there. Then I had cuts; on my arms, back and legs. I felt the cut on my forehead and flinched. I wander if that will leave a scar. Probably not, but still.

I poked my head round the curtain and searched for a towel. I spotted a giant fluffy one on a towel rack besides me. I tugged it off and wrapped it round myself as I climbed out. I took my time drying and finger combing my hair. I thought hard the whole time. I'm an adult goddamn it, and it's about time I started acting like one.

I tugged back on 'my' clothes and then yanked open the door. He is not worth my tears anymore and it's about time I said his name too. I've cried more than enough over him. No more crying. Full stop. And I can say his name too, it's not going to kill me.

My resolve wavered when I spotted him sat on the floor with his arms resting on his knees, head down. I straighted, ignored my ribs that throbbed and clenched my jaw. Enough is enough.

His head jerked up and stood up in a fluent movement. He stepped forwards, raising he hand. He seemed to think about it though and lowered it slowly. His grey eyes searched mine, "Do you want anything? I can you anything. Maybe some-"

I held up a hand and he instantly stopped talking. "All I want is for you to tell me whatever it is you need to tell me."

He nodded and I watched as he decided what to tell me and what not too. He jerked his head towards the living room, "Let's get you comfy." He gently grasped my hand and pulled me forwards. I yanked my hand out of his and stalked forwards on my own with my head held high. I sank as gracefully as I could onto the couch and waited. As soon as he'd finished telling me whatever I can head home and see what happened to my car. Then I need to pick up Jenna and get something for dinner.

He started pacing, rubbing his jaw. He sighed. "There's no easy way for me to tell you this so I guess I'll start at the beginning. A week after you left I started to... change. I was angry all the time which didn't help and I felt so guilty over what I did that I would get angry at the slightest of things. My mom, friends, anything. It got worse and then I burst. Sam and Jared found me and told me what was happening to me. For the past eight years I've been trying to keep my temper in check and not hurt anyone else. Of course when they explained to me what happened I didn't want to believe them. But the truth was right there in front of me. There couldn't have been better proof."

"Wow," I breathed. I tilted my head to the side slightly, "I don't think I've ever heard someone be so evasive while telling the truth."

He paced faster in front of me, "Let me finish, okay?" I waved a hand, silently telling him to continue. I lent back and tried to relax. But I couldn't shake the feeling that everything was about to change. "That man from yesterday? The 'creep' as you called him." I nodded and he stopped pacing and stared at me. "He wasn't human."

I frowned, "What do you mean? Of course he was human. What else could he be?"

He sucked in a deep breath, "A vampire."

I burst out laughing. It hurt so I clutched my ribs. My laughter died down when I realized he was serious. Uh oh. I sat back and composed myself. Pretend I'm a character in one of my books. How would Nicole from 'Breathe' react? Calmly, poised and not laugh any more. Clearly he was crazy. But the best thing to do is to humour him.

"A vampire? As in, fangs and drinks blood?"

He nodded, "Yes. But not like your thinking. In real life vampires don't have fangs or turn into bats. They don't go into the sunlight because it makes their skin glitter." Anger flooded his features, "They're fast, strong and insatiable. My brothers and I kill any that threaten us."

I nodded slowly. Think Nicole, Rochelle. "You and your brothers? I thought you were an only child."

"I am. I meant my Pack brothers."

I shifted in my seat. OK, even Nicole would get a bit fidgety here. "Pack brothers?"

He sank down on the coffee table again and looked at me with complete sincerity. "You know the legends about the tribe? How we're descended from wolves?" I nodded slowly, not liking where he was heading with this. An image of the sophisticated, straight haired counselor Nicole from 'Breathe', diving out the window flashed through my brain.

"They're true, Rochelle. My Pack brothers and I change into wolves and patrol the borders in case any bloodsuckers come." My mouth was hanging open and I was staring at him, trying to figure out if he'd hit his head at some point. "I know it's alot to take in but you need to know that the bloodsucker from yesterday is dead. He won't harm you. No one will ever harm you while I'm alive." A fierce protective look exchange in place of the anger. "Or Jenna. I swear," he reached out and gripped my hand, "No harm will come to either of if I can stop it."

I carefully pulled my hand out of his and tugged at the collar of the shirt. Just when I decide to act my age, he throws this at me. I stood up and he followed suit, instantly steadying me when I wavered.

"Listen, I think I should go..."

He cursed and then stalked off, "Damn it! I told them you wouldn't believe me." He suddenly spun back round and before I knew it he'd picked me up and carried outside. He carried me into the forest and I struggled.

"Put me down!" What is it with him picking me up all the time? It's getting ridiculous!

He sighed and ignored the punches I was throwing at him, "Look. The only way you'll believe me is if I show you."

"Show me what?! You going crazy? Seriously Paul, I never thought you of all- why are you looking at me like that?"

His smile was so huge it looked as if his face would split in half, "You said my name." I blinked. I said his name. For the first time in years, I actually said his name.

I tried to look nonchalant, as if it wasn't a huge deal. "So? People say your name all the time. I'm sure they also call you Jerk, Asshole, Bastard and... and..." Oh dear. My heart started to beat faster, my blood rushed through my head. His smile was so familiar and happy. I could feel myself melting, relaxing...

No! No way in hell! "Stop making me swoon!" I yelled in frustration, "And put me down!"

"I'm making you swoon, am I?" He asked with a rakish grin as he slowly released me. I stepped back, creating space between us. I crossed my arms and glanced around. We were in a small clearing, where there was only a small boulder to my left. Beyond that it was trees and more trees. I kept my eyes peeled incase a bear or something appeared.

I looked back at where Paul -Ha! My heart didn't skip a beat! Wait, is that a good thing?- was last stood, but no one was there. My eyes widened and I rushed forwards, my eyes flying around frantically. That bastard! He left me here in the middle of the forest! Why I-

A twig cracked behind me and I spun only to freeze. One of the huge wolves from the other day was stood there, a mere 3 meters from me. Its dark silver fur waved gently from a light breeze and I watched as it slowly laid down on the ground. It crossed it's front paws and ducked it's head. What in the world...?

It stared at me with grey eyes and- Wait, grey eyes? I blinked and looked closer. Understanding filled me. This was the wolf that saved me the other day. The one who cushioned my fall and then didn't eat me.

I shuffled my feet and eyed the wolf. "You won't eat me if I come closer, will you?" I wasn't expecting an answer, so when it shook it's head I was shocked. I recovered quickly and took a slow step forward. "So are you a girl or boy wolf?"

It glared at me and barked twice. "Does that mean your a boy?" It nodded. "Do you have a name?" It- He, nodded again. "Is it... Snuggles?" He let out a huff of air, which I took as a no. "Cuddles? Kitty?" I snorted myself at that one. Imagine that. A wolf called Kitty. He barked again to get my attention and my eyes refocused on him. He stared at me imploringly, trying to some message across.

I blinked as the name 'Paul' flashed through my head. I shook myself. This wasn't Paul. And the wolfs name was not Paul... Is it? I eyed the wolf again. I tentatively stepped even closer and said, "Paul...?"

His tail wagged and he barked happily. Oh good god. Paul was a shapeshifter. I shook my head and the started pacing, not looking at the wolf. "My God, clealy I'm going crazy. Vampires, werewolves... Maybe I'm in some sort of coma and none of this is real."

I glanced back where the wolf had been, only to see empty space. Goddamn it! Now the wolf's left me here! Movement caught my eye and I glanced further into the trees to see Paul tugging on his ripped jeans as he walked towards me.

"Your not crazy, Rochelle," he said as he stopped in front of me.

"No, you are! What the hell were you thinking?! Leaving me here all by myself! A frickin' huge wolf was here!"

Paul groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, "You are either really tired or obtuse." He gripped my shoulders and pulled me closer, getting up close as he looked into my eyes, "I was that wolf, Ro-Ro. And my name is definitely not 'Snuggles', 'Cuddles' or 'Kitty'."

The truth and sincerity was right there in his eyes. It slowly sank into me. My God. Paul was a shapeshifter. My legs went weak under me and I fell to the ground, the soft soil cushioning my fall. Paul crouched down in front of me, a worried look over his face.

"Are you ok? Are you in pain? Do you-"

I placed my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I blinked at him. He was... a shape shifter. An actual shape shifter. And vampires existed. And he was a shape shifter. A thought hit me.

"Would your kids be a shapeshifter?" I demanded, pulling away my hand.

Paul frowned, confused at the random question. "If they're male, then yes." Tension floated out of me. Thank God. That meant- "Although," he carried on, "Leah is one of us. She, too, can shift into a wolf. So we aren't positive whether there's something special about Leah or whether females change too."

The tension reappeared just as quickly. "How do you know? Do they show signs?"

Paul shook his head, "Not until they're roughly 14 or 15. They start to get a high temperature, angry and grow faster." At least I had time till I find out.

I frowned, "So that's what you went through?" He nodded. "And it wasn't until after I left that you changed for the first time?"

"I was so angry that I just exploded," he explained. "I didn't change back for nearly 9 days because I couldn't calm down."

I nodded slowly to myself. At least he didn't keep that a secret when we went out. Did Freya know, though? I frowned. She didn't find me for 3 months after I left and we didn't talk about what happened on my birthday or during those 3 months. She simply showed up on the doorstep and the first thing she said to me was 'I'm pregnant.'

'Is it...?' I'd asked, not able to finish. She'd nodded and that was that. We didn't bring it up again. Then 5 months later she's gone into labour early. I'd driven as fast as I could from college but by the time I got to the hospital, she was gone.

Paul brushed a finger over my forehead. "Why are you frowning?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head and brushed his concern away. "No reason. Just thinking." I stood up, thankful when my legs didn't collapse underneath me again. I brushed off some mud and then looked up at Paul, "I need to go home. I've got a lot to do."

Paul nodded and started leading the way. It took longer getting back because I refused to be carried, even though I didn't have any shoes on. In the end he'd picked me up and carried me anyway.

We were quiet after that. He offered to drive me home and I accepted. He drove as slow as he could and then asked if he could come in. I said no, as I had things to do. Like find my car. Then he explained how my car was in the junk yard as the vampire had fucked it up beyond repair. Fantastic.

I let myself into the house with the keys Paul had given back to me, chucked them in the dish and then headed straight for my room. First, I needed to get out of his top. I grabbed a drink on my way and then changed into a signed England rugby top. Who knew that small fuzzball I'd saved from the tree belonged to the coach? I trudged back into the living room and grabbed the phone.

The first place I called was the school to check that Jenna was in fact there. She was and happily playing with some new friends. The next place I called was yellow pages. I got the number for a local car dealer and then called them up. With in half an hour, I'd arranged for a new rental car to be dropped off by 2pm at the latest. I glanced at the clock. Noon.

Wow. I'd learnt about a mythical creatures and the fact that Jenna's father was in fact one of them all with in a few hours. I shook my head and headed for the kitchen . What I need was food. I haven't eaten in days. I got out the bread and made myself a ham sandwich. I was just about to take a bite when someone knocked on the front door. I sighed and put my sandwich back down on the side.

I looked at it longingly as I headed to the door. I yanked it open, "This better be-" The words caught in my throat.

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"I smell a ham sandwich."

I was picked up, moved to the side and then the guys swarmed past me, heading to the kitchen. I gaped at them.

What. The. Hell.

**AN: Sorry I left it there. I hope this cleared up some of the questions you were all asking. This isn't the best chapter I've ever written but I'm still proud of it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. All Too Much

**AN: Okay, so wow. Thanks for the reviews.I can't believe I have 50! For only 5 chapters! Haha! Anyway, I finished this one late last night and decided to wait till now to put it up. I hope you enjoy! **

By the time I reached the kitchen, my sandwich was gone. Along with the bread, cheese, ham and any other food they could find.

I saw one reaching for the emergency tub of ice cream and I snapped. "I swear to God that if you touch that I will cut off your dick!" Everyone froze and slowly turned to me. They all burst out laughing. I glared at them as they all turned back to eating.

"Hey Rochelle, where's the remote?" Someone asked behind me.

I started to turn when someone else asked, "Whose is this?" I spotted a tall guy with reddish brown hair coming out of my room with my bright red bra. I ran forwards and snatched it out of his hand. Whistles and more laughter rang through out my house. I rubbed my forehead as growls echoed too.

I spotted someone familiar and ran over, gripping his arm hard. I glared up at Jared, "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"We're all hungry," he said, as if that explained everything. He growled at the bloke in front of him and snatched the packet of crisps back.

"Then get your wife to cook! You hate me, remember?!"

A guy came up besides me and slung an arm round my shoulder, "Aw, we don't hate you. We just didn't know the whole truth."

"Yeah, Paul was really good at keeping it a secret."

"All we knew that it was because of you he's been so mad."

"And pissing everyone off."

"So we hated you for making our lives even more complicated."

"But now we know the truth."

"Don't worry, we gave him a black eye for you."

"And a broken arm."

"Don't forget the bloody nose."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Mad. They're all mad. I don't even know who they are.

"I'm Collin by the way," the bloke next to me said, as if hearing my thoughts.

"Oh right, introductions," Jared said round a mouthful of food. He whistled loudly and everyone instantly went silent. Jared waved at me absently as he grabbed more crisps, "Introduce yourselves." Names started flying at me.

"Brady."

"I'm Embry! You remember me, right?"

"What about me?"

"Like she'd remember you Quil!"

"Seth at your service."

"Jacob Black."

"Where's Leah and Sam?"

"Leah's off bitching somewhere about another one of us imprinting."

"Again? Man, if she keeps doing that we'll never see her!"

"And the problem is?"

"Our Alpha man is with Emily. They think she's pregnant again."

"Again? Whoa. Good going, Sammy-boy. They already have three kids."

"The three most annoying, pain in the ass-"

"-cute, cheerful kids ever."

"Hey! That was my orange!"

"Fuck off, Seth. You snooze you loose." A fight ensued and I heard a crash. I ran into the kitchen, dropping my bra on the way, only to see Seth and Collin rolling around on my smashed kitchen table, punching each other. Over an orange for chrissakes.

"Hey!" I dived in between them, "Break it up fella's! You've already- oof!" I went flying back into a hard wall of muscle.

"Shit!"

"Paul is gonna kill you guys!"

"Rochelle, are you alright?"

"I didn't see her till it was too late!"

"Your such an ass Seth!"

"Go screw yourself Collin!"

I groaned and wrapped my arms round my stomach. As if I wasn't in enough pain already I had get a punch in the stomach too.

"Did she break something?"

"-dead. So, so dead-"

"-kit? Surely there's one around some where-"

Some wrapped an arm round my shoulder, "You alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I stood up straight, shoved the arm off of me and stalked forward. The words 'Shit' and 'Ouch' chanted in my head at every movement. By the looks of it, they could take quite a beating. More than what my fists would managed. They probably wouldn't even feel it if I punched them. I stalked to the small closet by the bathroom and grabbed the baseball bat that was there.

I gripped it hard and marched back into the kitchen. I held it out and then glared at the guys were nearby. "Now who the hell broke my kitchen table?"

Everyone pointed at different people.

"He did!"

"Shut up Embry!"

"Jake did it!"

"Fuck off Quil! Take the blame yourself!"

"How'd she know to get a bat?"

I sucked in a deep breath, and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone went silent. I lifted up the bat and gripped it both hands as I rested it on my shoulder. "Either you lot start clearing up or I beat the living _shit_ out of you. Got it?"

"Man, she's scary."

"What happened to that tiny girl too scared of confrontation?"

"Where the fuck is a broom?"

I watched with a critical eye as all the guys started to clear up. I clenched the bat tighter as the throb in my body turned into a full out scream. No way would I show weakness in front of these guys though. I can't believe how much they've changed. Brady was only 12 when I left, but now he looks like he's 25. Clearly, this is the Pack Paul mentioned briefly.

"-cook for us?"

I blinked and focused on the man in front of me. "What?"

"Well, we're here because all the women are refusing to cook for us so we were hoping you could?" The man looked so hopeful that I snorted.

"Your kidding right?" I raised a brow. "I can't cook to save a life. The most I can do is a full English breakfast. But-" I eyed the empty cupboard in the kitchen, the doors still swinging in their little hinges "-I cooked most of it this morning."

"Aw, man! What are we going to do now?"

"I'm _starving_!"

"Anyone have any money?"

"Nope."

"Your kidding right?"

I sighed and looked around at the 6 foot men around me, "Your all that hungry?" Every single one of them nodded emphatically. I rolled my eyes, "If I get you guys some food, will you _promise_ not to break anything else?"

"We swear!"

"Excellent!"

"What are you cooking?"

I ignored them and headed for the phone. I dialled the number I'd memorized the other day for a takeaway in Port Angele's. A cheerful voice greeted me, "Golden Dragon. How can I help?"

"Hi, I'd like to place a delivery?"

"Okay... what would you like?"

I eyed the guys up, "Three portions of everything you have."

"Wohoo!"

"She rocks!"

They high fived and cheered. I shushed them.

"Three? Of everything?" The woman asked in shock.

"Yes please. And I'll pay a 300 dollar tip if you get it here within the hour."

"Ling! Start cooking!" The woman's voice was frantic, "Where is it you live?" I gave her the address, my name and thanked her.

When I hung up everyone was either staring at me, watching TV or scrounging for food.

"Three hundred dollar tip?"

"Holy shit!"

"Paul's gonna kill all of us now."

"How can you afford that?"

"Get the ball asshole!"

"Are you rich?"

"Hey, could you buy me a speed boat?"

"What about a brain? Shut up, Quil."

I started heading for my room, dragging the bat behind me. "I'll be in my room resting. Someone come get me when the Chinese is here," I said loudly. I glared at them over my shoulder, "No snooping around in Jenna's room or I will murder you all in your sleep. And I know how to make it look like an accident."

Someone gulped, another coughed. "We'll, uh, wake you when the takeaway gets here."

I nodded and then slammed my door shut. I sagged against the door and bit my lip to stop from crying out. Holy shit, I hurt. I tried to focus on something else and listened to them out there.

"-scary."

"Way scarier than Sam."

"And Paul."

"Shit, she's scarier than bloodsuckers."

"They aren't scary, you wimp."

"What do you reckon will happen when she meets Leah?"

"My God."

"That sounds diabolical."

"I swear that if they start planning our demise together, I'll run away."

I tuned them out and shook my head as I hobbled towards my bed. I still had piles of books scattered around the place, so I had to make sure not to trip over any. I slowly lowered myself to the bed, my face a mask of pain the whole time. I laid on my back and closed my eyes, hoping to sleep. It never came.

Instead I laid there thinking about Paul. What was he doing? Was he at work or- Why did I care? I shook myself inwardly. I'm over him. No more crying, heart breaks or anger over him. Well, maybe a bit of anger.

I changed my direction of thoughts to Jenna instead. I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock on my wall. 12:30pm. She finished school a three, so that gave me two and a half hours to get everyone out.

I turned my head and looked out the window. I need to tell Jenna soon. And Paul. That was why I brought her back here. So that I could tell her about Paul and Freya. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. A week. I'll give it a week before I tell her. She has no idea why we came here anyway. She just thinks that I wanted to re-connect with my past. Which is exactly the opposite of what I'd like to do. But for Jenna's sake, I came back. I feel bad that she only has me for family. If she can't have her mother, she should at least have her father, right? No matter what happened between said father and aunt. It's what Jenna deserves.

Someone knocked on my door and Jacob, I think, poked his head in. I raised my eyebrows and waited.

He rubbed the back of his neck , "Uh, the Chinese is coming down the road and Paul is on his way."

I closed my eyes for a minute before getting off the bed. I stumbled, black spots dancing in front of my eyes and I clutched to the chest of drawers besides me. Jake was besides me in an instant.

"Whoa, are you alright? Maybe you should lay back down."

I waved him off and sucked in a deep breath. I kept my thoughts on Jenna as I headed for the door, grabbing my purse on the way. I weaved a bit on my way to the front door and by the time I got there some one was knocking. I opened it to see a man about my age, only he was no where near 6 feet 2. I've never been more happy to see a guy before.

"Hi, are you-" he checked a piece of paper "-Miss Thatch?"

I nodded and then stopped when nausea rolled through me. The man grinned at me. "Excellent." He started picking up bags of food. I stepped back and held open the door. I called back, "Someone come grab the food for me. No way in hell am I carrying it all in."

Jared and Embry came up, grabbed some bags and headed for the kitchen. Before I knew it, all the bags were back in the kitchen and they were fighting all over again.

I sighed again and looked back at the Chinese guy. "How much do I owe you?" He was gaping at the guys that were milling around the kitchen. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and re-caught his attention.

"Oh, uh, $956.38, not including tip."

I cursed. I am going to kill them all. Very, very slowly. I checked in my purse but only saw a 20. I bit my lip and asked, "You don't happen to take check do you?" He nodded and I sagged in relief. I hadn't even thought about the money. I grabbed my check book and filled it out quickly, including tip. I handed it over and he grinned at me.

"Thanks. Listen, feel free to call us-"

"Yeah, whatever." I shut the door in his face. I braced myself as I turned round and headed for the kitchen.

"-let her have first dibs!"

"But I'm starving!"

"Wait five more minutes, Brady. Let Rochelle grab a plate and then all of us can eat."

I barged my way through and saw that all of the food had been spread out across the counter and the guys all lined up in front of it holding a plate. I would have laughed at how ridiculous they all looked if I hadn't felt dizzy. I made my way in front of them. "Okay, so I'm going to dish this up between all of you and no one is going to complain, ok?"

They all nodded like eager dogs. I stiffened my spine and then set out to dish up everything evenly. Spring rolls, chips, rice, chicken balls, noodles, roast pork with mixed vegetables, bean sprouts, mushrooms. I dished it all out and more, my stomach rolling the whole time. By the time I'd finished, I was covered in a cold sweat, my hands were shaking and I felt sick. I thrust the last dish at Embry, "You dish this up." I tried to escape only for another male body to step in front of me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Seth asked me.

I clutched my shirt in on hand and covered my mouth with the other. I barged past and barely made it in time to the bathroom. I threw up everything in my stomach, which wasn't much, so it was mainly water. I clutched the edge of the sink in my sweaty palms. I started to retch.

"Ah shit!"

"-hurry his ass here!"

"-water might help."

All the guys started panicking, no one sure what to do. The food was forgotten as everyone crowded around the bathroom door. I finished retching up nothing and glared at them. Just what I wanted, an audience. I released the sink from my death grip and took a step forward to slam the door in their faces.

Black dots danced in front of my eyes and my legs gave way. An arm went round me before I hit the ground and I closed my eyes. Someone lifted me up and carried me out. I was gently placed on something comfy and I opened my eyes again.

Faces swam in front of my eyes and I gasped for air. Who were they? What were they doing here? I blinked and saw Jenna. She was crying and backing away from me. I struggled to sit up, but something held me down.

"Jenna," I croaked. I blinked again and then Paul was there, gently dabbing my face with a cold flannel. He looked worried. I lifted my hand and placed it gently on his jaw. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," he whispered, running the flannel down my cheek. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart." I shook my head only to blink. Paul disappeared, only for Freya to reappear.

"I'm so sorry, Ro-Ro," she said, backing away.

"Wait."

She carried on backing away, shaking her head. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear." She turned and started to run.

"Wait! Freya!" Tears ran down my face and I struggled to run after her. I can't let her leave. I don't want to be on my own. "Please! Don't leave me!"

I sobbed and fought until I ran out of energy. I closed my eyes, sagging in defeat as the darkness dragged me in. Disturbing images slogged through my head and I groaned. I was cold. So cold I'd started shivering. I reached out for a blanket, my teeth chattering. My hand found something warm and I dragged it closer. I slowly started to warm up and I fell into the black hole again. The next time I woke I saw Nicole, Barry and Fran from the books that I wrote.

"You've got yourself into a right mess, Ro," Barry snorted, tying her black hair up in a ponytail.

Nicole frowned at her, pulling a small strand of blond hair from her lip-gloss, "Don't be mean, Beatrice. She's been through a lot of stress lately."

Barry scowled at her, "Don't call me that. I hate my full name." Barry turned her scowl on me, "Why did you have to give me such a crappy first name?"

"Because she thought it was funny," Fran explained, swinging her legs as she sat on a table. Her red curls bounced in tune, "You have that whole name thing through out your entire book. If I remember correctly, your husband Dave only calls you Barry right at the end on your honeymoon?"

"Shut it, Ginger," Barry growled. "At least I don't burst into tears in my book."

Fran scowled at Barry, "You would too if you'd lost your parents. Besides, I was 13 at the time. I haven't cried since Chapter 2."

"Girls, please. Rochelle is meant to be relaxing," Nicole admonished in he counsellors voice. "How about we all count to 10 and calm down."

"How about we all shut up so Rochelle can listen to what's happening in real life?" Barry snapped. They all disappeared and new voice replaced them.

"-too much stress. Her body has been through a lot since Saturday and it's gone on overload."

"Will she be alright though?" Someone demanded hotly. Paul. I'd recognize his voice anywhere. What was he doing here?

"As soon as her fever breaks, she'll need to rest for at least 2 weeks."

"When will Aunty Ro-Ro wake up?" A small voice asked. Jenna. Is she alright? She was crying last time I saw her. I opened my mouth to ask but nothing came out. I started panicking when I couldn't open my eyes. I started to thrash and I felt warm hands pin my shoulders down.

"Ssh, Ro-Ro. Your okay," Paul murmured in my ear. I relaxed instantly and he carried on talking. "You have a fever, sweetheart. The doctor-" I was sucked in by the darkness once again.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

My throat was killing me. I felt as if someone had gone at it with sandpaper. I blinked my eyes open, my eyelids feeling like they weighed a ton. I stared up at the ceiling blankly for a few minutes before I realized someone was snoring lightly. I tilted my head to side and spotted Paul fast asleep besides me, half on the bed and half on the floor. His huge hand was clutching mine and his dark lashes created shadows on his cheeks.

His forehead was creased in worry and I frowned. What was he doing here? I thought back. The last thing I remember clearly was paying out $1256.38 for a Chinese that I never ate. I thought harder and only caught flashes of conversations. Someone had a fever? Me?

I tugged at my hand and Paul jerked awake, gazing at me wide eyes. He placed the back of his hand on my forehead, worry etched into his face and eyes.

He sagged in relief though, "It looks like your fever broke. Thank God." He grabbed a small glass of water with a straw in it and lifted it to my lips. "Come on, sweetheart. Have some water. It'll make you feel better."

I was too tired to scowl at him, so I did as he said. As soon as I had enough energy, I'm taking that baseball bat to his head. Who does he think he is, calling me sweetheart? Paul helped me lifted up my head enough to drink the water and it streamed down, soothing my sore throat.

I drank the whole glass and then another glass that Paul put in front of me. As soon as he stopped thrusting water in my face I opened my mouth and choked out Jenna's name.

"She's at school, sweetheart. She didn't want to go, but I said that you wouldn't be happy if she missed school because you were ill."

I nodded. That's exactly how I feel. Apart from pissed off with the whole 'sweetheart' thing. I closed my eyes again and started breathing deeply. I opened my mouth and croaked, "How long?"

Something cool and soft dabbed at my forehead as he answered, "You've been out for two days. You were hallucinating a lot of the time. And chatted to people called Nicole, Barry and Fran a lot."

I snorted lightly and tilted my head further to the side when he started dabbing at my neck. Typical, I talk to my characters I create and put in a book. I shouldn't be surprized though. I talk to them frequently. Usually in my dreams or when I'm alone. I know I'm crazy. Believing that Paul's a shape shifter proves that, right?

Paul dabbed gently at my throat before moving down to my arms, swiping them with cool water. I sighed and tilted my head towards him. I managed to open my eyes again and just stared at him.

He started talking. "The doctor said that your body had been through too much stress over the past few days and that it basically went into overdrive. Hw said it didn't help that you probably hadn't eaten. You burned up and became sick. You have to rest for three weeks."

I frowned, dimly remembering the doctor saying two. Paul seemed to be reading my thoughts as he said, "He added another week on when you didn't wake up yesterday." My eyes narrowed but I said nothing. He carried on. "I'll be staying here to look after you. Jenna doesn't mind and Kim said she'd take Jenna to school in the morning if I'd pick them up in the afternoon. That's when she'll come and sit with you to keep you company." He soaked the cloth in a small bowl of water and wrung it out before dabbing my face again. "Can I get you anything? Some food? Or some juice?"

I thought about it and then croaked out, "Orange."

"Juice or food?"

"Food." He nodded and stood up. A few seconds later he was back with a small plate and an orange. He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle me and started peeling the orange. He placed the peel on the plate and then broke up the orange. He held a piece against my lips and started to talk as he fed me. So much for acting my age. I'm being fed by my ex-boyfriend as if I was a baby, all because my body couldn't handle the stress. How freakin' typical.

"I replaced the kitchen table and re-filled your cupboards. I'm sorry they all came over here. They were banned from everyone elses houses because they all had no food left. Then they heard that I'd told you the truth and they'd crashed here. I also told them they were re-paying you for that Chinese." He slipped another piece of orange into my mouth and I crushed it to the roof of my mouth with tongue and then chewed on it. "Plus, Seth and Collin paid for your new rental car. They feel guitly about hitting you." His eyes narrowed and he squeezed an orange piece too had and it squirted everywhere. "They also cleaned the entire house, mowed the lawn and helped Jenna with her homework. They're currently food shopping with their own money for you."

I blinked at him. I don't think I've ever heard him say so much in such a short time. I watched him clean up the mess he made with the orange and we sat in silence as he fed me the rest. He still looked worried and I wanted to make it go away. I wanted him smiling and happy and- I cut off that thought with a scowl. He deserves to worry. It's all his fault I'm like this anyway. If he hadn't of told me about the shape-shifter stuff then no one would have come over and added to my stress. Yes, I would have been stressed anyway with the whole telling Jenna thing and seeing him again, but the mythical beings just added too much. So it's all his fault. The bastard.

"-alright? You spaced out," Paul was saying. I blinked at him blankly. He frowned and placed the back of his hand on my head again, "You don't have a fever still." He grabbed a thermometer and held it to my lips. "Open up." I scowled at him and opened my mouth slowly. He put the thermometer under my tongue and watched it rise to 36 degrees. He took it back out again. "Okay, so your temperature is perfectly normal." I kept my eyes on the thermometer, watching the red rise higher as he held it. Holy shit. He has a really high temperature. Maybe he's the sick one.

Paul followed my gaze and quickly put the thermometer back from where ever he got it from. "I have a high temperature," he explained, "It's a wolf thing. I'm also really strong and fast. Like the cold ones, but better." He had a smug smile on his face and I shook my head slightly. Only a shape shifter would be smug about being faster and stronger than a vampire.

He gave me his normal rakish smile as he brushed some hair off of my cheek, "Jake told about the bat you brought out and threatened them with. Wise thinking. Although maybe next time you should get a crowbar."

I shook with laughter at the thought of chasing the Pack with a crowbar. All of them running scared and screaming like girls. I let out a croaky laugh and forced myself to calm down before I choked. Paul's deep laugh echoed through the room and I felt it to my bones. I shivered and closed my eyes, letting it wash over me.

Paul dragged up a blanket and tucked it round me. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. We'll talk more when your better."

I frowned but started to drift off. Be careful, I warned myself. Your letting yourself swoon. And that can not happen. Otherwise your heart won't be able to repair itself. Not again.

**AN: I hope you liked it? Did it make a bit more sense? I hope so! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	7. Missing Cookies And Coma's

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I got banned from the comp. That's wat I get for not doing my coursework, damn it. But this is so much more fun.**

I made sure everyone was asleep before I stood up. I'd been dying to stretch my legs all week, but both Paul and Jenna seemed to think 'bed rest' literally meant I wasn't allowed out of bed. I shook my head as I remembered the first time I'd tried to go to the bathroom. Paul had been in the kitchen, Jenna at school and I was bursting. I'd literally just stood up when Paul appeared in the doorway, demanding to know what the hell I was doing out of bed. Once I'd answered, he'd proceeded to pick me up and carry me to the bathroom. Then he'd waited outside till he'd heard the flush before barging back in and carrying me back to bed. And forget about trying to have a shower.

I lifted my arms above my head and yawned. I hadn't been left on my own all week. Paul was with me every minute of the day except that one hour when he picked up Jenna. Which is when Kim came round. I've slowly been going mad. Even Nicole, the counsellor from my books, was rooting for me. Heck she even swore yesterday.

See? Crazy. I shook myself and padded silently to the kitchen. It was nearly 3am and I could hear Paul snoring away from the sofa. I'd ignored him as much as I could this week, but it's pretty hard when he's living under the same roof. Even Jenna talks about him. Saying how he was so cool and big. Jenna also told me how one of the teachers at Jenna's school swooned when she saw Paul; I'd changed the subject.

I hoisted myself up onto the counter and then stood up. Unlike what Paul and Jenna think, I feel fine. I still have lots of bruises and I ache a bit. And maybe I'm a little tired. But getting no exercise in a week will do that to a person.

I grabbed the cupboards in front of me for balance and then reached back. I'd quickly learned to hide the goodies when Jenna was growing up. I'd learned to hide them better with Paul here.

My fingers brushed the box of Jaffa cakes and the tip of my tongue stuck out between my lips as I reached for them. I kept back a cheerful 'Yes!' when I finally caught the box. I gripped it hard and pulled my arm back. I checked it, grateful that it wasn't open. Unlike my choc chip cookies I'd hidden behind my books. All I'd found was crumbs and an empty box.

I held the box to my chest and went to slide back down when I realized all of two things: I was only wearing a baggy shirt and undies, and Paul was no longer snoring.

A small growl echoed through the room and I jumped when a hot hand gripped my calf. I tilted and I yelped, trying to hold onto something. Anything. The box of Jaffa cakes went flying as I tumbled back.

Paul caught me easily and checked me over for injuries with his eyes. "Just what the hell do you think your doing?" He demanded.

I struggled in his arms and pushed at his chest. "I was- thinking of- let go!" He slowly lowered my feet to the ground and I glared at him, pushing myself away. "I was thinking that I'd like to stretch my legs! My muscles have been deteriorating from where I haven't used them all week!" I stomped over to where the Jaffa cakes had fallen and picked them up. I yanked open the box and stuffed one in my mouth.

"The doctor said-" Paul started but I cut him off.

"Screw what the doctor said! I needed to stand up and walk for a few minutes! That's all!"

"Then why the hell were you balancing on top of the counter?!"

"Because some bastard wolf ate all my cookies!"

"I- what?!"

I pointed a chocolate covered finger at him, "You know what I mean! I had a box of cookies hidden in my room but you ate them! Your the only one who could have found them with that nose of yours." I stuffed another jaffa cake in my mouth, "You owe me a box of chocolate chip cookies." And a hell of a lot more. But I'll get to that later.

"How was I suppose to know I wasn't meant to touch them?!"

"They were hidden!! That couldn't say 'Off Limits' anymore!"

"Then why didn't you just tell me I couldn't eat them!"

"Because I didn't think you'd find them and then devour the whole box! And you didn't even clean up after yourself! There are crumbs all over my shelf!"

"Why did you hide them in the first place?!"

I let out an angry scream, "Because I didn't want a fucking pack of wolves eating them!"

"Goddamn it!" Paul cursed loudly before he crushed me to his chest and kissed me, even though my mouth was full of Jaffa cake. I swallowed as he licked at my lips. He opened his mouth wider, his heat over whelming me and I gasped. He took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into my mouth. We both groaned at the same time and I barely registered his hands slipping underneath the baggy shirt I was wearing and gripping my hips.

He pulled me closer and lifted me until we were in the perfect position. I groaned, my back hitting a counter. He hoisted me on top and his heat surrounded me fully. I gasped for air, pulling back and he moved his lips down the side of my neck, where he gently nipped and lapped at my skin.

My eyes landed of the Jaffa cake box over his shoulder. The Jaffa cake box...

"Oh god," I groaned.

"I know," Paul moaned against my neck as he ran his hands up my side.

"Not 'Oh God' but 'Oh shit'." I shoved his hands away, pushed him back and jumped off the counter.

We were both breathing hard but my anger over took. "What the hell, Paul? You can't just kiss me!"

"You didn't mind when I used to," he said between breaths.

"That was before you screwed my sister!" He winced but I wasn't finished. "You just keep breaking my heart Paul! You tell me you love me, I give my heart to you and you shred it to pieces! And now you expect me to let things go back to the way they were?!"

"Of course not! It- You were just stood there in that shirt and- I just couldn't help it! You looked so damn cute!"

"Oh, but you managed to resist me and not my sister when we were in a relationship?" I asked hotly, bringing up my hands and putting quotes round "relationship".

"Don't put quotes around relationship! We have a real relationship!"

"Had! We HAD a real relationship! Your nothing to me anymore!"

He went completely still and the anger fled from his eyes. His face became a stony mask. "I mean nothing to you?"

I wanted to take it back, tell him he meant everything to me. Instead I nodded my head sharply. "You stopped meaning anything 8 years ago."

Instead of saying anything, he turned and walked out the back door. I watched through the window as he stalked into the forest. I sucked in a shaky breath and released it just as shakily. I pressed my fingers to the corners of my eyes, telling myself I wasn't going to cry.

As soon as I calmed myself down enough, I picked up the box of Jaffa cakes, put them away and then headed for Jenna's room. I eased her door open and leaned against the jamb. She was fast asleep, her dark blond hair everywhere. A wave of calm settled over me as I watched her sleep peacefully.

I knew most women in my situation would hate her. The little girl who was proof of her cheating ex-boyfriend. But when I first picked her up and she'd opened her eyes... I was a gonner. Her grey eyes looked so much like her fathers that I'd melted. When I'd first been told what happened, I was shocked; I had helped Freya out because I couldn't leave her on the streets carrying Paul's baby. She'd refused to go back to La Push so she'd moved into the small flat I'd rented. I hadn't thought much of it, her refusing to go back. When I'd been called to say that she was at the hospital, I'd been too late when I got there; she was gone.

I had arrangements made for her and then the nurse had said I could hold the baby if I wanted to. I was shocked by how small she was; her tiny fingers had gripped my little pinkie.

I looked at the eight year old in front of me and sighed. It's amazing how fast time passes. It feels just like yesterday that I was feeding her with a little bottle and changing her diaper. It'd been hard at first, but Elanor and Renee had helped out a lot.

I watched Jenna mumble in her sleep and shift onto her front before slipping back out the room. Her and Paul were so similar in the way they slept. It was almost scary. Just like when Jenna gets into a tantrum. I shut the door and then walked back into my room. I left the light off, as the moon was bright enough for me see. I dragged out my laptop out and booted it up. A few minutes later I had a blank page in front of me and my fingers were itching to type.

I closed my eyes for a second as a new character formed in my head. A plot emerged and then, before I knew, I had the whole story planned. I took a deep breath and then started typing. Words flowed from me and I was only dimly aware of the moon disappearing, the sun replacing it.

A little while later I lifted up my head and stretched my fingers that were cramping up; my neck and shoulders were stiff from where I'd been hunched over and I winced. Damn, I've got to remember to take breaks while I'm writing.

I stood up, dragged on some jeans and then headed for the kitchen as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I paused in the doorway when I saw Seth and Collin. Both of them were cooking and chatting away to Jenna, who was dressed and sat at the kitchen table.

"-and cried the whole way home because he got pushed into the sea by a girl!" Seth was laughing.

"Hey! Rochelle! About time you woke up!" Collin said cheerfully. He pointed at the table with a spatula, "Take a seat and breakfast will be with you soon."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I sat down opposite Jenna.

"Making it up to you," Seth said, smiling at Jenna. I rolled my eyes. Ever since he met Jenna 2 days ago, he never leaves. Bloody annoying, is what it is. Excuse after excuse as to why he comes round. _'Making it up to you'_ is one of his favourites. _'Keeping you company'_ is another. He even offered to pick up Jenna from school all next week.

I rubbed my eyes and Jenna smiled, "I came in to wake you but you were in a coma again."

"Coma?"

"Again?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Not what your thinking. I haven't been in an actual coma."

"No, she goes into this wri-"

"Jenna!" I interrupted. I shot Jenna a look and her eyes widened when she realized what she was going to say.

No one knows I'm a writer except for Jenna, Elanor, Renee and Peggy, my publicist. My pseudonym is 'R. H. Broke' so there's no way to link me with her. But sometimes it almost slips out. Peggy keeps begging me to go on a book tour and book readings, but I always say no. I'm rich enough with out needing to go on book tours. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Jenna if we're moving all the time.

"What is it that you do?" Seth asked, placing a huge pile of pancakes down in front of Jenna. Jenna's eyes widened and she beamed at Seth. I don't think I've ever seen someone glow like that before, I thought as I eyed Seth up. Just what was he up to?

Jenna dug in and I smiled at Collin, who also put a plate of pancakes in front of me. They both sat down with their own plates and I mused on what to tell them that I do for a living.

Thankfully, or not so much, Paul walked in through the back door, shaking his head free of water and stamping his boots on the mat. I focused on my pancakes. After our argument last night, I didn't think he would come back.

"Paul!" Jenna cheered, "Where have you been? Seth made pancakes!"

"Hey, I helped," Collin protested.

"And Rochelle's up and about," Seth added.

Oh look. Syrup...

I drizzled some over my pancakes and then added more as Paul took off his boots and padded over to the table. He sat down next to me and I put the pot of syrup back in the middle of the table. I picked up my knife and fork and was just about to dig in when the phone rang.

"Damn it," I muttered. I stood up and padded to the phone that was hanging on the kitchen wall. "Hello?" I asked, eyeing my pancakes. If one of those pesky wolves so much as think about eating them, I'll skin them alive.

"Miss Thatch?" A deep male voice said.

"This is she." I always felt funny saying that.

"This is Dr Monroe, from Rose Mental Institution," he said. I froze; Why was he calling? They never call unless there's an emergency. I heard the eating stop and I turned my back to them.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. I wanted to head to my room and hide in the closet. Only I don't have a closet, just a chest of drawers. Who knows what the wolves will over hear.

"Well, we think the patient may be suffering from diabetes and we need your permission to draw blood."

"That'll be fine," I answered quickly. "I thought I'd already signed a form saying that yu could draw blood if needed?"

"You did?" There was a rustle of paper and then he let out a chuckle. "Ah, I see it now. It was stuck to another piece of paper. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"No, no. It's alright. Is she- the patient, okay? It's been a while since I visited and-" I cut myself off.

"She's doing well. She's been painting this afternoon and talks about you a lot."

"That's... good. That's good. Um, I need to get going. I've got to get back to, uh, work and-"

"That's fine, Miss Thatch. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you. Bye."

I hung up and stared down at the phone in my hands. She's talking about me. Again. And painting. That's all she seems to do when I ask about her.

I felt weird. I always felt weird when someone from the Institution called. I wasn't sad. I wasn't crazy. Heck, I wasn't even glad she was ok. I just felt... weird.

"...usually gets like this after some phone calls," Jenna said quietly. "I don't know who they're from or anything. I've asked but she just says 'nobody'."

I tightened my grip on the phone before placing it back. I turned round with a forced smile, "Do you guys mind watching Jenna for me? I'm just gonna pop out for an hour."

Seth shrugged and looked at Collin, "I've got nothing planned. You?"

"Nah, we can stay. Paul?"

Paul was watching me closely but I ignored him and shuffled around the kitchen, tidying up. "I'll go with you, Rochelle."

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. I need to be on my own for a while." I gave Jenna a hug, "Behave for the boys. I'll be back soon."

Jenna nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Have a good run. Don't overdo it. Please." She knew me so well.

I nodded and headed for my room. I heard a chair scrape back but Jenna murmured, "Let her go. She needs to do this." I forget how smart she is for an 8 year old.

As soon as I was changed into a red running bra and black shorts with my trainers tied securely, I was out the door.

I started slow, taking my time jogging down the road. I shouldn't be running at all. I knew this. But you know how people have coping methods? Some work, others smoke, most drink. Well I run. And run and then run some more. And I can run fast when I need too.

Seeing as how I'd blacked out and gotten a fever from overloading, I knew to take it slow. My whole body ached like hell anyway from the car crash so I jogged slowly, my high ponytail swinging in time. The only problem was that I don't do slow. So I sped up.

Before I knew it, I was sprinting as fast as I could down a road. My legs burned, my breathing was heavy, my injuries throbbed. It was bliss.

It started to drizzle; now there was no need to have a shower when I got home as the rain was washing away the sweat.

I slowed to a stop and bent over, breathing hard. I rested my hands on my knees and looked around. All I could see were trees and the road with nothing at either end except more road. Shit. Where the hell was I? I didn't recognize a single thing. I heard a rustle and my head snapped towards the forest.

Nothing moved. Not the shadows, not the leaves. Heck, there wasn't even any wind. Uneasiness crept over me; I turned and started heading back the way I came. Maybe the Pack is out on Patrol again. That's what Paul said they do. Patrol the borders in case a vampire crosses them. He explained everything to me over the past week. It's not like we haven't had time or anything.

I crossed my arms, suddenly feeling cold. What was I thinking coming out wearing shorts and a jog bra? I should have at least wrapped a jacket round my waist or something. I tried to remember the way I came, but my mind came up with a blank. I could remember turning a few corners but that's it.

_Snap!_

I jumped, my eyes flying to woods besides me. My steps faltered and I squinted, trying to get a clearer picture. There was something there. If only I could see... I unthinkingly too a step forward, my eyes all but shut from where I was squinting.

White. Whatever it was was pale white.

My heart stopped as Paul's warnings came back to me. _"...vampires are like marble. They glitter in sunlight and are rock hard. Only another vampire or a shape shifter can kill one."_

A musical laugh floated from behind me and I spun to see- nothing. My heart was thumping hard as I started backing away down the road.

"Boo," someone whispered in my ear. I screamed and spun to see a vampire stood in front of me. It was another male. Dark blond hair, black eyes, gorgeous. There was something about him though. Something familiar.

Panic burned through me and all I could hear was my blood rushing around. I started backing up again but he was there in an instant, gripping my shoulder gently.

I blinked. Gently? He was actually being... careful?

He grinned at me. "Did you miss me?"

"Who are you?" I asked past the lump in the throat.

He pouted, "How hurtful." Then he grinned again and ran a finger down my cheek. I flinched at how cold he was. "You look just like your mother."

I stopped breathing. "My mother? H-how do you know what my mother looked like?"

He opened his mouth but a loud howl suddenly split the air. I jumped again. The man sighed. "And I thought I'd have more time." He lent forwards and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Next time I see you, I'll have a surprise for you." Then he disappeared.

Seriously. One second, he was there. The next,_ poof!_ Gone. Can vampires teleport? Or become invisible? A shiver racked me. That is one hell of a scary thought.

**AN: Sorry for leaving it there! Please review!! You guys are NEVER gonna guess who that vamp is!! Hehehe!!! I'll update quicker this time, as I've almost finished my essay (I hate those damn things!!). REVIEW!!! And I'll give you a digital cookie!**


	8. Bra Clasp's & Sad Movies

**AN: Here it is! Hope it's good! Enjoy!**

I rubbed my arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps as it started to rain harder. I sighed in relief when I spotted the house. I've been walking for nearly 10 minutes and I thought I'd never find the house again. Since when had La Push been a maze?

A shiver racked me as I opened the front door. Since when had it been dangerous to live in La Push? I shook my head, water flying everywhere as loud howl suddenly echoed through La Push. I shut the door behind me, blocking out the sound and watched Seth and Jenna on the couch, watching The Little Mermaid. Paul suddenly appeared in front of me and I jumped, looking up at him.

He was completely rigid and his grey eyes were sharp. He started to shake and slowly touched my cheek, as if reassuring himself I was there. "Are you okay?" he asked gruffly.

I nodded and closed my eyes, taking comfort in the warmth of his hand. "I- I ran into a-" I shivered, unable to finish my sentence. My God, I could have been killed. Again.

"I can smell it on you," Paul growled. His shaking got intensified and I took a step forward.

"Hey, it's ok. He didn't hurt me. At all." I placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him, my green eyes clashing with his grey ones. He slowly stopped shaking and instead wrapped his arms round me, hugging me tight.

"You could have been killed," he murmured against my neck. I nodded, unable to say anything yet again. Damn it. Why am I comforting him? Oh right, otherwise he would have shifted into a huge wolf in the middle of my tiny house. At least, that's the excuse I'm sticking too.

"Hey Aunty Ro! Did you have a good run?"

I pulled away from Paul and walked round him, giving Jenna a smile, "I sure did. Although I got lost there for a bit." I sniffed, "I'm gonna take a shower before I get a cold and then I need to go food shopping."

Jenna beamed, "Could Seth and I come too? Please?"

She looked so pleading that I nodded, "If you guys really want too, sure." Jenna is the only kid I've ever known who gets excited about food shopping.

Seth was nodding emphatically as I headed for the bathroom. My smiled fell as soon as my back was turned; I headed for my room to get a change of clothes and felt the heat from Paul as he followed behind me. I walked over to my dresser, listening as he shut the door behind himself.

"What happened?" He asked gruffly.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, some underwear and a top as I answered. "He said I looked like my Mom and that next time he see's me, he'll have a surprise for me." A low rumbling sound ran through my bedroom, but I was too busy thinking of the vampire to notice it. "I think he knows me. Or use to know me. He does seem familiar but I can't think why."

I shook my head and turned round- only to crash into Paul's chest. I looked up at him, only for words to die in my mouth. His face was a mixture of anger, concern and something else I couldn't place; his grey eyes bored into mine, freezing me in place.

His hand shook as he lifted it to my cheek- my breath caught even as my heart thumped wildly in my chest. "I won't let him harm you," he said hoarsely. I closed my eyes, taking comfort in that; he wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me closer. I dropped my clothes and wrapped my own arms around his waist unthinkingly. I rested my cheek in his chest and squeezed him tight.

"I was really scared," I murmured against his shirt.

"Your okay," Paul rubbed my back soothingly. "He won't come near you again." I nodded and remained like that before I realized what I was doing.

I. Am. An. Idiot.

I pulled away, feeling even shakier; I picked up my clothes and walked around him. Even though it killed me to ask, I had to. "Will you come with us when we go food shopping? I don't- that is-"

Luckily he stopped me before I had to struggle through the rest of that sentence. "Sure. I'll drive."

"No, I can drive. We'll leave in 10, alright?" I kept my back to him, but felt him nod anyway.

"Okay." I nodded sharply and walked out. I heard him sigh, mutter something and then follow me. I shut the bathroom door sharply behind me.

Twenty minutes later, I was still under the spray. My head was pounding, my ribs throbbing and it hurt to even move; I'm guessing that I'd been running on adrenaline, but now that I've stopped- ow.

I bit back a groan as I reached up and turned off the shower; I managed to climb out and reach for my towel when my legs gave way. I yelped, falling forwards and landing flat on my face. I groaned and just laid there for a minute before the door flew open and smacked me right on the back of the head.

"Aunty Ro-Ro, are you- Oh! I'm so so so sorry! Aunty Ro-Ro!!"

"What is it? Is she alright?" Paul demanded.

I groaned, my eyes closing on their own accord. Why couldn't I heal like the shapeshifter's did? Then I wouldn't be in any pain and my bruising would be gone. A large warm hand touched my back, a smaller one landing on my cheek.

"Shit. Is she dead?" Jenna asked as she felt for my pulse.

"Don't. Swear." I muttered. I sucked in a deep breath and slowly rolled onto my back, flinching in pain. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-

"Maybe I should call the doctor," Paul muttered. "What if you have a concussion? Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

You know, that would be really nice. Even if I'm not liking him right now, doesn't mean he can't carry me, right? I smiled smugly. I love my reasoning sometimes.

"That would be fantastic," I answered. "I can barely move right now."

Jenna leaned down next to me and whispered in my ear, "Aunty Ro. You have no clothes on."

I turned into a tomato- my eyes widened, I froze and my cheeks flushed hotly. Paul was smiling down at me, unaware. Frick! Why does he have to smile at me like that? And why is it so damn chilly in this bathroom!

"Jenna, hun," I murmured back as calmly as I could, "Get me a towel, would you?" And that right there, was my biggest mistake. By saying that, Paul looked down and then just plain stared. Which did not help my - cough - situation in the chest area. Or my turning into a tomato- what's redder than a tomato anyway?

"Paul," I said as I held on to my calm, "If you keep looking at me, I'll get Seth to carry me to my room!"

That jerked him out of his stupor and he glared at me; he took the towel off Jenna and draped it over me before picking me up. I squeezed my eyes shut, my embarrassment forgotten as I focused on not screaming out in frustration. And I'm not talking about anger management here. Why, oh why, did Paul have to be shirtless!

His chest was smooth and his muscles completely tense as he carried me out the bathroom. His skin rubbed against me in the most alluring way and I felt hot and cold all at once; my skin turned to goose-flesh and I wished like hell that Jenna wasn't here.

Then I felt like smacking myself. As if anything would happen if we were alone together. Wishful thinking on my part there- wait, I didn't mean that. It WAS wishful thinking on my part. Eight years ago. It's just cold now. That's all.

"Vaffanculo," I muttered in Italian. My favourite swear word of all time, by the way. I love the Italian language- everything looks so sweet and innocent. Ha!

Paul placed me gently down on my bed and then lifted the duvet up so that I was covered. He brushed some of my dark blond hair off my face, leaving a hot trail behind. Vaffanculo, vaffanculo, vaffanculo, vaffanculo, vaf-

"Do you want anything? Some aspirin?"

"I can get that!" Jenna squeaked, running back out the room.

Paul kept his hand on my forehead so I kept my eyes closed. "If I write you a list, can you guys go shopping? We really need some food in this house."

I felt him nod and then a few seconds later he was sat on the edge of the bed, pen at the ready. I started listing everything we needed; from apples to cereal to tampons- yes, I really did ask him to buy me tampons. What? I'm running out! Besides, he might as well make himself useful. Plus it's fun embarrassing him.

Jenna came running back in with the aspirin and a small glass of water, which was spilling over the rim from the way she was jogging it up and down. "Here you go, Aunty Ro." I let her play doctor for a few minutes before shooing them both off.

"Go. There's money in my purse by the front door and remember to get milk."

Both of them were frowning. "I don't know..." Paul started.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Jenna asked.

"Maybe I should stay." Paul handed Jenna the list.

"That sounds like a good idea. Knowing Aunty Ro she'll try and do some ironing or something," Jenna said, walking out the door.

I opened my mouth to protest but Paul held up a hand, "Don't worry. She's with Seth. He would protect her with his life." I closed my mouth and shut my eyes, pretending he wasn't there.

Easier said then done. My skin prickled with awareness and I could hear him breathing in and out, in and out- it was almost hypnotic. I took a breath of my own and his scent trickled through me, turning me warm and gooey on the inside.

Vaffanculo! I opened my eyes with a huff and glared at my ceiling.

He's a cheating ass. A gorgeous cheating ass, but an ass none the less. And a cheating one. There's no way I can go gooey on him. I need to remain strong and focus on the important things- like the vampire. Or the fact that I need to tell both Jenna and Paul that their related. Or that I need to keep my heart in my chest and not give it away to anyone ever again.

Focusing on the vampire.

"What's going on with that vampire?" I asked, my eyes flickering over to him before looking back up at the ceiling. "How long has he been around?"

I heard Paul shift and lean against the wall. "I'm not sure. He showed up about 10 days ago but disappeared before we could track him. We haven't seen, heard or smelled him since. The alert went up just as you walked back in the door."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. I'd change but-"

"I'll be fine. You can sit right outside the back door if you want to."

I could feel his hesitation so I looked over at him, "Seriously, Paul. I'm fine. Nothing a lot of sleep won't cure."

He frowned, hesitating for a minute longer before nodding. "I'll be right out there. Yell if you need anything." He pinned me with his grey eyes, "And I mean anything, Rochelle." The sincerity in his eyes forced me to close mine.

"Go already, would ya'?" I muttered.

It was silent for a second before his light footsteps came forwards. He brushed a kiss across my forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he was gone and I listened as the back door closed.

Frick!

*~*~*~*~*

_"I'm sorry, Christian. I'm dying," Satine choked._

I sniffed and tightened my arms that were strangling my pillow. Moulin Rouge is my all time favourite film. But the damn thing always makes me cry. I wiped away the tears that had fallen and watched as Satine died and Christian weeped.

"Rochelle! What's wrong? Are you in pain?" My bedroom door crashed open and I jumped, making my whole body throb in protest. Damn, I'd just gotten comfy!

Paul was crouched down in front of me, worry evident on his face. He wiped away a few of my tears and I sniffed.

"I'm fine. Just watching a sad film."

He frowned and I chuckled at how confused he looked. "Your crying because of a film?"

I nodded and gestured to the TV, "Moulin Rouge. Greatest film around."

He turned round and stared at the screen before looking back at me. He still looked confused. "How is it great if it's making you cry?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer. He stood up, still frowning and stalked towards the TV. "Maybe I should change it-"

"No!" I shouted, "Leave it on! It's nearly finished!"

He sighed and was silent for a minute. "Will you cry more?"

I thought for a second. "Most likely."

He muttered something and then walked back over. This time I frowned as he climbed on to my bed, "What are you doing?" I shifted, flinched and then focused on breathing normally. I could feel his heat through the duvet and before I knew it he'd curled around my back, an arm flung over my waist, his head resting on his hand.

"There is no way," he finally muttered, "That I'll be able to sit out there, listening to you cry."

"Oh," I muttered numbly. Then I asked, "Have you ever watched Moulin Rouge?" He shook his head and I brightened. "Do you want to watch it from the beginning?"

"Would you mind?"

"Nope. I love this film. I could easily sit and watch this one film all afternoon," I said, reaching for the controls and flicking the movie back to the start. I snuggled back under the duvet and hugged my pillow as the film started all over again.

"So what is this film about?" Paul murmured.

I snorted and murmured back, "It's about... true love. Mostly."

I felt him nod and I sighed in contentment as we sat comfortably, watching Moulin Rouge. I laughed during the funny bits, cursed at the Duke and then cried at the end again.

I wiped away my tears and then looked up at Paul, "What did you think? Did you like it?"

He stared down at me with a small smile on his face. "I love it."

"Really?" I smiled. "Wanna watch it again?"

He laughed and my smile widened. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across my lips. "As much as I would love to stay with you all afternoon, I was meant to be at a Pack meeting half an hour ago."

I nodded slowly, my lips still tingling from that brief kiss. He pulled away and climbed off the bed. "Collin and Leah are patrolling and agreed to run by your house, so you'll be safe. Jenna is over at Emily's, by the way. They stopped over there on the way back from the grocery store and haven't left yet."

"Oh. Um, ok." I struggled to sit sit up but Paul was there instantly.

"What are you doing? You should be laying down."

"I know but-" I frowned down at my duvet. How do I explain that I don't want to be left on my own right now? I took a deep breath and decided to say it straight. "Idon'twanttobeonmyownrightnowokay?"

Paul smiled slightly, "Rochelle, sweetheart, I can't understand what you say when you talk in Super Speak."

I scowled at him. "I said that I don't want to be on my own right now, okay?" His smile instantly left and he frowned slightly. I carried on sitting up and sliding my legs off the bed. "I thought I could go and visit Emily. Catch up." I kept the duvet clutched to my chest. "Could you pass some clothes please?"

Paul was still frowning as he passed me a pair of jeans and a black top. And then he handed over my black lacy bra and matching panties. I blushed and waited till he turned his back was turned before struggling to put it on. I managed to get my panties and jeans on but I couldn't reach back to do up the clasp on my bra. Why did these things have to be so hard anyway?

"Do you need any help?" Paul asked, shifting slightly.

"No thank you. I'm perfectly-" I cut myself off and sat still, hoping the throb in my ribs would lessen.

Paul sighed and before I knew it he was leaning over me and pushing my hands away. He did my bra up easily and then stayed there, leaning over me. I could feel his heat seep into me, his chest brushing against my breasts slightly and I turned my head to the left. My eyes clashed with his and I froze. His breath blew across my neck, raising goosebumps.

Then he was tugging my shirt over my head, breaking the moment. He helped me put on my sneakers and then he helped me stand up. "I'll drive you there."

I nodded my thanks and took slow steps forward so that my legs wouldn't give out. He hovered besides me and five minutes later he was driving me to Emily's. The whole way there, I had to keep reminding myself that he broke my heart, slept with my sister and consequently had been breaking my heart ever since.

But I still need to tell him about Jenna. The problem is when. The sooner I tell him, Jenna and him can get to know one another and we can come up with arrangements for the future. On the other hand, maybe I should wait until this whole vampire situation is out of the way. But then again, I'm only stalling the inevitable.

The car stopped just as I came to a decision- tonight I'll tell him as soon as he comes in and I can sit both him and Jenna down and explain everything. Mostly.

I opened the door and was halfway out when Paul was there, lifting me out. I muttered my thanks and slowly walked towards the house. It was gorgeous. Set back into the forest you'd miss it unless you knew it was there. Just before I reached the door, Paul grabbed my hand and spun me round. He gave me a fierce hug.

"Be safe, ok?"

Before I could answer, he was walking into the forest. I took a deep breath and focused on slowing my heart down. Once I had it under control I walked up to the door and knocked.

Laughter and chatter reached my ears and then the door flew open, showing a huge Kim and flour covered boy.

"Rochelle! I'm so glad you came!" Kim bustled me in. "This is Sam, Emily's boy."

I smiled at the boy and he simply sucked his thumb, staring up at me with huge brown eyes. I may look after Jenna, but I suck when it comes to other kids.

"Come on. We're baking muffins for the men," Kim said, waddling towards the back of the house. I trailed after her, Sam trailing after me. And I followed Kim right into hell.

**AN: Okay, so I know it's short- for me anyway -but I hope you liked it! Pleas REVIEW!!!**

**By the way Vaffanculo translated into English basically means: Fuck. Lols.**


	9. Viscount Viking

**AN: I love half-term. It means I can update more often! Lols. Although I do miss the fact that I used to get two weeks off. I remember getting 8 weeks off for a holiday once. It was bliss. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Duck!"

I stepped to the right, a piece of dough flying past, flour spreading everywhere. I looked around the kitchen to see Seth and Jenna in the middle of a flour fight, Emily battling it out with two little girls and a little baby sat in a pile of flour, giggling away as he threw flour in the air.

"My God, it's mayhem," I said.

Kim smiled at me over her shoulder, "We were celebrating and got a bit carried away."

I snorted and then wiped flour off my face. I glared at Seth (the culprit who had thrown said flour) who was laughing like a hyena with Jenna. I leaned against the wall, Sam right next to me, and watched till everyone finally stopped fighting.

Emily spotted me and smiled. "Hi, Rochelle!"

"Hey, Emily. How are you?"

"Great!"

I chuckled, "I can see that." She was so happy it was all but spilling out. "What's the celebration for?"

If anything, Emily's smile widened, "I'm pregnant!"

"Emily that's fantastic!" I walked forwards and gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you! Boy or girl? Or don't you know yet?"

"Sam and I want it to be a surprise."

"I can understand that. Surprises are so much nicer, aren't they?" I flinched at my tone of voice. My mind flashed back to the last surprise I got. I quickly changed the subject. "So what can I do to help? I might as well make myself useful why I'm here."

Emily's smile didn't falter, "Paul warned me about your injuries, so you can sit and chop some glace cherries, OK?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table. I sat down greatfully, and grabbed the small knife Emily put in front of me.

"Your giving Aunty Ro a knife?" Jenna sounded so shocked.

I scowled at her as I cut the cherries, "I am not completely incapable in cooking- ow!" I bit back a curse and pulled my hand away from the chopping board so that my blood wouldn't get on the cherries.

"Bwood! AAHHHH!!!!"

"Oh my God!"

"AAHHH!"

The little girls started screaming and running around, making the baby cry and, basically, everyone started freaking out.

"Guys-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"Quick! Cover it up!"

"Clean the blood. We'll be dead if Paul catches scent of this."

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

"MAMA!!"

"Here, Rochelle, wrap this around your finger till I get the-"

"Found the first aid kit!"

"AAAHHHHHH!!!"

"Told you she shouldn't have a knife."

"Now is so not the time to gloat."

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"

I rubbed my forehead with my uninjured hand and tried to tame back my headache. Kim was fussing over my sliced palm and Emily was trying to placate the girls. Jenna and Seth were trying to cheer up the baby and Sam Jr. was helping Emily. Thankfully, soon enough everyone calmed down and got back to cooking. I had a small bandage wrapped around my left hand and I'd cleaned up the blood that had spilled on the table. Seth was entertaining the little ones at the table as Emily and I cooked. Kim was asleep in a chair over in the corner.

"Hey, Rochelle? Can you get the pans out of the oven?" I nodded and left the mixing bowl on the side, heading over to the oven. I opened it up, grabbed the cold pans and walked back over to Emily. I went to place them on the counter when they suddenly heated up; I yelped, trying to tug my hands away but they seemed glued in spot. The heat intensified and I cried out, flinging my arms this way and that.

"What the-" Emily ducked as a pan went flying past her.

I fell back, hitting the counter as the second pan went clattered to the floor. I landed hard on my ass and squeezed my eyes shut, a few tears falling down my cheeks. My hands still felt as if they were burning so I opened my eyes and then flinched. Both my palms were red and the bandage looked burnt. Jenna's head popped over the top.

"Aunty Ro are you alright? What was that all about?"

"I've kind of burnt my hands."

Emily bent over me and then winced when she saw my hands. "Ouch. Man that must hurt. We need to get you to a hospital." I nodded and stood up on shaky legs.

"Come on," Emily said, wrapping an arm round my waist and leading me to the door.

"I'll look after the kids," Seth offered. Emily nodded her thanks.

"I'll come with you, Aunty Ro." I nodded numbly, unable to look away from my burnt hands.

As we walked out I dimly heard Kim say, "How did she burn her hands?"

"I don't know," Seth replied, "But it seemed like the pans were stuck to her hands."

They faded out and I was bundled into Emily's car. What the hell was all that about?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I chuckled as the doctor bandaged up my hands. "No, I'm serious," he laughed, "I honestly thought it was some weird monster. It wasn't until I showed the picture to my friend that she told me it was a Siamese cat."

I laughed flat out. "That is so funny!"

He grinned at me, "I take it the Vicodin's kicking in."

I smiled at him, "Your funny. And cute." I sighed, "Shame I'm not into men."

He raised a blond brow, "Your into women?"

"No!" I giggled and then sighed again. "I'm into men. But not- if that makes sense."

"Not at all," he responded. He started bandaging up my other hand, "So no boyfriend I take it?"

I snorted, "Boyfriend! Ha! I haven't had a boyfriend in eight years! _EIGHT YEARS!!_ Can you believe it? That is a long time for someone to be on their own, don't you think?"

"Blimey, eight years, huh? Why so long?"

My eyes filled up with tears. "My hearts broken."

The doctor looked startled as tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Wow, that is some powerful Vicodin," he muttered. Louder he said, "I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems."

I snorted again. "Ha! He broke my heart! On my 18th birthday! My birthday! Can you believe it? I mean, WE WERE GONNA HAVE **SEX!**"

"Uh, okay. Listen, about your hands-"

"And you know what he did?" I fumed. "He slept with my sister!! On my birthday! The day were finally gonna have sex! Like, actual _sex!_" I sighed and leaned back against the pillow behind me. I stared up at the ceiling as I continued, "And that's not the half of it! The shit really screws up the fan after that. But I can't tell you." I shook my head, "Nope. Not gonna tell. I managed to keep it a secret for 8 years and I'm not gonna tell you. No seree."

Dr Small- hehehe, what a funny name! -smiled, "You really don't react well with Vicodin do you?"

I blinked at him. "Vicodin? I'm not sure. I've never had it until now. Why? How am I reacting?"

"Let's just say you talk a lot." Dr Small finished bandaging my hands. "Now, luckily your hands aren't that badly burnt and-"

Someone knocked on the door and a nurse popped her head inside. I could hear shouting coming from behind her. "I'm sorry Dr Small, but there's a man here demanding to see Ms Thatch. Says he's her partner."

I mouth opened in shock. "_He said what?!_"

"Rochelle!" Paul suddenly appeared behind the nurse and barged his way in. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Dr Small stood up, "Excuse me sir, but you are not allowed in-" Paul glared at the doctor and straightened to his full height.

"Paul Michael Waters," I said slowly. "Who the hell do you think you are? Saying your my partner! Ha!" The idea was almost laughable. If I didn't want to burst into tears, that is.

Paul looked at me, his anger fading away instantly. He walked past Dr Small, ignoring his protests, and stopped besides the bed. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm freakin' not! I have had up to here-" I lifted my hands up as high as I could "-with all this shit. My life was- well, not normal but - well, okay not even semi-normal. But it was less complicated before I moved back here. That made sense, right? Anyway, this is all ridiculous! And I am not going to- to- fuck!" I looked up at Paul, "Where was I going with this?"

He shook his head slowly, "I have no idea, sweetheart."

I huffed and looked round Paul to Dr Small. "This is him, by the way. The man that has put me off men."

"Really?" Dr Small sounded surprised as he stared up at the back of Paul's head. You know, Dr Small is kind of... small. Ha! Haha! Dr Small is small!

Paul frowned, "Are you feeling okay? You seem kind of... high."

I smiled goofily. "The gave me some Viking. Wait, Viscount." I frowned, "The viscount viking. Nope, that's not it."

"Vicodin?" The nurse offered.

"That was it! Anyway, Dr Small said that it seems I don't react well with Viko- Fido- whatever it was called." I looked up at Paul, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had your meeting thing."

"Emily called and said you had an accident," he answered with a frown. He gripped my wrists and lifted up my hands so that he could stare at them at eye level.

"So you came all the way down here- Hey! Where's Jenna?"

"Seth took her home," Paul said simply. He turned back to the doctor, releasing my wrists and dropping a palm on my thigh instead, "How's she doing?"

I stared at Paul's back. Man, oh man. He is really tall. And strong. Sigh. He's every girl's dream come true. And every woman's wet dream come true.

"As I was saying before you barged in, her hands are burnt but not serious. I've prescribed morphine for a few days until the pains lessens and she needs to change her bandages every 12 hours for the next 2 days. The bandage covered her cut, so there's no risk of infection either. And there's a burn ointment I want her to apply twice a day." Dr Small pulled off the gloves he'd been wearing, "Her hands should be fully healed in two weeks."

"That's good," Paul sighed. "Really good." I narrowed my eyes at him and watched his muscles shift under his shirt. At least he is actually wearing a shirt. I wouldn't have been surprised if he turned up only clad in boxers. Way to make all the nurse's faint. Although, that would be one hell of a distraction.

Hey! Maybe I should put something like that in my next book! Hot man makes whole hospital collapse under his sexy-ness. Haha. Or maybe Kathryn (my new character) should be so flustered by how hot Mark (another new character) is that she stumbles off her chair and gets covered in paint (she's an artist). Therefore, Mark see's her for the first time covered in green, yellow, red and blue paint. Then it turns out that Mark is her brother-in-law as Kathryn's twin, Lorraine, married John, Mark's brother. They argue a lot, more funny situations and batta-bing batta-boom they have sex, get married and end up with 3 kids. How does it sound?

"Rochelle? You alright?"

I blinked and looked up at Paul. "What? Yeah. I feel great!" I looked around and shivered when a blast of cold wind hit me, "Where are we? I thought we were in the hospital."

"Rochelle, we left the hospital 20 minutes ago."

I gaped up at him, "We did? But I was talking to that nice doctor! He bandaged up my hands! See!" I held up my hands for him to inspect. "Did I tell you what happened? I burnt my hands. On cold pans. How is that possible? Oh! And Dr Small gave me drugs. Can he do that?"

Paul chuckled, "Yes, Rochelle. Doctor Small is allowed to give you drugs."

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head against his chest as he carried me. His heat soaked into me, warming me up instantly. "I'm hot. Are you hot? Stupid question. Of course your hot. You've always been hot." I re-opened my eyes and stared up at him. "Do you remember the night before my 18th birthday?"

Paul nodded and shifted me so he could open the front door. "Hey! We're home! That was fast!" I lifted up my head and looked around. Seth was conked out on the sofa, snoring away and I could hear Jenna muttering in her sleep. I raised a bandaged hand to my mouth, "Ssh!! We mustn't wake up the kids."

Paul smiled and headed for my room. I threw up my arms. "Wait!" I hissed.

"What?" Paul whispered.

"I want some ice cream!"

Paul rolled his eyes but detoured to the kitchen. He set me down on the kitchen table and grabbed a spoon as well as the mint choc chip ice cream I had stored away. I licked my lips and snatched to ice cream out of his hands. I managed to pry the lid off but had some trouble trying to eat it. I glared at the spoon in my bandaged hand and tried to scoop some ice cream up. The spoon simply slid along the top.

"Mother fucker," I muttered. Paul was chuckling in the background but I was too busy trying to eat. I got a firmer grip on the spoon and, with the tip of my tongue sticking out, I tried again to get some ice cream. "Stupid fucking torture device! "

Paul's chuckling grew and he took the spoon off me. "Let me." He scooped up some ice cream and held it in front of me. "Open up." If the ice cream hadn't of looked so good, I would have glared at him for being so condescending. But I did as he asked and the deliciously cold mint choc chip ice cream melted on my tongue and soothed my throat. That is some good ice cream. I opened my mouth again and Paul fed me more.

"You know"- I swallowed and opened my mouth again -"this is making me feel" -more ice cream!- "like a little girl. But" - Man, I love him. Did you know that? -"this ice cream is-" He knows just what to give me! "-fantastic."

Paul scooped up some more and tried some. "Mmm. It is good." He smiled at me and chuckled. So what if I was sat there with my mouth wide open? This guy had ice cream! "You want some more?"

I nodded, my lips tilting up. Paul pursed his lips, "Hmm..." My mouth slowly closed. "Should I give you ice cream?"

I nodded and gave him a wide grin, "Please Paul! Pretty please!"

He smiled at me, "And what do I get in return?"

I tilted my head and frowned. "Hmm... how about I don't curse at you for a week?"

"I dunno..."

I frowned harder and looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap, "How about I sit and watch Moulin Rouge with you again?"

"Maybe something like..."

"Like what?" I looked up at him and suddenly he was right there; I could feel his breath brush against my mouth and the cold tub of ice cream on my thighs, making me shiver.

"Like a kiss," he murmured, his lips brushing against mine my as he spoke.

"But- but- you don't like me," I blurted.

Paul jerked back in surprised. "What?"

"You don't... like me in that way. I mean, that's why you- you know. With Freya. Right?"

Paul's eyes were wide and he stared at me in shock. "You think I don't desire you?"

I shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the tub of ice cream. "Well, yeah. I just figured that was why you slept with Freya. I mean, she was always more beautiful and alluring. Plus, she was more experienced and I was just a virgin who had smaller breasts and-"

"Rochelle," Paul interrupted in a whisper. "The only reason I'd slept with Freya was because I was a stupid, horny 19 year old boy. I hadn't had sex in two years and I went out with you. You drove me nuts with how much I wanted you. Me sleeping with Freya was a huge mistake that I've regretted ever since."

He cupped my jaw with his huge hand and lifted my head up so that I was looking directly in his eyes. "I want you so much it hurts." His grey eyes were burning hot and desire was written all over his face. "If I didn't want you, why did I kiss you yesterday?"

I frowned, "Well, I don't know. I didn't really think about it. I guess I just thought that you were dreaming or something. Or maybe you'd woken up after a hot dream and just misplaced your desire on me-"

"Ro-Ro," Paul murmured. He brushed his lips against mine. "You are the most sexiest-" he kissed my cheek "- hottest-" my forehead "-desirable-" his lips slid over mine again "- woman I've ever met."

He cupped my face with both his hands and pressed his lips firmly against mine. They slid over mine and he slowly opened his mouth, teasing the seam of my lips with the tip of his tongue. My eyes drifted shut and I slowly lifted up my arms, draping them over his shoulders. He teased my lips until I followed in his lead and opened my mouth wider. He slipped his tongue into my mouth just as he stepped forwards, surrounding me in his heat.

He pulled back slowly, not taking the kiss any further and rested his forehead against mine. "Now do you think I don't desire you?" His voice was deep and husky.

I shook my head slowly from side to side. We stayed like that for a few minutes and I could feel sleep pulling me in. "Paul?" I murmured, my forehead sliding from his and resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, Ro-Ro?" Paul ducked his head and kissed my neck.

Darkness loomed closer and just before I fell I muttered three little words.

"I forgive you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"My head hurts," I groaned, covering my face with my bandaged covered hands. "Ow." I peeked round my bandages and looked around; I was curled up in my bed and the blinds were down, blocking out the morning sun. I yawned and sat up. My head ached along with my whole body. Ouch.

I kept my duvet with me as I stumbled out of my room. I could hear Jenna and Paul in the kitchen, so I headed in that direction. I paused in the doorway, a small smile gracing my features at the scene that was in front of me. Jenna was sat at the kitchen table, talking away and Paul was stood in front of the stove cooking and listening. The light was streaming in, lighting up the whole scene.

I stumbled in, moaning. "What in the world did Dr Small give me?"

Paul spun round and grinned at me. I blinked. He looked so... happy. "Rochelle."

I nodded and shuffled over to the kitchen table. "Morning, Paul." If anything his grin widened. I sank down opposite Jenna. "What?" I asked the little rascal opposite me who was looking between Paul and I.

Jenna shook her head with a smile, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Humph," I mumbled, wrapping my duvet around me tighter. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"I made a cooked breakfast," Paul answered, turning back to the stove.

"Smells delicious."

Jenna snorted. "Anyway, like I was saying- Matthew is having a party and afterwards Billy invited me around hers for a sleepover and I was wandering if I could go?"

I opened my mouth to answer but that's when I realized she wasn't asking me, but asking Paul. Huh. That's... new.

"When is it?" Paul asked, flipping over the bacon.

"This weekend. Straight after school on Friday. Matthew's Dad is picking us all up and driving us back to his house. Then Billy's mom would take us back to her house."

"Hmm... If it's alright with Rochelle then it's alright with me." They turned to look at me.

I sighed at how hopeful Jenna looked. "Only if you promise me something."

Jenna nodded, "Anything!"

"You have to call me as soon at you get to Matt's-"

"Matthew," Jenna cut in.

"As soon as you get to Matthew's, when you get to Billy's and just before you go to sleep. Then I need you to call me when you wake up, too."

"Aunty Ro!" Jenna moaned, giving me the puppy dog look.

I shook my head, "I'm not gonna budge, Jenna. Either you call or you don't go at all."

Jenna sighed, "I suppose."

"Hey, cheer up kiddo." Paul placed plates down in front of us, "Be grateful your allowed to go."

Jenna cheered up instantly, "Yay! Oh! I need to get Matthew a present as it's his 9th birthday."

"I have something we can give him. Elena sent a box full of Italian things the other day. There was a remote car thing in there."

"Excellent! Thank you for breakfast Paul!"

Jenna dug in and Paul sat down next to me. I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"No problem." We smiled at each other for a few minutes before I shook myself and focused on breakfast. I frowned. The breakfast looked delicious, the bacon and eggs were perfectly cooked. The only problem was my bandaged hands.

"Vaffanculo," I cursed. Jenna and Paul laughed and I glared at them. "This is torture," I muttered.

"Don't worry, Ro-Ro. I'll feed you." I humphed and crossed my arms. Paul cut up my food and slowly started to feed me. As I chewed, he ate some of his own. It took half an hour but I'd finally eaten all of the delicious food.

I patted my stomach, "That was fantastic. Thanks."

Paul started to clear up, "That's ok. I had fun cooking it." He glanced over at Jenna, "You need to get ready for school, Jenna."

Jenna grumbled but scooted the chair back and headed for her room. I looked at Paul, "Do you mind taking Jenna to school?"

"Not at all. Can I take your truck? Mine is back at my house."

"That's fine. I haven't actually driven it myself yet." We remained silent after that, Paul doing the dishes and I just sat there watching.

"Um, Rochelle." Paul stopped washing up and stood there with his back to me. "I was wandering..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you... did you mean what you said yesterday?"

"What I said yesterday?" I repeated. I said a lot of things yesterday so what is he talking about?

"That you... forgive me."

Ah. That thing. I shuffled in my seat, "Well, yeah. I do forgive you but that doesn't mean we can just start off from where we left off or anything. I'm not... I need time before I can date anyone again. Not that I'm assuming you want to date me." I need to learn to stop talking. I stood up, "I'll go help Jenna."

Before I could take a step Paul was lifting me off the ground and hugging me hard. I hugged him back just as hard. When he finally set me back down on the floor I looked up at him. His face was bright, his eyes filled with happiness.

I frowned, "You do understand that there's still... things, between us, right?"

He nodded, "I know." He smiled and cupped my jaw in his hand, "I'm just glad you've forgiven me about it. I still have a lot of apologizing to do, though."

He brushed his lips against mine and then pulled away, "As soon as I get back I'll change your bandages, okay?"

I nodded and trailed behind him. Jenna met us at the door and I leaned against the jamb and waved as they drove down the road. I sighed and closed the door behind me. I glanced about the empty house, trying to think of something to do. I smiled when a thought came to me and I headed for my room. Moulin Rouge, here I come.

**AN: Lols. Okay, so I know it was kind of sudden. Her forgiving him and everything. But I couldn't resist! I mean, look how cute Paul acts!!! Aw! Little munchkin... Lols. Kind of high on orange juice right now. Probaby why Ro was high on Vicodin. Lols.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I prefer reviews to... um... well, I was gonna say chocolate but then I'd just be lying so... yeah. Review!**


	10. Fantasies, Surprises and Banshee's

**AN: Okay, so here it is. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I hope this makes up for it! READ ON!!!**

"Rochelle, hold still!"

I glared and shifted again. "It itches!"

"The sooner I put on the ointment, the sooner it will stop itching," Paul reasoned. I cursed under my breath.

Paul shook his head and smiled. He dabbed the ointment on my hand and I bit my lip to stop from scratching the hell out of it. My God, it itched! Paul dabbed some on my ring finger and I jerked my hand back as it stung. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Paul murmured. He gently gripped my wrist and blew on my finger. I shifted again in my seat and focused on my bandaged hand. Is it really bad that I'm getting turned on by him blowing on my finger? And that sounds a lot dirtier than it actually is.

I shifted again and Paul suddenly froze. "You alright?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah." Paul's voice was deep and hoarse. He was completely tense as he applied the ointment and then bandaged my hand up. He stood up and grabbed the spare bandages, all but running back to the bathroom.

Okay then...

I shrugged and lent back against the couch. I sighed and shifted in my seat again.

I have a problem. Not including the whole he's-your-father-Jenna (a total Star Wars moment). More like the whole 'I forgive you' thing. It's true I've forgiven him. But I've only forgiven him for cheating on me. Not cheating on me with my sister. That made sense right? Anyway, I think I need to explain that but... he just seems so _happy_. I mean, he's always smiling or chuckling and just a generally happy person.

I chewed on my bottom lip. So I have a serious problem, as you can see. But then- what's more important? Explaining what I meant to Paul or telling him about Jenna?

Well, Jenna is more important than my love life any day so I guess I need to tell him that first. But when? Argh! Maybe I should just get it over with and tell him now! That's it! I'll tell him now, get it over with. Then we can both tell Jenna tonight!

I huffed and then glanced down the hall. God, what is taking Paul so long? The bathroom door was shut and I frowned. I stood up and traipsed quietly down the hall to stand outside the door. I placed my ear against the wall and could hear Paul.

"-pounce on her. It would scare the shit out of her," he was muttering. "Come on, Paul. Get it together." I heard the tap run and the water splash.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing. Paul was talking to himself. Hehe... I leaned back and knocked on the door. Unfortunately, it was muffled and freakin' hurt. "Paul? You alright in there?" I called out. Then I bit my lip and managed to ask without laughing, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

The door flew open and Paul was there, his hair slightly damp. "No. No, I'm fine. Just really tired from all the patrolling I've been doing."

I frowned and noticed the black rings under his eyes. "Jeeze, Paul." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room. "Why didn't you say something? Sleeping on that damn couch probably hasn't helped."

"Uh, Ro-Ro, why are you taking me to your room?" His voice was hoarse again and had cracked halfway through asking me.

"You are going to take a nap," I answered decisively. "And not on that couch. You can sleep in my bed during the day if you need to."

He sighed, "Thanks, Ro-Ro."

He toed off his shoes and tugged off his shirt. I focused on my bed and pulled back my duvet. "Under or over?"

"Over." I nodded and pushed my duvet back into place. Paul collapsed on my bed, his feet hanging off the end. He laid on his front, his head turned to the side and he was completely relaxed. I pulled my curtains across and then walked back over to the bed. Paul was already fast asleep and I grinned. He and Jenna looked exactly alike when they slept, and they usually laid in the same position: arms flung out, head tilted to the side and knee bent up.

I started to back away when Paul muttered something and reached out. His arm snagged my waist and a squeek escaped me as I toppled onto the bed. Paul turned onto his back and wrapped both of his arms around me, burying his head in my neck.

"Fuck," I cursed. I was wearing far too many clothes to be hugging a werewolf. Shape-shifter. Whatever the hell he is. I could already feel sweat dripping down my back and the side of my face from the heat. Oh boy. I shifted uncomfortably and-

What time am is Jenna coming home? About 3pm, right? I wander if Paul is going to pick her up or if I am? Then again I can't exactly drive very well. What is my rental car- Damn it! What's the use in pretending I can't feel Paul against my stomach? It's not like it will make it go away or anything.

I started to blush at my thoughts. Okay, so what if Paul's aroused? It's not like I'm some 16 year old girl whose never felt one before. So what if I'm a 26 year old virgin? I write the hottest, sexiest love scenes ever in my books. Heck, it was only a month ago that Susan Elizabeth Phillips told me that she loved my books! And she's a huge author!

I shifted again, freezing when Paul's erection rubbed against me, making both of us moan. Only he was asleep, the lucky jerk- wow, okay. So not the time to think of the word 'jerk'. I shook my head and decided to simply try and sleep. The more I move, the worse I seem to make it. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

I thought that it would take me hours to fall asleep; that I'd be unable to because of what was prodding against my stomach. But instead, I fell asleep within seconds.

"Paul," I moaned. I shifted and muttered under my breath. I felt Paul freeze besides me before slowly moving onto his side and gently draping an arm over my waist, gripping my hip. I mumbled again and fisted my hands, clutching at my pillow. Paul paused before easing his arm up over my waist and chest, gently touching my cheek. I felt his fingers brush over my eye lids, down the bridge if my nose and then gently across my lips.

I blinked my eyes open and yawned, releasing the pillow long enough to cover my mouth. I rubbed my eyes free of sleep and looked up at Paul.

"Hmm?" I murmured sleepily.

"Hi." Paul smiled and I automatically smiled back.

"Hey," I replied. I blinked up at him, still half asleep. "You feeling better now?"

He nodded and his fingers fluttered through my hair. "Oh yeah. I'm doing great."

I felt myself completely relax again and my eyes slowly drifted shut. "'Kay. I'm gonna sleep again."

Paul chuckled deeply, "Okay. I'm going to pick Jenna up."

I nodded as sleep loomed but I suddenly jerked up. I stared at Paul with wide eyes. "Pick up Jenna?" I looked at the clock and then cursed. So much for telling Paul that he was a father. Damn.

"Yeah. I don't want her to be the last one to leave."

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair as he rolled off the bed. I watched in fascination as the afternoon sun that was filtering through the window glinted off his bare chest. He is one finely made werewolf. Shape-shifter. Whatever. I almost protested when he pulled his shirt on.

He caught me watching and gave me a devilish smile. "Like what you see?"

I was too tongue tied to answer so I simply shrugged. Paul sat on the edge of the bed and stuffed his feet into his trainers. I don't know what was wrong with me but I couldn't look away from him; my eyes were glued to the back of his neck where a lock of dark, dark brown hair was curling slightly at the end.

When he turned, my gaze stayed where it was. It followed the line of his stubbled covered jaw all the way to those really kissable lips. Which widened when he caught me looking. Again. My eyes drifted up to his and I could see the heat that was swirling in the grey depths. Loads of fantasties played out through my mind. Him slowly kissing his way down my neck to my breast. Another, this one replaying the night a few days ago in the kitchen. Only this time it went further. So, much, further...

"Rochelle." His voice was deep and hoarse. "Stop looking at me like that or I won't make it in time to pick up Jenna."

At Jenna's name I snapped out of my lusty fantasies. A hot blush ran up my neck. Shit. Lusty fantasties. That is so not good.

"Sorry." Oh, man. Was that really my voice? The sexy one? The one that sounds like I'd been having lusty fantasies? Well, okay. I had been having said lusty fantasies, but he's not meant to know that!

I couldn't help it. My mind turned back to the lusty fantasies and my eyes dropped to his lips again. I could imagine them on my skin so well I almost look down to make sure they weren't. Luckily, I decided I didn't need to. What better proof than looking directly at those lips?

"Rochelle," Paul groaned. He ran a hand over his face, cutting off my view.

It was enough. I forced my eyes away and looked out the window instead. My hand itched to fan my flustered face but I managed to restrain myself. Instead I cleared my throat.

"Would you mind stopping at the shop on the way back?"

Paul nodded and I watched out of the corner of my eyes as he stood and rubbed his chest in a distracted manner. "Sure. What do you need?"

You. Bed. Now. "Ice cream. Lot and lots of ice cream. And crisps. Any flavor. Chocolate too. I'm craving chocolate like you wouldn't believe."

I thought I heard Paul groan but when I glanced over he looked fine. More than fine. Damn it! There must be something wrong with my hormones. I haven't been this sexually aware of anyone since... eight... years... ago. Huh. I think I see a connection there.

I shook my head free of those thoughts and stood up, following Paul out the room and to the front door. He pulled a set of keys out of the small glass bowl by the front door as I lent against the wall.

Paul took a few steps towards me till he was directly in front of me. I gazed up at him with my dark green eyes and part me hoped that he was going to kiss me. The other part prayed that he wouldn't. I was way to wound up to stop at just kissing.

Paul stared down at me silently before gentlay wrapping a hand round the back of my neck. I took a second to take in how fucking huge his hand was. Jesus Christ! It took up nearly the whole of my neck! But then his mouth descended and I forgot all about the size of his hand.

It didn't start of gentle. It was raw. Hot. He devoured me. That's the only way to describe it. I forgot everything; it was simply me and him. Here and now. With a hell of a lot of sexual tension.

My own hands wrapped around his neck and his arm curled around my waist, pulling me against him. The hand on my neck tightened slightly and his thumb pressed against my jaw, opening my mouth wider as his tongue slowly rubbed against mine. I raised up on my tip toes, pressing myself against his chest. I groaned as the arm around my waist moved up my side and his hand brushed the edge of my breast.

He suddenly pulled away and both of us were panting for breath as he lent his forehead against mine. I kept my eyes closed and tried to focus on slowing down my pounding heart.

"You need to pick Jenna up," I muttered finally

"I know."

"You need to pick Jenna up now," I added.

"Yeah."

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a look on his face I couldn't interpret. I stared back at him for a few more seconds before sighing and pulling away. Paul muttered something under his breath and stepped back.

"I'll be back within the hour," he said with a sigh. "Don't go out, okay?"

I nodded obediantly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You be careful."

He gave me a smile. "That's what I'm meant to say." He leaned forwards and gave me a kiss, lingering for a moment before pulling back. "Be careful. I have my cell on me so call if there's any problem," he murmured, giving me one more lust filled look before walking out the house.

As soon as the door shut behind him, I let out a huge breath and sagged against the wall, fanning my hot hot face with my hand. Damn, that man can kiss. I shoved myself away from the wall and wandered over to the living room window. I watched as he climbed in his truck and started the engine.

Once I couldn't see him anymore I turned and headed for the kitchen. A drink. I needed a big, cold drink.

I opened the fridge and got the carton of juice out. I grabbed a tall glass and poured the cool juice in the glass till it was milimeters from the top. Slamming the carton on the counter, I picked the glass up carefully and took a deep sip. Man, that it good juice. Really good juice.

I looked out the window as I drank, thinking about Paul and Jenna. So much for telling him. Maybe I should wait till after this party on Friday. Or tell Paul during the party, when Jenna won't be in the house for hours. And when I'll be awake to tell him. That generally helps.

I nodded in decision and put my glass in the sink, rinsing it out as carefully as I could so that I wouldn't get my bandages wet. I failed. I muttered to myself and leaned against the edge of the sink, staring out the window again.

You couldn't see anything but forest. There was about four meters of grass before the trees started. And for once the sun filtered through the trees, turning the light a mystical green colour. I sighed in happiness. With such a perfect day, what could go wrong?

As soon as I thought that I wished I could take it back. Way to jinx the day or what. And jinx it I did. I'd barely finished the thought when I saw a flash of white. At first I thought nothing of it.

Until the vampire appeared at the edge of the forest.

My breath caught in my throat. It was the same guy. The one who looks so familiar and yet I can't place him. It was right there, in my head. I just couldn't bring it forwards.

I took a slow step back, trying to keep my heart at a steady pace as he smiled widely at me. All I needed to do was get to the landline on the wall and call someone. Anyone. As long as they're in the Pack, obviously.

But as I slowly backed away, his smile faded away into a frown. I couldn't stop myself when he started moving forwards, I spun and sprinted for the phone. The tips of my bandaged fingers had just touched the cold plastic when I was spun away.

"No, no. None of that. All we want to do is talk," the vampire chided.

"We?" I squeeked. The cold arm around my waist spread it's chill through me till I was covered in goosebumps.

"Mmhmm. I told you! I have a surprize for you!"

He moved forwards, keeping his arm wrapped around my waist, till we were stood by the open back door. The name he called out next shocked me so much I couldn't do anything. I just stood there, my heart skipping a beat.

The vampire that walked out from the cover of the trees had long dark blonde hair, blood red eyes and identical features to mine. In other words, my sister. Freya.

And she was... sparkling. Literally sparkling in the sunlight, casting rainbows all over the grass.

"F-freya?" I gasped.

She gave me a thousand watt smile. "Hello, little sister. Long time no see." I was too shocked to say anything.

"Come now, girls," the man behind me said cheerfully, "Let's go to the living room and catch up." He unwrapped his arm from around my waist but simply moved his grip to the top of my arm. His fingers were going to leave bruises they were so tight. He pulled me into the living room and shoved me onto the sofa before sitting down besides me. Freya practically appeared on the coffee table in front of me.

"It reeks in here." She scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"I'm afraid our little Rochelle has been very naughty, Frey-Frey. She's been hanging out with those pesky wolves."

Freya tutted. "Bad, bad, bad Shelly," she sang.

I stared at her with wide eyes. Oh, shit. She's crazy. I glanced at the vampire besides me. They both are.

"But not all is lost!" The man announced happily. "We can still save her."

Save me? From them? God, yes.

Freya gazed up at the man with wide, hopeful eyes. "Do you really think so? Can we really save her from them?" Them? As in the wolves?

I held up my hands. "Wait a second." Both sets of blood red eyes turned to me. "I don't need saving. I'm fine. Perfectly happy."

Freya suddenly jumped up. "Happy?! Your fucking happy?" She let out a mad roar and I didn't even have time to panic before she picked me up and threw me across the room.

I slammed into the wall hard enough to make it shake. Photo frames cracked under my weight and I gasped as small splinters pushed their way into my skin. I tried to stand up, to run away from the vampire that was stalking closer. But she was there before I could get to my knees. She picked me up and held me off the floor by my throat. I choked for air as I stared into my sisters face.

The man sighed from the couch. "Now, now, children. Stop playing around."

Freya instantly changed. She dropped me and I fell heavily on the hard floor as my lungs filled with air. Freya bit her lip nervously and crouched down in front of me.

"Oops!"

She picked me up and before I could blink, I was back on the couch. Both vampires suddenly froze and stared at me, their eyes turning a deeper red.

I followed their gaze down to my arm. What I saw made all the blood drain from my face. There was a small trickle of blood trailing down the inside of my arm. I looked back at the vampires to see them both staring avidly at the small trail of blood. Freya's lips pulled away from her teeth and a snarl rumbled through her chest. The man licked his lips and gulped roughly.

He suddenly jerked up. "We must leave. Now."

Before I could process that thought, he'd snatched Freya by the neck and ran out with a bang. I sat there on the couch for God knows how long. Even though I was dripping bood on the furniture, I couldn't make myself move. I'd nearly died. Again.

My sight dimmed but I forced myself to stay awake. Paul. I needed to call Paul and tell him what's happened. I nodded slowly to myself and stood up on shaky legs. I stumbled to the kitchen, leaving drops of blood behind me as I tried to rip my bandages off my hands. Once I'd managed, I grabbed the phone off the hook with clumsy hands and somehow managed to dial his number.

I lifted it to my ear and listened as it rang. Once. Twice. Thrice. He finally answered. "Rochelle?"

"Have you got Jenna?" I asked faintly.

"Yeah, she's sat next to me. Why?" I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Take her to Emily's okay? And make sure she's safe. Please."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He demanded with concern,

"Just-" I took a deep breath and managed to choke out "-Hurry."

"I'm coming, Ro-Ro. Stay on the line, okay?" I nodded and sank to the floor. "Ro-Ro? You still there?" I stupidly nodded again, not even thinking that it was pointless as he couldn't see me. "Come on, sweetheart. Say something."

My throat was too tight with fear but I managed to let out a choked sound. "Shit," Paul muttered as the phone crackled. I dimly heard the truck skid to a stop and doors opening and closing.

"Is Aunty Ro alright?" Jenna asked in the background.

"I'm not sure, Jen," Paul answered. "Is it okay if you stay here while I check?"

"No. It's fine." Her voice suddenly brightened, "Will Seth be here?"

"Uh huh."

The sound faded out then and I glanced around the kitchen. My eyes landed on the back door. Or rather, the splinters of the back door. The hinges were still swinging and had bits off wood still screwed to them. I stared through the sunlight streaming through the open door way and at the forest. My heart stopped in my chest. Freya was stood there, gazing at me with hungry eyes.

"P-Paul," I stuttered into the phone.

"What is it Ro-Ro?" He asked straight away.

"Hurry."

"I'm just down the road, sweetheart. I'll be there any minute."

Freya gave me a feral grin and slowly faded back into the forest until all I could see was her blod red eyes. Then they too faded away. I sat frozen, not even daring to blink in case she reappeared.

When a hand touched my shoulder I screamed as loud as I bloody could and jumped up five feet in the air.

"Ro-Ro! It's just me. Your okay, sweetheart."

I looked up (and up and up and up) at Paul with wide frightened eyes. "Jesus fucking Christ, never do that to me again."

"Ro-Ro." His eyes took in te small trickles of blood trickling down my arm and he snatched me up and hugged me tightly and yet gently enough that it didn't hurt. He picked me up then, wrapping an arm under my legs and the other behind my shoulders. I curled into him and focused on breathing steadily. "I'm getting you out of here." I nodded and tucked my head under his chin.

He bundled me into the car and freaked out when he left me on my own as he ran roubd the front of the truck. As soon as he was inside I scooted over and tucked myself into his side. As long as he was next to me, I wouldn't freak out. Much.

Paul started the truck, the tyres skidding as he pulled away and roared down the road. The trees flashed by in one big green and brown blur.

"Where-" I gulped and tried to make my voice sound more confident and less shaky. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Sam's, sweetheart. It'll be safe there."

I nodded and folded my arms around myself as I started shaking. Paul beckoned me closer and wrapped and arm around my shoulder and pulling my head down till it rested on his chest, just above his heart. I took in the warmth he was giving off happily as he ran a hand over my hair soothingly. Once I'd stopped shaking, I closed my eyes and focused on Paul. He was shaking slightly and his heart was beating quickly.

"You okay?" I asked when I could manage it.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Just..." He sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly. "I can smell them on you and-" He cut off with a growl.

I rubbed a hand over his chest, trying to reassure him. "I'm okay."

He chuckled tightly. "Sure, that's why your shaking and deathly pale." His hand tightened on the steering wheel. "What if I hadn't gotten there in time? What if I was too late and they'd already-" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"But you weren't Paul, and that's all that matters. You got there in time to save me and-" I looked upp at him a fake scowl on my face -"made me scream like a banshee."

A small smile flittered over his face before it turned back to one of worry and concern. "I can smell two." His grip tightened on me slightly. There were two bloodsuckers."

An image of my sister flashed through my head and I started to shake again. I closed my eyes and turned my head into his shirt. "My God, Paul. You won't believe-" I choked off as my throat became too tight.

"Won't believe what, sweetheart?" Paul asked as he pulled the truck to a stop.

I gulped past the lump in my throat and looked up at him. "I know who the second vampire is."

Paul's eyes were so filled with concern that my heart thumped painfully in my chest. He pushed my hair back away from my face. "Who, sweetheart?"

I shook my head. "You can't telll Jenna. No matter what happens, you can't tell her. She thinks she's dead and it would break her heart if she knew."

Paul frowned. "Who does Jenna think is dead?"

I took a deep breath and let it all out in one big rush. "My sister. Freya."

It was kind of a blur after I told Paul that. He sat in shocked silence as I told him that Freya was Jenna's Mother, leaving out who her Dad was, and how Freya lost her mind, literally, when she gave birth.

I explained how I found her a good place to stay. Rose Mental Institution. And that I used to visit her every month until a few years ago when she suddenly went crazy and attacked. After that I'd been asked to not visit for a while and just never went back.

"So Freya is a vampire?" Paul asked finally.

I nodded. "A crazy, psycotic vampire." I gripped Paul's hand tightly. "Promise me you won't fight her. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt because of her."

Paul squeezed my hand but shook his head. "I can't promise that Ro-Ro. What if she attacks me? Or one of my brothers? No. I can't promise that." Just as panic started to spread he added, "But I promise I'll be carefull."

That placated me somewhat. I finally nodded when I realized that that was the best I was going to get. Weariness siddenly washed over me and I bit back a groan. I could feel ever little pin prick of pain now that I thought about it. Ouch.

Paul opened the door and gently tugged me out. "Come on. We need to tell the Pack what's going on. But first we need to get you cleaned up."

I bit my lip and looked down at my once white shirt. As I stood on my legs I said, "Um, Paul?" He glanced down at me and I gave him a shaky smile. "My legs are about to give way and I think, I'm going to faint."

His eyes widened and he caught me just as I started falling. My world went black and I welcomed it. Anything to get of this crazy world.

**AN: Okay, so there we go! It was Freya! Dum, dum, dum! I hope this makes up for the whole 'not-updating-in-ages' thing. PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	11. Most Hated Words: Sexual Tension

**AN: Here's the next chapter, obviously. Hope you like it. **

"Fucking tweezers," I cursed, flinching as the Doc pulled yet another sliver of glass from my shoulder. I had loads of the bloody thing all over the back of my arms, neck and shoulders. And more disgusting looking bruises. Yay.

"Are you okay?" Paul called through the dark brown door of the spare room in Emily's house.

I saw the handle twisted and yelled. "No! Don't come in, Paul! I don't have my shirt on!"

"It's not like I haven't seen any of it before."

I blushed a deep shade of red and ignored the Doc, who was snickering behind his hand. "Paul Waters, you haven't seen me in eight- OW!"

The Doc winced. "Sorry. That was a big one."

"Can't believe she's in there on her own with a male doctor in her bra," someone said as they passed the door.

"Shit. Hadn't thought of that," Paul muttered.

"Fuck!" I cursed as the Doc pulled out an even larger piece from my arm. Why oh why did Freya have to chuck me into the wall of photo's?

"That's it! I can't stand out here and listen to you in pain!" The door was shoved open before I could yell again.

I squealed and covered my chest with my hands. So what if I had my bra on? It was that and shorts I borrowed from Emily. There's sexual tension, people. A lot of it when it comes to Paul and I. Don't forget I'm a 26 year old virgin. That a lot of sexually frustrated years. Especially that year Paul and I went out. I nearly shivered at the memories. Damn, but that boy can kiss! Among a few other things...

"Ow!" The pulling of another shard jerked me out of my thoughts. "Damn it, Doc. Why didn't I want the drugs again?"

He chuckled and tapped the tweezers on the edge of the metal bowl where all the shards were. There were nearly fifteen there already and we've only done my right side. It was nearly enough to make me cry. "Because you wanted to be with it for the rest of the day. Not swinging from the ceiling in your underwear while singing bad pop songs."

"Good - Ouch! - point. Thanks for reminding me." I turned my gaze on Paul. He was staring at the Doc with a scowl on his face that said 'I-will-pummel-you-if-you-make-her-cry'. I retaliated with a glare that said 'stop-scaring-the-nice-doctor-you-asshole'. I like the sound of mine better, don't you? I managed to add that nice little swear word into it. Yeah, much better than Paul's.

"Paul," I said, drawing his attention away from Doc (I can't remember his name so Doc is it I'm afraid). When he finally had his full attention on me I glared at him with the same glare mentioned above. "If your going to be in here, shut the door, stop glaring at the doctor and come hold my bloody hand. I need something to squeeze to -ow!- death if I'm getting through this with out drugs."

Paul muttered under his breath but did as I asked with out any loud complaints. When I had ahold of his hand I did as I promised and squeezed. Hard.

"Why don't you just take the drugs?" Paul asked when his fingers started turning blue.

"Because the last time I had drugs I was high and had a fight with a fucking spoon and an ice cream tub." The Doc sniggered, but dutifully carried on without comment.

Paul sighed and held out his other hand. "Switch hands at least, before my fingers fall off."

"Wimp," I muttered as I let go of his hand. "Could you grab me a blanket or something? I'm feeling exposed and I don't like it."

"Your cranky when your in pain," Paul said as he opened a cupboard and pulled out a patchwork quilt. He wrapped it around me so that the top of my back and arms were exposed still, but my middle, lower back and chest were covered.

"Oh, like your not," I snapped. "Mother fucker!"

"That was a big one," the Doc added helpfully.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock," I growled.

"Are you sure you don't want the drugs?" Paul asked again.

"Yes. And if you ask me that one more time you'll wish you had the drugs!" I glared towards the Doctor. Why the hell did I call him nice again? Inflicting pain on innocent women. Ha! "How much longer is this going to take? I have phone calls I need to make."

"Hmm." The Doc thought for a second before saying, "An hour at the most."

"Bugger!" I returned my focus to Paul, who looked as if he was choking. "Don't die on me, Paul. I need you to get my-"

"It's here, Aunty Ro." Jenna came in holding a big bag. "Some of the guys went round to your place and got us some clothes. I asked them to grab your Blackberry, laptop and cell as well as the chargers."

"Jenna, hon, I could kiss you." She handed over my Blackberry with a smile.

"That's okay. I know you need to make calls. You usually do. Besides. Peggy will be calling any-" My Blackberry rang.

"Are you psychic or something?" I asked that little neice of mine.

She shook her head. "No, but Peggy always calls on the first Saturday of every month."

"Oh, duh!" I shook my head in disgust. I am so out of it lately. I snapped my phone open. "Hello?"

"Rochelle! Darling! How's it going?"

"Um." I flinched as the Doc pulled some more glass out. "Not that well, actually."

"Oh no! Darling! What's happened? Are you pregnant?"

"What? No! Of course not. What made you think that?"

"Oh, well. One of my other clients just got pregnant. One night stand. Doesn't know who the father is as she was rather drunk."

"That's not good," I said sympathetically.

"Never mind, darling. It'll all turn out well in the end. Her husband believes it's his."

I shook my head with a small smile. Typical Peggy. As daft and dippy as they come and yet she makes a briliant publicist. "Anyway, I'm afraid I'll be a bit late getting my-" I shot a look at Paul who was listening avidly "-work in. I just got... attacked at home." That is true, so technically I'm not lying.

"Oh, my goodness! Rochelle honey, are you okay? Did you call the police? Do you need anything? You know, darling, I'm not liking the sound of America so far. Didn't you have a car accident a few weeks ago, too? Oh, darling. I really think you should come back to England."

I felt Paul tense besides me and frowned up at him as I shook my head. "No, Peggy. America is fine. Safe, actually. But I've been so distracted lately I just haven't been thinking properly."

"Well, if your sure. And of course, you take as long as you need on your next book. Ciao, darling! Must go! Important people calling!"

I pulled a face and flicked my phone shut. Shit. I glanced up at Paul to see him frowning at me. "What exactly it is that you do for a living?"

I looked at Jenna and she raised her eyebrows and looked directly at Paul before back at me. Damn, even Jenna thinks I should tell him. It's not that I'm ashamed I'm a writer or anything like that. It's just... well one of my books is kind of a story about us. Sort of. I changed all the names, of course. And made Freya my best friend instead. And- well, let's just say I changed it. That was why I didn't want Paul to know I'm an author in case he brought my books and read them. Plus, all the -cough- sex scenes were basically me imagining what I wanted to do to, with and for him. I just changed the names.

But I digress. It doesn't really matter any more, does it? It seems like everythings coming out from the deep well of secrets and feelings.

"I'm a writer," I said finally. "I have a large number of books that have been published and I use a psuedonym, so no, you can't read any of them. Now shush." I looked at Jenna, "Can you get me something to snack on, please? I'm starving and haven't had anything to eat since breakfast."

Jenna nodded. "Okay. I'll see if Emily has anything." She walked out and shut the door behind her. I picked up my cell and scrolled through my list of contacts till I got to the Institute's number.

"Can you be trusted to keep whatever you hear in this room to yourself?" I asked Doc.

He nodded. "Promise on my wife's life. I won't repeat anything I hear."

I nodded in satisfaction and- "Wait a sec. You have a wife? For real?"

The Doc smiled. "Yeah. And two sets of twins. Seven and five. And another set on the way."

"Geeze. Twins are common in your families I take it?"

He shook his head. "It wasn't but it is now."

I shook my head and pressed the green button. I lifted the blackberry to my ear and waited. When someone finally answered I asked after Dr Monroe.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid he died a few weeks ago," the nurse said.

"What? How?" I demanded.

"I'm afraid we had a major break out a few weeks ago and Dr Monroe was killed during the break out."

I tightened my hand on my cell. "Break out? What break out? Why haven't I heard of any break out?"

Shuffling paper. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Rochelle Thatch. My sister is a patient there. Freya."

"Thatch, Thatch..." The woman suddenly gasped. "You mean no one called you?"

"Called me about what?" Paul grabbed my free hand and gave it a reassuring me squeeze.

"Oh, Miss Thatch. I'm really sorry. If any of us had known no one had called you, I would have done so sooner." She paused for a second before carrying on, "Your sister was one of the escapee's, Miss Thatch. There were five altogether. We've only found two of them. The others are still at large."

"And my sister?" Even though I knew the answer, I asked anyway, wanting to know what they would say.

"No clues I'm afraid, Miss. A pedestrian thought he saw someone with familiar features in Bristol but when we searched, she wasn't there."

"Bristol?" Jesus, the Institution was near Scotland. That's a long way to travel undetected. Especially if your crazy. Unless your a vampire.

"Yes, Miss. That was last week. We've heard neither hide nor hair of her since."

"Well, that's just great. Thanks." I snapped the phone shut. "You hear all that?" I asked Paul.

"Can't believe they forgot to call you," he said as an answer. "Who forgets to call?"

I rubbed my free hand over my face. "Them, obviously." I flinched as a piece of glass tugged at my skin roughly.

The Doc put the tweezers down with a clatter and pulled off the plastic gloves he'd been wearing. "Bear with me for ten more minutes, Miss Thatch. I just need to put a few butterfly stitches on some cuts and-"

I nearly broke Paul's hand I was holding on so tightly. "Stitch? As in needles?"

"Shit! Rochelle, sweetheart, let go of my hand!"

My eyes jerked to his and I quickly let go of the hand I'd been pulverizing. "Sorry."

The Doc chuckled. "Not stitches as in needles. It's simply thin strips with an adhesive backing that can be used to close small wounds. No needles included."

I sighed in relief. That's good. I hate needles. I can only tolerate them when I have to. Or if I'm high on some sort of drugs.

"Thank you for coming out. I know you didn't have to do that and I'm greatful. I don't like hospitals."

The Doc smiled as he pulled on a new pair of gloves. "It's no problem. It's nice to get away from the hospital every now and then. Word of advise, don't hire your wife as your secretary. More excuse for her to nag you."

I laughed and covered my mouth. "Sorry. No offense."

He chuckled himself. "It's fine." He turned serious. "This will hurt, especially with out the drugs."

I cleared my throat nervously, my eyes flickering over to Paul. "Um, can I have a hand or arm or something?"

Paul knelt down in front of the chair I was sat on and wrapped his arms around my lower back. I relaxed briefly and rested my hands on his shoulders. Then I tensed up again. Shit. "This okay?" He asked into my bare thigh where his head was resting.

"Yeah," I replied with a tight voice.

If he just tilted his head slightly to the left and up a bit I would be more than fine. In fact, I'd be so exstatic I'd- Damn it!

I jerked and hissed in pain as I felt the Doc tugging my skin closer together as he applied the stitches. I fisted my hands in his shirt.

"Shh, Ro-Ro. It'll be over quick," Paul murmured, his breath fanning over my thigh.

Oohhh, that felt good. Gotta get him to keep talking. Wait. No. Fuck. Think straight Rochelle! It's his fault your like this anyway. Him and his goddamn sexiness. Wait, no. Him and his dick, which he couldn't keep out of Freya's pants. "Yeah, that mother fucker."

The Doc paused. "Is it too painful?"

I blinked and looked at him over my shoulder. "Huh?"

He sat back. "You cursed. Do you want the drugs?"

Oops. "Um, no thanks. I'm completly fine. " Forgive me God, for thou hath spoken bullshit.

The Doc nodded as if he believed the bullshit I was spouting and I sighed in relief. That would have been hard to explain. I dropped my head back down to glare at the top of Paul's.

I blame him entirely. If he hadn't of slept with Freya, we would have still been together and Jenna would most likely be OUR daughter instead of my neice. Plus, this goddamn sexual tension that HE instigated would have been dealt with years ago.

"And it wouldn't be pissing me off now."

"What wouldn't?" Paul asked.

I blinked. Shit. Out loud again? What is wrong with me today? "Nothing. Just thinking." Yeah, about how turned on I'm getting. And wishing the doctor wasn't here so that we could- "Damn it!"

The Doc lent back. "Okay, I hadn't even touched you then so it's not my fault."

"Uh, sorry. Still thinking. Ignore me."

Paul chuckled against my thigh and I almost groaned. Instead it just made me cranky. "Damn it, Paul! Get off me!"

"Nah, I'm alright here."

I gaped down at him. What? He's 'alright', is he? Well I'm bloody not 'alright'! If he breathes on me one more time I'm going to- Breathe in, and out. Control your murderous urge, Rochelle. For they won't help you in the slightest.

Anyway, it would be best to forget that damn sexual tension as he won't be coming (in any form) near my pants. We may have kissed a few times (a few very, very hot times...) and the sexual tension is enough to drown in (drown four people in), but he had his chance which he threw away. So the sexual tension can-

"Right. There we go. All finished."

Oh, thank God. If I had to think the words 'sexual' and 'tension' one more time, I was going to scream.

I stood up quickly with the quilt and shoved Paul off me. I could feel the butterfly stitches and grimaced. Man, that feels weird.

I gave the Doc a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." As he packed up he looked at Paul. "Now, with the stitches. Try and not let her scratch at them otherwise I'll have to replace them. If they do come off, bring her to the hospital or give me a call and I'll redo them. I'll call in a few weeks to see how they're doing and when I can remove them."

Hold up. Why is he telling Paul this? I'm the one with the stitches here! Well, sort of stiches.

Paul placed a warm hand on my waist. "I will. Does she need to rest or anything?"

The Doc scratched his head. "Not really." He finally looked at me. "Nothing too strenuous though." He looked up at Paul with a raised brow. "Got it?"

"Got it, Doc." I frowned at Paul over my shoulder. What is he smiling about? What did the Doc say that was so- Wait. He couldn't possibly mean- He wouldn't... would he?

I looked over at the Doc not wanting to believe that he could possibly mean- Oh, he does alright. And this is when my blush makes a dazzling appearence. I cleared my throat awkwardly and looked at the door. What is taking Jenna so long with that food? She left over half an hour ago.

I shook my head in despair and pulled away from Paul to walk over to where Jenna had dropped the huge canvas bag. I lifted it and- watched Paul take it from my hands to place on the bed. I scowled at him. He didn't take any notice though as he was still talking to the Doc.

"-need antibiotics?"

The Doc shook his head and opened his mouth to reply. I tuned back out. Instead, I opened up the bag and searched for a top I could wear that wouldn't irritate the hell out of my back. I dived past all the underwear (note to self: Kill whoever packed this bag. Lacy black and red underwear not in any way funny) till I got to my clothes. Luckily, someone had packed my rugby shirt but I didn't want to wear that as it had the England rugby teams autographs all over it. Don't want to get blood on that now, do I?

The only shirt I could find suitable to wear was one of Paul's. Typical. Muttering under my breath I dropped the quilt and gently pulled it on. It was one of those white tank tops that guys wear to show off their muscles. Or by those bad boy types. I looked at Paul. Yep, bad boy types. It was like their signature.

When the Doc finally started leaving, I followed, ignoring Paul's looks of concern and detoured to the kitchen as they headed for the front door. Laughter, loud chatter and squeals of little children were echoing through the house and I smiled at the scene I saw as I walked into the filled room.

A few of the boys were (fake) growling and chasing after the kids, making them laugh and squeal. The women were helping cook, battling the guys greedy hands who were hoping for some snacks. In between getting their wandering hands smacked, the guys were talking between themselves. The smell of cakes and meat made my mouth water and I all but ran over to the counter.

Jenna smiled at me from the other side. "Aunty Ro-Ro! How is your back doing?"

I grimaced. "I officially hate tweezers."

Jenna chuckled. "I'll make sure to throw yours out then."

I gaped at her. "You can't do that!"

"Why? You hate tweezers, right?"

"Not enough to have bushman eyebrows."

"Huh. I thought they looked more like caveman eyebrows."

I scowled at her and playfully slapped her on the arm. "Har har. Very funny. Get back to cooking, young missy. Before I ground you for a month."

Jenna placed a hand over her heart and widened her eyes. "Ground? Moi?"

I hmphed and sat on a free stool. "Work, missy." Jenna started to bounce off. "Wait!" I pulled her back and gave her my most charming smile. "Steal me something to eat?"

"You want me to commit a crime?" Jenna gasped. "Aunty Ro!"

"What?" I defended. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

Narrowing her eyes, Jenna cast a careful look around to make sure no one was looking beofre sliding a cookie towards me that she'd hidden under her apron.

"Jenna Thatch! You little theif!" I smiled at her and took a bite out of the cookie. My God, it was delicous. "Thanks," I mumbled through a mouthful of crumbs. Jenna's smile widened and she bounced off to Emily's side where she started to help do something with berries. I smiled myself and took another bite of cookie.

Only to start choking on it when someone slapped me on the back. Right. Over. My stitches.

"Heya, Rochell. How are you doing?"

I barely had time to think 'ow' before someone was yelling.

"Jared! Get your hand off her!"

"Huh?"

I coughed hard as I swallowed the cookie the wrong way. I managed to cough out, "Injury on back, Jared."

"Shit! Rochelle, I'm sorry." Jared yanked his hand away.

Paul was suddenly there besides me. I gaped at him. "Where did you come from?"

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

I nodded. "Yep." I lied.

"Liar."

Damn. "So I'm not so okay. That freaking hurt." I shrugged and instantly regretted it. "It's fine though." I popped some cookie in my mouth and chewed, trying not to focus on my stinging back.

Paul frowned in concern. "Are you sure? Maybe you should go lay down."

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Besides, I'm starving. I haven't eaten in hours."

Paul rubbed his jaw. "Shit. Forgot about food." He stared at me for a minute. "How about we make a deal?"

I eyed him as I took a small bite out of the cookie. "What sort of deal?"

"If you go lay down, I'll bring you up some food as well as Moulin Rouge."

I brightened at the name of my favourite movie. "Moulin Rouge? Really?" I grinned at him. "On my up there already!" I stood and unthinkingly gave him a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a bright shade of red when I realized what I'd done. Geeze, Rochelle, way to encourage him! I shook my head and started making my way to the door.

As I walked baack up the stairs to the spare bedroom, I made a vow to myself. From this day onwards, Paul Waters, will never have sex with me. No matter how much suffering I'll be putting myself through, he does not deserve it.

An image of Paul flashed through my head. His eyes dark and dazed with lust. His hair standing on nd from where I'd run my hands through it. His heart thumping loudly under my hand as he bent down to take my-

Shit. I ran a hand through my hair. Maybe I should buy one of those chatity belts. Then again, with his strength, he would simply rip it off. Double damn. So how the hell am I going to ward him off? And without losing my heart in the process...?

**AN: Okay, so I know not much happens. Well, there's lots of sexual tension. And then more secual tension... But still! Hope it was good! Please Review! I'll try and update sooner but I have exams I'm not prepared for in a few days! Didn't actually get told I was taking exams till this morning. Damn teachers and mother. One loses the letter that was sent and forgets to tell me. The other just assumes I know because of said letter. Adults. Idiots I tell ya. (No offense to any adult readers I have. It's not you! I swear!)**

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes but the spellchecker isn't working and I don't have time to go through it right now. Oh! And, I plan to completely recheck my 'Another' story in a few weeks. I was flicking through it when I realized how inconsistent it was. As well as the spelling and grammar. *Shudders* It was terrible. I can't believe I actually left it like that! Anyway...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. No! No, no and NO!

Chapter 11 – No! No, no and no!

This whole 'no sex' thing isn't going so well. In my defence, it would be a lot easier if Paul weren't so damn hot. And if he kept his freaking shirt on, that would help even more. But nooo. I also blame who ever packed my bag. Once I'd shut the spare room door behind me, I'd decided that I'd change into my PJ's. Only the 'PJ's' that were in my bag were skimpy, lacy and mainly made of silk. These were the presents that friends gave me as jokes. At least, I hope they were jokes. Dear God, I hope they were jokes.

Anyway, I'd asked to borrow one of the guy's shirts instead. Believe it or not, they cover more than my "PJ's" do. So Paul placed the two trays that were filled with food on the end of the bed and tugged off his shirt. The only thought that had crossed my mind was: Oh my God. My temperature rose and a blush ran across my features as I watched his muscles flex.

So here I was, lying on my side with a semi-naked Paul behind me as I tried to focus on Moulin Rouge. Paul had tried to feed me but when I'd nearly bit off his hand with indignation, he'd left me to it. So I was munching on the gigantic plate of food, slapping Paul's hands every time he tried to nick some of my food. He'd already devoured his tray and wasn't even watching the TV. I could feel his gaze on me the whole time. It was seriously unnerving.

I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my food, the movie and not the 6ft hottie behind me. Why does he have to sit so damn close anyway? Jerk. He should know that I like my personal bubble to stay un-popped thank you very much.

And I still hadn't come up with a way to ward him off. It was making me even crankier.

We were barely halfway through the film- heck, we were only half an hour into it- when I felt Paul's hot hand on my hip. I froze as he slowly moved his thumb. Nothing else, just his thumb. Rubbing up and down in small movements. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest, but I kept my gaze on the TV screen, not seeing a bloody thing.

He did nothing else for nearly ten minutes and I started to relax, thinking -hoping- that that was it. He wasn't going to try anything else.

Obviously my hopes were squashed hard when his hand slowly moved up my side, over my waist. His finger brushed the edge of my breast and my breath caught in my throat. But his hand kept moving up, over my shoulder and neck to massage my ear lobe. Oh, Jesus Christ almighty, that should NOT turn me on. It's a freaking ear lobe!

I tried to not react to it. Honestly, I really tried. But I couldn't stop the small shiver and the fast pound of my heart.

It's okay, I told myself. It's just an earlobe. He'll stop in a minute. If not... well. I'll think of something, I'm sure.

Only he didn't stop. Good God, he did not stop. It just got worse. He subtly shifted closer (although not so subtly seeing as I was aware of every move he made) until I could feel his body heat radiating through my back. If it was possible, my heart sped up and I literally didn't move a muscle. Not voluntarily anyway. His other hand came up and started playing with my hair, twisting it around his fingers and tugging gently. It sent shock waves through me.

Seeing as how the movie wasn't a good distraction (Christian and Satine were making out. Just the perfect thing to watch right now.) I quickly thought of other, more interesting things. I quickly found that there wasn't anything more interesting than what Paul started to do with his fingers. I swear, it should be illegal. Whatever he's doing... illegal. Fingers should not make me feel this... excited and, well. Yeah.

Jenna. Jenna has a sleepover tomorrow. At... Matthews. I need to find that toy car Elena sent over from Italy. Where did I put-

Paul gently ran his finger down my arm, raising goose bumps in it's trail. He repeated the action again and again and again an- I think you get the picture.

I cleared my throat and shifted forwards slightly, hoping for some distance. But if I went any further, I'd fall off the bed.

The toy. Where did I put that toy? I racked my brain for it. The box arrived the day we arrived, so it's most likely in the shed. Or maybe in my room somewhere. Heck, it could be in Jenna's room too.

Paul distracted me again. This time, it was more serious. This was hard-core seduction he was doing. Even after the Doc warned us not to do anything 'too strenuous'. Paul pushed my hair away from my neck, tucking it behind my ear as well so that my profile was completely clear to him. Now I know this doesn't sound like hard-core seduction, but this was just leading up to the main piece. He lowered his head and placed a warm, open-mouthed kiss where my neck met my shoulder.

My heart stopped.

"Hey," he murmured against my neck softly. "Ro-Ro?"

"Mmm?" I chocked out, keeping my eyes (that had glazed over, by the way) on the TV.

"Do you remember that night we went to the beach after school? The one after our Maths exam?"

That sneaky son-of-a-bitch. Mentioning the time we went skinny-dipping (okay, so it was more like just dipping, seeing as how I kept my underwear on and him his boxers) is the lowest trick in the seduction manual. Not only does it bring back memories (my God, the memories) but it also brings back the feelings in those memories.

I didn't let him know any of this though. I didn't let him know that I felt hot all over and my heart was pounding a beat faster than any drummer. I didn't tell him that yes, I remembered. I remembered the beyond hot make-out session, both in the sea, on the beach and in the truck. And by God, do I remember what we did and how we felt.

Instead, I frowned as if trying to remember. Yes. I played innocent. You can stop laughing now. "Do you mean that time you got stung by that random jellyfish that had got lost?"

Paul paused in what he was doing. The he chuckled, his breath fanning across my neck. He placed another kiss on my skin, this one higher up. "Ah, Ro-Ro. I can tell you remember." Damn it. "I can hear your heart racing." He placed another kiss just below my ear.

I tried to tune out. I tried to think of the one thing that was definitely going to get rid of this lust. I thought of the vampires.

I could hear Paul murmuring something against my neck, as he placed more kisses on my sensitive skin, but my mind was now completely focused on the 'bloodsuckers' as I'd heard the guys refer to them as. That doesn't mean I wasn't reacting to what Paul was doing. I was. Believe me, I really was. But it was in the background now. Mostly.

The image of that vampire was burned into my brain. Dark blonde hair, black eyes, gorgeous. Why does he look so familiar? And how did he and Freya meet in the first place? Another thought flashed through my head. What if the only reason he went after her was because of me? He did say he had a surprise for me. But how would he know so much about me?

I frowned and thought back, searching through my memory bank for the guy's face. It got cut off though when Paul shifted even closer and tugged my shirt up on my waist. I gasped at the heat that spread through me as he ran his hand up and over my waist, resting just below my bra.

He lent forwards and nipped my chin gently. "Rochelle?" He murmured. "Will you go out with me on Sunday?"

That's when it hit me. I gasped and jerked up right, forcing Paul to lean away and his hand to fall.

"Oh, my God." Holy shit.

"Shit. I'm sorry. It was too soon to ask, wasn't it? It's fine if you say no, by the way. Well, obviously it would hurt but I can cope. Besides it's probably not the best- mmph." I slapped my hand over his mouth, forcing him to shut up.

I stared at him with wide eyes and repeated, "Oh my God." Paul was looking at me with sad eyes, as if I'd just kicked his puppy. I just gaped at him in total and complete shock. "Holy shit."

Paul reached up and pulled my hand away, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I know that it's not the best time and-"

"Shut. Up." Paul flinched as if I'd hit him. I shook my head. "Shit. No. I didn't mean it like that. I would love to go out with you on Sunday." His face lit up but I didn't give him enough time to say anything. I rolled off the bed, already reaching for my jeans. "But right now we need to go home."

Paul frowned at me and sat up. "But it's safer here-"

I turned and stared at him as I dragged the denim on. "I know that. And you know I wouldn't leave unless it was really important."

He slid off the bed and stood. "What do you need?"

I paused, thinking about it. "A photo."

Paul raised a brow at me. "You want to risk your life for a photo?"

I nodded. "Yep. This is a really, really important photo."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Because it could identify the male vampire."

He didn't let me go. Instead, Seth, Paul and Colin went. I argued vehemently that I was the one who needed to go, as I knew what he looked like and where the photos were. But they argued back stating how they'd seen him too and could find the pictures easily enough if I told them where it was.

I'd cursed at them and tried to walk out but Paul simply hoisted me over his shoulder, despite my yells of protest, and dumped me on the sofa with an order to, "Keep my ass there." I replied my sticking my tongue out at him. His reply to that? A threat to bite it off. Again, that should not turn me on. Damn hotness!

Right now I was pacing in front of the sofa where Jenna, Emily and a huge Kim were sat, watching.

I checked my watch again. "Do you think they ran into trouble?"

Jenna frowned. "What, you mean the robbers? I'm sure Seth can handle them."

Shit. She doesn't know the truth yet. Gotta remember that. And the fact that 'Seth' is the one who can handle them didn't escape my notice. I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure your right."

"They'll be fine," Emily put in. She nudged Kim, who jerked awake.

"Huh? Oh, right. I'm sure they'll be perfectly safe. Only a photo right?"

I muttered swear words under my breath. Luckily all the kids were asleep in different parts of the house, so I wasn't a bad influence or anything. Actually... I checked my watch again. Eleven. I shot a look at Jenna. With a raised brow I said, "Bedtime, don't you think?"

Jenna groaned. "Aw, but Aunty Ro! Seth was going to read to me before I went to sleep!"

I kept my eyebrow raised. "And I'm sure he can read to you tomorrow night instead. It's way past your bedtime and you have school tomorrow."

Jenna muttered under her breath but stood up and gave me a quick hug, murmuring goodnight to the others before heading upstairs to the room we were sharing. We'll see how well that goes with Paul. I waited till I heard the door shut before turning to the others. "What if Freya was there waiting?" I continued to pace. "She was a complete psycho. Is a complete psycho. She has these rages suddenly and will generally attack anything near her."

"They'll be fine. They've been dealing with vampires for eight years. That's more than enough practice, don't you think?" Emily soothed.

I simply shook my head and kept pacing in worry. If I'd been with them I would have felt better. Okay, scratch that. I would have felt better if I was with Paul. I rubbed my arms and walked over to the window. I stared out into the darkness and felt the back of my neck tingling. Feeling uncomfortable, I backed up and walked over to the opposite corner where I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

We obviously weren't in the house on our own. Sam was in the study, catching up on bills. Leah, Quil and Jacob were patrolling outside and the other two were scattered through out the house somewhere fast asleep. So we were perfectly safe. Couldn't be any safer. At least until Paul comes back.

I ran a hand through my hair and tilted my head back to stare up at the ceiling. Damn it I wish I went with them!

Thankfully, before I could drive myself nuts, the door burst open and the guys tumbled in.

"We got it!" Seth said loudly.

We all shushed them. "The kids are asleep!" I hissed.

Seth's eyes became sad as Paul walked over to me. "Jenna's already asleep?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up to snatch the picture off of Paul. "She likes to think we think she is, but truthfully? She's wide awake reading or watching something."

His whole face brightened up. Mine became darker. "Great! I promised to read to her before she fell asleep."

I opened my mouth to tell him to stay the hell away from my eight-year-old niece but Paul shoved the photo in front of my face. My mouth remained open as I shakily took the photo from him. I fell back and sank to the floor, not even noticing the stinging pain when my shoulders hit the wall.

"Shit," I muttered. It was him. I can't believe I hadn't recognized him sooner. How many hours had I spent staring at this picture, year after year, praying that I could meet him once. Even just a glimpse of him would have been enough.

Now I wish I could take back every birthday wish I ever had, every tear I ever spilled over him.

"Ro? What is it? Who is he?"

I looked up at Paul, feeling oddly calm. "You know when we were going out, I showed you a picture of my Dad?" He nodded and I held out the photo. "Recognize the photo?"

Paul gaped. "Shit! Why didn't I recognize him before? I feel so stupid!"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," I muttered.

Standing up I handed the photo over to the girl's so that they could get a look. "His name is Ryan Thatch. He left before I was born and moved to California before Mum lost contact. Last I heard of him he was in a psych ward somewhere. But this was roughly eight years ago."

"So what's the whole story?" Sam asked, walking in and heading straight for Emily.

I blinked at him as he sat down and kissed all of his wife's scars. "What?"

"The vampires story. How did he become one. What made him come back for you? To change your sister."

"Sam," Paul rumbled warningly.

I narrowed my eyes at Sam. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

Sam kept a steady gaze on me. "They talked to you. Seem to want you. What I want to know is why. How. When."

My initial reaction was to snap at him, tell him to fuck off and get off my back. But I managed not to and instead my writers imagination ran wild. If this was a story... If this was story I would-

"Maybe he's always been-" Collin put in.

"I don't know," Paul argued loudly.

An argument started up and I rubbed my temples. When the shouting escalated I swore under my breath and stood up off the floor. Stumbling, I braced my hands on my hips and glared at the guys who were gesturing madly and raising their voice.

I glanced Sam out of the corner of my eye sigh and open his mouth. I beat him to it. "Shut up!" I roared. Everyone stopped mid-shout to stare at me. I glared at each and every one of them. "If you don't quietened down," I hissed, "then you'll wake up the kids and I swear you will be the ones to look after them!" I started to pace. "Besides, how am I meant to figure out what the hell is going on if I can't think? God!" Shaking my head I paced all the way into the kitchen and back again.

"If this was a story," I murmured out loud. Everyone was silent, watching me. I ignored them and paced faster, talking to myself. "If this was a story then it would all be connected."

"Anyone know what she's talking about?"

"Ssh!"

I frowned, that word echoing in my head. Connected... connected... I snapped my fingers. "That's it!" I spun to face the others. "That vampire that trashed my car; he came here with-" I gestured awkwardly "-the others, right?"

Paul answered me first. "Yeah. They all arrived together and are hiding somewhere, although we don't know where yet."

"He changed Harry," I said. They continued to stare at me. I made wild gestures as I explained. "If this was a story, I would make it so that the odd vampire out was the instigator. He was... I don't know, lonely or something and met Harry. I'm not sure what mental state Harry was or is in, but the Vamp probably promised him something maybe and Harry agreed. Then they found Freya, changed her and decided 'Hey, why not change the whole family while we're at it?' Only you guys were an unexpected obstacle. So now they're having to be extra careful and have to figure out their next move."

I paused. "Now that I think about it, yesterday was the first time I've been on my own in weeks. That means they're probably watching." I shivered. That's a disturbing thought.

When silence met me I glanced around the room to find everyone staring at me. I frowned. "What? Why are you staring?"

"I can't believe it, but that actually makes sense. Sort of," Jared said, dragging a blanket over his wife who was fast asleep.

"How did you come up with all of that?" Sam asked.

I shrugged and gingerly patted my shoulders where the continuous stinging wasn't letting up. "I'm a writer. It's sort of what I do. But it's nowhere near one hundred percent right. I'm probably only a fraction in the right direction. There are millions of different possibilities of how this all started."

"Well, that's very reassuring," Collin muttered.

I ignored him and rolled my shoulders. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm exhausted. I'm going to head to bed."

"Thanks for your help," Sam said.

"It's all my fault anyway. It's the least I can do."

"Well that's true," Jared said with a smile.

Paul growled at him warningly. I rolled my eyes and headed for the stairs. "Night everyone." I waved at them over my shoulder. Their 'good nights' followed me up the stairs. Along with Paul, of course. As if I could go anywhere on my own?

I ignored him though and rubbed my heavy eyes. Sleep. If I didn't get any soon, I would just drop.

"Before you get any ideas," I said as I headed for the spare room we (Jenna and I) were staying in, "Jenna is sleeping in the same room."

I looked at him over my shoulder and glared, making sure he got the point. He held up his hands as if waving a white flag. "I wasn't thinking anything." I snorted. The look in his eyes begged to differ.

I yawned and ran a hand through my long blonde hair. I padded up the last few steps and had taken one step in the direction on my room when I was spun round and pressed against the wall. My green eyes widened and I opened my mouth to ask what he thought he was doing, but he covered my mouth with his.

He picked me up, wrapped my legs around his hips and pressed as his tongue thrust into my mouth temptingly. I groaned, unable to stop it. Unfortunately (or not so much), this caused him to growl and press forwards, the thick bulge in his jeans creating friction in the most delicious way.

My eyes fell closed and I lifted my hands, gripping his shoulders tightly as I tightened my legs around him. By the time I realised that I was kissing him back just as hotly, it was too late to stop. To even think about protesting.

Paul dragged him lips across my cheek and down my neck, his hold on my hips tightening. He sucked gently on the soft skin between my neck and shoulder. I gasped, my hands flying into his short hair and holding on for dear life.

"Paul," I gasped as one hand left my hip, moving up my side before cupping my breast. He ran a thumb over my nipple and I moaned again, my hips jerking forward.

"God, I love that sound," Paul groaned before his lips covered mine again.

We kissed hotly for a minute before he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled us away from the wall, his hand still on my breast. He took a few steps to the right, opened a door, and stumbled inside. I was too busy to notice or care where we were.

The world tilted and we were suddenly lying down. Paul landed on top of me with a groan and he framed my face with both hands, kissing me with everything he had. I kissed back with the same amount of fever, despite how tired I was.

I don't quite know how it happened, I was too distracted by his kisses, but my T-Shirt was suddenly gone and my jeans were undone and being pushed down my hips. I pulled back from his kiss to drop my head back. His lips moved to my neck and trailed down past my collarbone and he kissed the tops of my breasts, and then traced the line of my bra with his tongue, causing me to groan again.

"Ro-Ro," he moaned against me.

The name made me freeze. Ro-Ro. Common sense started to dawn. Ro-Ro. Oh God, what am I doing?

"No," I gasped. "No sex!" I sat up and shoved Paul away from me.

It wasn't because of me that he moved. Please, he's like a rock. But he sat back when I tried to shove him away. His cheeks were red and his lips were slightly swollen from kissing. He was panting for breath and had an impressive bulge at the front of his jeans.

I scrambled away, forcing my eyes away from his jeans. "No sex!" I blurted, dragging my shirt (well, Paul's technically) over my chest and covering up.

"Okay," Paul said slowly, blinking at me with dark grey eyes. "We don't have to-"

"Never! Ever and ever. You had your chance, buster," I said, my brain returning from mush.

Paul's mouth fell open and it would have been comical if this weren't such a serious situation. "What? No sex? Ever?"

I shook my head fiercely. "Nope. My name is Chastity, mister."

He frowned in confusion and it looked so darn cute I was tempted to throw myself at him. "Your name is Rochelle, Ro-Ro."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I know that. It's a metaphor, Paul."

"Why can't we have sex ever?" He asked, running a hand through his short hair. "I thought everything between us was okay."

"It is. Mostly. But we're still not having sex." With that said, I scrambled off the bed (how the hell did we get to a bed?), only to fall to the floor. Wow, okay. Legs are still jelly.

"You still haven't told me why," Paul snapped, his face starting to flush with anger instead of- Moving on...

"You want to know why?" I asked hotly, standing up and doing up my jeans. Paul nodded sharply, standing too and towering over me. "Because not only is sex what broke us up the first time, but you-" I poked his hard chest with a finger "-don't deserve it."

Paul's brows snapped down. "What do you mean I don't deserve it?"

"Firstly, we haven't even gone out on a date yet."

"Yes we have. We've been on tons of dates."

"Not in the past eight years," I snapped. "Did you think that we could start up from where we left off? About to go at it and live happily ever after?"

"Well, yeah. You said you forgave me so I didn't see the problem-"

I didn't even realise that I'd picked the lamp up before I threw it. Paul ducked out of the way and it smashed against the wall.

"What the-"

"I forgave you for sleeping with my sister, you ass! Not for cheating on me! Nor did I say that I'd trust you with my heart again."

"I would never cheat on you!"

"You already have!"

"That's besides the point! You said you forgave me."

There goes a clock. "For sleeping with my sister!" I repeated loudly. "Not for cheating on me with someone else!" I threw a glass on the bedside table. "How do I know that I can trust you, huh? You already broke my heart once, Paul. I'm not sure that I can trust you with it again."

"Of course you can trust me!" He shouted.

"How?" I yelled back. "How do I know? What proof have you given me?"

"I shouldn't have to give you proof!"

Oh look, a flying shoe. "Your right! You shouldn't have to, but you do because you cheated on me!"

"How the hell am I supposed to prove that you can trust me?" He demanded.

I threw the matching shoe and this actually hit him on the head. He simply growled and threw the shoe so hard it embedded itself in the wall. Holy shit, I forget how strong he is.

"Figure that out yourself!"

Paul growled and snatched the book I'd thrown at him out of the air, tossing it on the bed. "Would you stop throwing things at me?"

"No!" I threw another book. "Because I'm mad at you!" I threw the matching lamp off a desk. "You are such an arrogant-" I threw another book "-good for nothing-" a plastic bin "-egotistical ass!" I finished my scream off by throwing a heavy paperweight. He caught a second before it would have hit him, causing me to let out a frustrated scream.

I threw another paperweight. "God! Do you have to catch everything I throw at you?"

Then I threw the most typical thing a woman throws when angry; a hair dryer. He caught it but forgot about the plug, which slammed into his shin, pointy bits first.

"Mother fucker!"

"Ha!" I crowed. "I hit you!"

He growled at me and I froze mid celebratory-jump. "Oh, shit." He dropped the hair dryer to the floor and stalked forwards.

I hurried backwards, running to the other side of the bed. "No, wait a second Paul-"

"You threw. A hairdryer at me," he snarled.

"Well, yes," I conceded. "But I was angry. Still am, actually."

"You threw. A hair dryer," he repeated, his eyes narrowing and his whole body tensing.

I couldn't help it. I screamed like a girl and ran for the door. I'd taken one step when he leaped over the bed in one easy bound and caught me. I struggled like a mad woman, but he easily held me, not even grunting when I elbowed him (a pure accident, by the way).

"You," he snarled in my ear, "are going to pay for that."

"No!"


	13. The Truth

**AN: Here we go. Enjoy.**

I couldn't help it. I screamed like a girl and ran for the door. I'd taken one step when he leaped over the bed in one easy bound and caught me. I struggled like a mad woman, but he easily held me, not even grunting when I elbowed him (a pure accident, by the way).

"You," he snarled in my ear, "are going to pay for that."

"No!"

He turned us around and stalked towards the bed. I kicked out. "Let. Me. Go!"

"Not until you learn your lesson," he stated matter of factly.

"What lesson?" I demanded, only partly sane. My mind was whizzing with all the things he could do to me. Most evolving around sex. Which sort of turned me on.

Damn.

"Aunty Ro?"

I squeaked as Paul suddenly spun to face the door. "Jenna!" He said in a tone of panic.

"Paul, what are you doing to Ro-Ro?"

"Uh, well," Paul faltered.

"Help, Jenna! Make him let go!" Yes, I do realise how pathetic it is to plead my _niece_ for help. But I don't care. Right now I'm all for it. I'd plead the devil himself if he was here. But my darling, lovely, adorable niece will rescue me I know it.

"Oh yeah? What did you do?"

I looked around Paul's side and gave a very serious look to my eight year old niece, who was leaning against the door jamb with her arms crossed. A frown was on her face. "I threw a hair dryer at him."

Jenna's shoulders jerked forwards and she gripped her t-shirt between her fists tightly. The little minx was trying not to laugh. "That was wrong of you, Aunty Ro."

"I know," I said through gritted teeth.

"Have you apologized?"

"No!"

Jenna tutted. "Then I'm afraid I can't help you." She turned her back on me and started to close the door behind her.

"That's it!" I yelled, slamming my fists into Paul's back. "You are grounded!"

"Sweetheart, you can't ground me," Paul said.

"Not you, you moron. That little minx! Grounded! For life, ya hear?"

Jenna simply laughed.

"Why you- Go to your room, missy!"

"Night, Aunty Ro," she called over her shoulder.

So much for her help.

"Ooh! If she thinks I'm cooking for her again," I muttered grumpily.

Paul growled and swung back around, heading for the bed again. "Bloody kids," he muttered under his breath. "Ruin a mood and plan simply by appearing."

Mood? Plan? Ruined? Oh, thank the lord. Note to self: Buy something amazing for Jenna.

"Put me down, Paul!" I continued to yell. I yelped when he did, dumping me on the bed and climbing on behind me. I scrambled back, but he snatched my ankle and dragged me towards him.

Only instead of kissing me to death or having wild hot sex with me, he turned me on my side, wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me back against his chest, tucking me into him. "Go to sleep," he muttered.

"What?" I gaped and turned my head so that I could stare at him. His eyes were open and dark, a familiar pout on his lips. He was sulking!

"Jenna ruined the mood," he moped. "So go to sleep."

My mouth opened to say, uh, something, but he distracted me. With his tongue. I couldn't stop the groan that spilled from me and reached up, scrunching my hand in his short hair. Paul ran his tongue along my bottom lip before nipping it with his teeth. One of his hands ran up my stomach, dragging my shirt with. He wrapped a hand around my breast and pulled his lips away.

Our breathing was heavy and his grey eyes had darkened with lust. "Go to sleep," he snapped ducking his head and hiding his face in my hair.

I was still fuzzy from his super duper hunky kiss so my eyes closed of their own accord and I pressed the tips of my fingers to my lips as I turned my face away.

Paul is going to be the death of me. Physically and emotionally.

"Get your hand off my breast, Paul Waters!"

Paul jerked awake, tightening his hold on me and making me squeal. "Paul!"

"Ah! Sorry." He yanked his hand off me and I pulled my shirt back down, my face beet red.

I cursed him under my breath as I rolled out of bed. I ache, everywhere, my head hurts, my eyes feel gritty and my mouth is a cotton ball. I'm horny, restless and all I want to do is jump back into bed and say 'have at it, cowboy'.

But I can't. Because I'm _stubborn._

I blame this on my Mum. She was stubborn, my Gran was supposedly stubborn etc. So it runs in the family. _Thank you, heritage._

"Where you going?" Paul asked gruffly, collapsing back on the bed and burying his face in what was my pillow.

"Home," I muttered. I need a break from all this supernatural crap. I'm going home, having a nice soak in the shower and then I'm going out. To have fun. "Can Jenna stay here?"

"You can't go home," Paul said, suddenly wide awake. "It's not safe."

I shrugged. "You can come too or whatever. I don't care. I just need to go _home_." I opened the door and stalked out, heading for the spare room where Jenna would still be sleeping. Unfortunately, she gets her lazy genes from her Dad. And maybe from me. But I try and not think about what she might have gotten from me. It's depressing. You know, the whole 'she could have been _my_ daughter if Paul wasn't a slut' thing.

Shaking my head, I gently pushed open the door and stuck my head in, thinking I'd see her curled up on a chair or with her face in a book. I didn't. What I saw made me yell, "What the fuck is this?"

Seth and Jenna, who was laying _on_ Seth, started awake. I stormed forwards, shaking my fist at Seth. "You get your hands off her, you-"

"Aunty Ro! It's not like that," Jenna said, scrambling off Seth, who also stood and rearranged his clothes. Not what your thinking (Ew, by the way. This is my _eight year old_ _niece_, for Christ's sake.), his clothes were just wrinkled and slightly twisted from sleeping, just like Jenna's.

"I don't care whether it was like that or not," I snapped. I pointed a finger at Jenna. "You, go wake up Paul and then go have breakfast."

"But-"

"Now, Jenna," I said in my 'Mom' voice.

She chewed her bottom lip, her grey eyes darting between Seth and I. I jerked my finger at the door. "Go."

She looked to the floor and crossed her arms, walking out with a deflated look on her face. I shut the door behind her and spun to face Seth, only to see him climbing out the window!

"You little coward!" I dived after him, but we were on the second floor and he was a wolf so had an advantage over me. He didn't even glance back as he ran into the woods. I leaned over the windowsill and shouted, "Don't think this is over, Seth Clearwater! Just you wait until I see you again! I'm going to make a fucking coat out of your fur!"

I leaned back in and slammed the window closed. "Why oughta…" I muttered as I walked out the door. I headed back for the room Paul and I had slept in only to hear Paul shouting too.

"You what? I'm going to kill him! You're _eight!_ That's it! You're grounded!"

"You can't ground me," Jenna shouted back. "You're not my Dad!"

Ah, hell.

"Well that's- It's just not-" I listened to Paul struggle for a second before appearing in the doorway. No point in making that harder then it is. What with neither of them knowing that Jenna is Paul's daughter, so he is actually her Dad, but he doesn't know so technically has no authority over her. But then he is, technically, in charge because he _is_ her Dad.

It's all very complicated.

"No one is grounded," I said as a greeting. I walked over and gave Jenna a hug. How can I be mad at my little niece? It's Seth who I want to kill. He's older and therefore responsible. "Did he hurt you, sweetie?" I asked.

"He better not have," Paul snarled. "I'll kill the little fu- uh, guy, if he has."

"He didn't hurt me," Jenna snapped, the Waters temper flaring. "He read me a story and we fell asleep. That's it! I'm too young for what you guys are thinking. Could you be anymore dirty minded?"

I gaped at my niece. My eight year old niece. She's too young to know about stuff like that. The only reason _I_ know is because I've read a lot of books over the years. Well, that and the time I went out with Paul.

"I'm not dirty minded," I said defensively.

Jenna rolled her eyes and shot a glare at Paul. "I blame you. If you had just slept with her already she wouldn't be so stressed."

*!$~#!

"I- what?" I said, blinking dumbly. I just imagined that right? My darling, sweet little niece did not just tell a guy (not just any guy either, but _Paul_) to hurry up and have sex with me.

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut, pressing my hands to them. "Can you pretend to not know about sex for a few more years?" I said almost desperately. "It's weird thinking that you _know_. You're too young to know."

Jenna sighed and patted me on the arm. "I can pretend until my ninth birthday. After that, no chance in hell."

I shuddered. "Yuck. It's weird. Freaky. Why aren't you freaking? I would be freaking. Oh wait, I am freaking! Ha. Hahaha! Ha ha…"

Oh lord.

"Who told you anyway?" I asked, shooting a suspicious look at Paul. But I knew it wasn't him when I saw the horrified look on his face.

Jenna shrugged. "Elanor-"

"SHE WHAT?"

"- and my old PE teacher. Oh, and you."

My chin hit the floor and my eyes went huge. "Me?" I repeated.

Jenna nodded. "Yep, I read one of your books."

My eyes popped out of my head. "You didn't!" Jenna nodded again, this time a bit more contritely. "Jenna! I told you, you weren't allowed to read them until you were older. There was a reason for that, you know?" I paused before asking, "Which one did you read?"

"The first one."

"Nooo!"

"What, exactly, are in these books of yours?" Paul asked curiously.

_Zing!_ My face went bright red. "Nothing. Nothing at all. They're just plain old books really, nothing special about them." I laughed, somewhat nervously.

I saw Paul's eyes darken further with curiosity. I quickly reached out and placed both hands on Jenna's shoulders, turning her around and pushing her through the door. "Time for breakfast, don't you think?"

Paul let it slide for now, but I knew he would question me further about it at some point. I ignored him as I asked Jenna what she would like for breakfast. She shrugged.

"Well, do you want to come home with me or stay here?"

"Um, can I stay here? I promised Kim I'd help her out with some photo albums."

My eye twitched. "That's fine. But tell me the truth, you want to hang out with Seth don't you?"

Jenna blushed but nodded slightly. I sighed. Darn it. I don't want to forbid her from seeing him. It's not that I don't trust Jenna, I do. It's _him_ I don't trust. I mean, he's over twice her age! Well, okay, the age thing doesn't actually bother me as much as it should. I think it's more the fact that Jenna is _eight._ Too young. Way too young.

"You can't have a boyfriend till you're a teen!" I blurted.

Jenna paused on the bottom step and then shrugged. "Fine. I'm too young for a guy to be in my life anyway."

Is she just faking it? Does she actually want to kick me in the shins? Or is she being honest? I swear, kids are getting smarter and smarter these days. Make me feel like an old woman. Even though I'm only twenty-six.

Oi.

"Good. I've taught you well."

Jenna snorted at that. "Sure, sure."

I smiled at her. "Go get your breakfast, you little minx. I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded and smiled back before bouncing towards the kitchen. Paul watched her go with a frown. "We're not staying to eat breakfast?"

I shrugged and headed for the front door. "I'm not hungry. But you can stay and eat if you want. I'll meet you at my house."

Paul groaned and muttered something that sounded like footprint (huh?) before following. He's a strange one, he is.

"Bye, Emily!" I shouted as I headed out. I'll thank her later for everything. For now I want to go home. To soak, to change, so I can go out again and be normal for a day.

While I drove (Paul was too hungry to drive) I mused on what I wanted to do today. First, I'd go to a café and buy a mocha latte thing. Then I'll buy some food and maybe peruse some stores. Check out the local book store. Haven't been there in eight years. I wander how much it's changed…

When we got back to my place, Paul was completely tense and walked so close behind me that I kept stumbling over _his_ feet. He wouldn't let me open the front door, but instead snatched the key out of my hand and opened it enough to stick his head in, take a deep sniff, and then open it enough to let us both go in together. He then kept me glued to his side as he looked around, just in case I was snatched away without him knowing.

"All safe?" I said dryly as Paul stood in my bedroom, staring out the window with narrowed eyes, as if he could make them appear.

"'Suppose," Paul said with a pout. "I'd rather we'd stayed at Sam's. Where the rest of the Pack is."

I shrugged and grabbed a change of clothes and my towel. "I'm gonna take a shower. Help yourself to food."

"Wait- But-"

I shut the bathroom door in his face. Okay, I thought as I turned on the shower and pulled off my clothes, I'm acting like a total bitch.

In my defence, if I was being nice to him we would both be naked already. Which cannot happen. Not yet anyway. Maximum of ten dates. That's if he wants to date. Which I'm still not sure about. But, before any of that, I need to tell him that he's a Dad. So he probably won't want to sleep with me afterwards anyway.

I groaned and climbed under the spraying water. I was so horny, damn him! I've never felt this horny in my life! Not even when we were doing stuff. I was naïve back then. I didn't know what really went on between a boy and a girl. Well, I knew the basics. But over the years, I learnt more. _Lots_ more.

I eyed the shower head with a whole new eye. Then I shook my head. Knowing Paul, he would hear everything. Which would make me die from embarrassment.

I wanted to relax, but the strumming of the water only turned me on more. And forget about not thinking about Paul. I was so busy telling myself not to think of him that that's all I thought about. Him.

So, twenty minutes later, I was in an even worse mood than before.

Muttering under my breath, I dumped my old clothes and towel in the hamper and stalked out of the room. I grabbed my bag which had all my essentials in (cell, notepad, pad, blackberry, purse and book) and headed for the front door, passing Paul, who was spread out on the sofa flicking through a book.

"Let's go," I snapped, heading straight for the door.

Paul cursed and followed, sliding his shirt with him off the table, where he'd conveniently taken it off. I paused with my hand on the door handle and glanced back. The scene was completely different to eight years ago. Freya was gone, I wasn't sobbing in pain and Paul was smiling at me. Smiling as if I was the light of his world.

The only thing that hadn't changed was that he _still_ wasn't wearing his shirt. I smiled slightly at that. Same old, same old. Even before he became a hot wolf (temperature wise) he liked walking around without his shirt. He just has a better excuse now.

"What are you smiling about?" Paul asked as he tugged on his shirt.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Let's go."

"How much longer?"

"Quit your whining," I snapped as I moved along the bookshelf. I'd driven us to Seattle and proceeded to shop. So far we'd been in five stores – two clothes, one music and two book stores. And he'd whined the whole time.

I walked up to the book chart and inwardly primped at the sight of a few of my books. Number 2, 4 and 9, baby.

I scowled at Number 1, some Stephanie Meyer chick. I snatched the book up and read the back. I scoffed. Mine is so much better.

"Wow, I've seen her books around everywhere."

A large hand reached over me and snatched up my book, 'Twisted Heart'. My eyes widened and I had to physically restrain myself from snatching it out of Paul's hands. It was the first book I'd ever written. The book I'd written about us. Instead of snatching it, I let him read the back.

"Humph," was all he said.

"What? Do you think it sounds good?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Sounds like every other romantic book."

"It does not! It's so much better than any other romance book!"

Paul raised a brow. "Oh yeah? How?"

"Firstly, it's not a happy ending." He said nothing, so I carried on. "The hero dies, for starters, and at the heroine's hands. Albeit it wasn't _completely_ her fault, but she instigated the whole thing."

"Does she kill herself?"

"No! She raises their daughter."

"They had a kid?"

I nodded. "Yep. But it wasn't actually _her_ daughter you see, but her-" I cut myself off. Shit. I can't tell him about the book! It will completely obvious who it's about and that I'm the author.

"Maybe I should get this-"

"No! You're right," I said quickly, snatching it out of his hands and dumping it back on the shelf. "It's like every other romance book. You'd find it boring. Let's go get some food."

Thankfully, at the mention of food, he completely forgot about the book and snatched my wrist, dragging me out of the store. I sighed in relief and let him drag me into a small café.

I ordered a cup of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake. Paul ordered coffee, two slices of cake, a muffin and four ham sandwiches for 'later', aka when we were out of the café.

Shaking my head, I took my order to a table by the window and sat people watching. I took a sip of coffee only to spit it back out. Oh, yuck! I forgot to add milk and sugar. Gross.

Taking another sip, I smiled in relief. Perfect.

"So, whose Jenna's Dad?"

Damn it! I grabbed a napkin and mopped up the coffee I'd spat all over the place. Again. "What?" I choked out, staring at Paul with huge eyes.

"Well," Paul said as he stirred in some milk but no sugar, "I was wandering. You said Freya's her Mom, right? So I was curious as to who her father was."

Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, no! It's too soon. He'll freak. I'll freak. Heck, I'm already freaking. But of course he's going to freak. He's going to be mad to. Insanely mad.

"I- uh, well- Oh, look! A… friend."

Coward, I screamed at myself as I stood and ran out of the café. I'd made it a meter down the pavement before Paul caught up with me.

"What was that about, Ro? What's wrong?"

"It's you!" I blurted. I slapped a hand over my mouth.

Paul frowned and tilted his head to the side, like a dog. "I'm what?"

Ah, shit. I guess that's it. I'm never going to have sex. Ever.

Taking a deep breath I said slowly, "You are Jenna's father."

Paul jerked his hand away from me as if I'd burned him. "I'm what?"

"Her father."

"You're lying!"

"Paul-"

He started to shake, his face flooding with anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I scuffed my shoe on the pavement and moved out of the way of a couple walking past. "I wanted to but-" _I was selfish. I wanted to keep Jenna for a little bit longer._

"But what? God! How could you spring something like this on me?"

I own temper flared. "You're the one who brought it up!"

"You should have told me sooner!"

Before I could say anything else, he spun round, shaking with fury. I raced after him, reaching out. "Paul-"

He twisted around, arm flying and knocking mine away. I yelped in pain as something snapped and stumbled, losing my balance. I stared wide eyed at Paul, who looked horrified, as I tumbled off the side of the curb.

A car horn blasted a split second before I slammed onto its hood, rolling and smashing into the window shield. It cracked under my weight and the car squealed to a stop, making me roll off, cracking my head and crashing onto the road.

I rolled for a few more meters before skidding to a stop. Pain throbbed through me, every muscle aching and most of my bones pounding, but I didn't want to move. I just wanted to lay there and not move. I knew that if I did, I'd hurt more.

"Rochelle! Shit, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Do I look okay to you?

"Someone call an ambulance!"

I stared down the tarmac, which were starting to crowd with people, and slowly closed my eyes.

"Ro! Don't go to sleep, okay? Come on, sweetheart, stay awake." I felt something warm on my cheek, but it wasn't enough to keep me awake. Instead I let the darkness swarm over me.

"Rochelle!"

**AN: Okay, so I know it's short but at least I'm updating, huh? Sorry I haven't for so long, but I lost EVERYTHING. I'd actually written the next three chapters, but after I lost them, I got so pissed off that I just didn't feel like rewriting them. And then, when I did rewrite them the freaking Internet stopped working. Fucking typical. Anyway, please review. I hope to update sooner.**


	14. Ouch, ouch and ouch?

"Get me out of this fucking hospital!"

The doctor sighed and slid my chart back onto the end of the bane of my life right this second - my hospital bed. "Miss Thatch, you have broken two ribs, a fractured radius and ulna, plus a concussion. Along with severe muscle bruising. We just need to keep you for one more day."

I groaned and slammed my head back into the pillow, regretting it when my head throbbed. "I've been here for sixteen days already," I said, glaring at the doctor. "Why can't I leave yet?"

"It's for one more night, Miss Thatch. Then I promise you can leave." He added, "As long as there's someone to look after you."

Before I could say anything else, the door opened and Jenna came stumbling in with a huge bouquet of flowers, Seth following with some balloons and a carrier bag.

"These are for you."

I laughed, hiding my flinch when it hurt and took the flowers with my good hand. I brought them to my face and took a deep sniff of the red roses, my favourites. "Thanks, hun." I smiled and patted the bed besides me. Jenna hopped up, carful not to jostle me and took my hand in her, drawing patterns on my palm.

"Hey," Seth said with a hint – okay, a _lot_ of hesitation. I gave him a sharp look but nodded hello. His whole perverted thing going on the least of my problems right now. At least I know he won't make a move without Jenna's consent. I shudder at the thought. Jenna will never have sex. She will remain an immaculate virgin for her entire life. Like her Aunty.

I glanced behind and sighed a mental sigh of relief when I didn't see him. I gave my attention back to Jenna, who was babbling about her day at school and what happened at breakfast this morning at Kim's. She's been staying there since the incident.

I'd woken a few hours afterwards to find myself lying on a hospital bed and saw him sat on the floor, distraught, hands in his hair as he shook. Once he saw that I was awake, he simply stood and left. I haven't seen or heard from him since. The bastard.

"When do you get to leave?" Jenna asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I gave her a smile. "Tomorrow, unless I can talk the doctor into letting me go sooner?" I asked hopefully. Both Jenna and I looked at him, our eyes huge and pleading. Jenna looked unbelievably cute and was using the face that even _I_ can't say no to.

The Doc made a choked sound and quickly shook his head before running out the room. Jenna and I gave each other mischievous grins.

"God, you're diabolical together."

I smiled as Jenna laughed. Making myself comfy, I let Seth and Jenna's words float over me as they chatted. I was busy thinking of, well, everything.

Firstly, Jenna still doesn't know the truth about her Dad. I'm guessing he hasn't told her yet. I would know as Jenna probably wouldn't talk to me.

Secondly, he shoved me into a car. Not on purpose, I know. But the problem is still there. I wouldn't be lying here, in the hospital, if he hadn't of lost control of his temper. Is it safe to be around him? For _Jenna_ to be around him? I mean, he lost his temper like _that!_ How do I know that the next time I tell him something he won't shift into a wolf and injure Jenna?

And I still have secrets from him. Not many, but a few. Like, for instance, that over three hundred thousand people have read about us in my books. Will he blow up like the other day? I don't know. And the only way I'll find out is by talking to him.

But I don't want to, so I'll ask Seth to.

Thirdly, I don't think that Jenna and Kim know what really happened. You know, him pushing me into a car and all that. If according to what Jenna has said, they believe that I slipped on the way out of the café.

Which is good. I don't need Jenna hating her father before she knows he's her father. It wouldn't help in the slightest. And she would hate him. Jenna sides with me in all things. All _serious_ things anyway.

Jenna and Seth stayed for half an hour more before I shooed them out, knowing that Kim would be putting food on the table soon. That and Jenna has homework.

"Love you, Aunty Ro," Jenna murmured into my ear as she gave me a hug.

"You to, honey."

Once she left, I nodded off, exhausted from the visit alone. When the door opened once more, I blinked my eyes open, everything a bit blurry as a man in a white coat came in, picking up my chart.

"How are you doing, Miss Thatch?" Music. That's what his voice sounded like. Deep, melodic music.

I rubbed my eyes with my good hand and gave the doctor a- "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I tried to scramble off the bed but I couldn't move well, if at all. My heart started pounding in fear at the sight of the vampire. I knew he was a vampire. Unearthly beautiful, sing-song voice and golden eyes. He'd warned me about them, explained how to identify them.

"Back off, vampire!" I yelled hysterically, struggling in vain to get off the bed. To escape.

The vampire looked shocked for a second before backing away, hands in the air. "Miss Thatch, I won't hurt you-"

The hospital room door crashed open and three wolves crashed in. Okay, so they hadn't shifted and we're still in human form, but they're still technically wolves.

Jared, Embry and _him_ were growling and snarling, eyes darting around the room. The vampire backed up further, still holding up his hands. I was still screaming.

Oddly enough, the wolves didn't attack the vamp, but instead surrounded the bed, still looking around. "He's right there!" I screeched, pointing at the vamp.

"Uh, Rochelle, that's Carlisle," Jared said, relaxing his stance.

"**He's a vampire!**"

"Yeeaahh…" Embry said slowly. "And?"

"It's okay, Rochelle," _he_ interrupted, not looking at me and not relaxing his stance. "The Cullen's are good guys."

"**WHAT?**"

* * *

"I'm so sorry," I said half an hour later, a blush staining my cheeks. "Someone," I shot a glare at _him_, "didn't tell me that there were good vampires out there."

"Apology accepted," Dr Cullen said with a warm smile.

_He_ said nothing, just leaned against the wall with a blank look as he stared out the window.

"That was a classic," Embry chuckled. "Ahh!" He mocked in a high pitched girly voice, "Vampire!"

"Fuck off, Embry," I snapped. "Wasn't it you who had a little accident when we first met?" I raised a brow and he flushed bright red.

"Accident?" Jared asked, a grin forming on his face. "What sort of accident?"

"Don't you dare!" Embry said vehemently.

"Well," I said with an evil grin. "We were fifteen at the time and we'd been at the beach. I was wearing a bikini and-"

"Rochelle!" Embry said loudly, face mottled.

I laughed only to cut off when it hurt my ribs and the rest of my body. I noticed _him_ frown in concern but ignored it.

"I came in to check out your ribs," Dr Cullen said with a small smile as he glided forwards. "Doctor Malachi asked me to come in and, if everything looked alright, release you."

I brightened. "Really? I get to go home? Now?"

Dr Cullen nodded as he stopped besides the bed and got me sit up with my legs over the side of the bed. "Can we have a little privacy?" He said with a pointed look at the wolves. Only Jared and Embry left, _he_ stayed exactly where he was.

Dr Cullen untied the strings holding the hospital gown together at the back and moved it so that he could get a good look at my left side. Dr Cullen frowned at what he saw and gently probed my bruised skin directly above my fractured ribs.

I hissed in pain and bit my bottom lip hard. "This must be painful," he murmured. "How can you move around?"

"Sheer will," I said through gritted teeth as his freezing cold hands probed slightly harder. I squeezed my eyes shut, a few tears dropping down my cheeks.

"Hmm." Dr Cullen straightened and retied my gown. He got out a pen light and did that flashy thing to my eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Well, my arm hurts, my ribs hurt, I feel kind of sick still and my head is pounding like a hammer. Other than that and the emotional trauma, I'm feeling dandy. How 'bout you?"

Dr Cullen laughed. "You must be feeling better. According to Doctor Malachi you didn't crack a joke or say anything sarcastic during your first few days here."

"Eh, I wasn't at my best."

Dr Cullen shook his head. "Well, you'll be happy to hear that you can go home. I'll prescribe you a pain killer that will help lessen the pain. But only take two a day." He picked up my chart and started to scribble on it. "I want you on bed rest for at least two weeks. I'd also like you to try and do some exercises for your ribs. I'll write them down for you." He gave me a sharp look. "But don't start doing them until you can breath without feeling that much pain, okay? You'll end up making it worse for yourself."

He continued to lecture me on what not to do and what I should do for the next two weeks, until I need to come in for a check up. Finally, just over an hour later, Embry was wheeling me out of the hospital. Jared and _him_ following behind.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air only to yet again regret it when it hurt. Damn. Keep forgetting about the injuries.

"So," Embry said from above. "Where to?"

"Home!" More than anything I wanted to shower. Or to at least clean my hair. I haven't since the incident and I feel disgusting. And before you all freak out, I'm no longer wearing the hospital gown but a pair of shorts and a flimsy shirt. One of the nurses helped me get dressed, thank God. I wanted to put on more layers but I can't move around that much, so I am also wrapped up in a blanket or three.

Annoyingly, the guys weren't even wearing shirts. I wouldn't say I'm jealous exactly… But I am. They would be healed by now _and_ they're warm? It doesn't seem fair. Oh wait, it isn't. Jerks. All of them.

"Um, does anyone have their car?" I asked. "I'm not that big on being wheeled home."

"Aww, but Ro. It's so fun!" Embry tried to prove this by suddenly sprinting forwards. I squealed as we rocked over the uneven road. I wanted to hold onto the wheelchair, but with one arm in a sling and not enough strength in the other, that was hopeless.

"Stop!" I screeched mid-laugh.

Jared ran along side us, laughing too. I screeched again when I left the ground. Holy cow, he is strong! He's lifted me off the ground!

"Embry," _he _snapped. "Put her down before she gets hurt."

"I'm already hurt, you numb skull," I snapped at him. "Let's go, Embry!"

"Embry." This time his voice was a growl and rumbled through his chest.

I glared at Embry when he put me down but he simply shrugged and handed me over to _him_.

_He_ started to push me back towards the hospital car park, where I noticed his truck. I scowled into the air. Technically, I'm not angry at him. In fact, I completely understand why he's angry. He has a daughter he never knew about, yada, yada, yada, and all that other stuff. So the reason _I'm_ angry is because… well, I'm not sure actually. It could be the fact that I was in the hospital thanks to him. It could be that now I don't whether I should have moved back here or told him about Jenna. It could be that he's a shape shifter. It could be that him in general bugs me. It could also be that despite all that, the fucker still makes me horny.

Yeah, I'm gonna go with the last one.

He stopped the wheelchair and opened the passenger side door. He reached down to help me, but my glare stopped him. His face remained completely blank as he stood up straight.

"Jared? Help me up?" I asked, looking up at him over my shoulder.

He nodded. "Sure thing, Rochelle." Before I knew it, he'd bent down, picked me up and placed me in the truck with barely any discomfort.

"Wow," I said with a smile. "That was highly impressive."

He shrugged modestly. "With a pregnant wife at home I learnt to be careful."

"Mhmm," I hummed, arching a brow at _him._

"See you later, Jared. Embry," was all he said. And in a monotone at that. Who speaks in a monotone now a days? You have texting for that.

Jared nodded and shut the door as Embry waved. I nodded my goodbyes and then lent back against the seat, closing my eyes.

We – well, he – drove in silence. The only sound was my breathing and the pitter patter of rain on the windshield that was starting to fall. Before long, I'd fallen fast asleep.

* * *

The next few days were boring compared the past few weeks. Paul (I can now think his name again without wanting to kill something) had taken me to his place instead of mine, not explaining why. Jenna was there waiting, along with an even bigger Kim (who knew you could get _more_ pregnant?), Jared and Seth. There was also a huge meal waiting.

Not that I ate any of it. I was sleeping. Jenna, the sweet little girl that she is, filled me in on everything. How Paul carried me in and put me to bed (*sob* if only he had joined me. Preferably without clothes…). How he'd made sure that I was comfortable and warm by tucking the blanket around me etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…

Overall, everything Jenna told me seemed like the complete opposite of everything that is Paul.

"Here you go." I smiled at Kim as she placed a huge tray down in front of me. She slowly lowered herself onto a nearby chair and patted her stomach lovingly. Jenna bounced in with a glass, putting a bright green straw in it as she placed it on the tray. I smiled my thanks.

"Not long to go by the looks of it," I said with a nod in the direction of Kim's belly.

She sighed. "I still have two months till the due date."

I frowned. "Two _months?_ Are you sure?" I gave her a cheeky grin. "You sure you got the conception date right?"

Kim blushed and Jenna scrunched up her nose. "Ew! Aunty Ro, I don't want to hear about that."

I gave her an arch look. "You read my books, little missy. As horrible as that thought is, you have read much worse stuff."

"Just how dirty are your books?" Jared asked as he too came in carrying a tray. I frowned at the plate of food. "Honey, you left the food you made for Rochelle in the kitchen," he said to his wife. He paused when he saw I had a tray already.

Kim blushed so hotly that I instantly became suspicious. Jenna jumped up and took the tray. "Oh! That's for me. Later. Hungry. I mean, when I'm hungry later." She laughed somewhat nervously, her grey eyes shooting to me before she scampered out the room.

I slid the tray away from me with my good arm. "It's drugged, isn't it?"

"No!" Kim denied. "It's definitely not drugged. I promise."

"Out of date? Burnt? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why aren't I eating that food?" I said, pointing out the door that Jenna had scarpered out of with the alternative tray of food.

Kim sighed. "Fine. He promised me not to say anything as he knew you wouldn't eat it but, well, Paul has been making the food you've been eating."

I blinked. "Oh. Um." How the hell am I meant to react to that? "Cool, I guess. Nothing I've eaten over the past few days has been burnt or under cooked so his cooking's improved." That said I dragged the tray closer and picked up the fork, spearing up some mashed potato and swirling it around in gravy.

Now that I think about it, for the past few days all of my favourite meals have been made. Roast dinner, macaroni and cheese, sausage, gravy and mash… Huh. And all the food was cut up too, so that I could eat it with one hand. My left arm is in a cast, from elbow to hand, and also in a sling. My ribs are bandaged tightly and it hurts to breathe let alone move, so eating was limited to the most basic movements. Pick up fork. Lift to mouth. Drop arm. Breathe through the pain.

The Doc had given me meds to take for the pain, but I don't like drugs, in any shape or form. That and I always have stupid reactions to them.

"Thank you, Paul," I said slightly louder.

Someone shifted outside my door and I almost smiled when Paul's large form shadowed the doorway. I lifted my arm again, trying to hide the fact that my arm muscles were shaking from the simple task of lifting a fork to my mouth.

"Can you give us a minute?" I asked Kim and Jared, who were being lovey-dovey, after I finished chewing.

Kim nodded and Jared helped her stand up. "Don't kill each other," Jared said, squeezing Paul's shoulder on their way out.

"Shut the door, would you?"

Looking suspicious and cautious all at the same time, Paul did as I asked, standing directly in front of the door though instead of sitting.

Considering the fact that Paul had been avoiding me since the incident, this was a massive achievement. The fact that I hadn't killed him yet was also fantastic.

"I'm still pissed at you," I said into the silence. His face didn't change from the cool mask I'd seen him wearing since the hospital. "You shoved me into a car, accident or not. You lost your temper."

Still he said nothing. "I need to know if I can still trust you, Paul. If I can trust you around Jenna."

"Of course you can," he snapped, his mask disappearing for a second. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, slowly dragging the cool mask back on.

"I didn't mean to tell you so suddenly," I murmured, scooping up some mash and sliding it into my mouth with a cringe. "I'd intended to get you drunk first."

His head snapped up from where he'd been staring at the carpet, his mouth opening to snap something until he saw the small smile on my face. "Kidding," I chuckled, trailing off when my ribs throbbed.

I sighed and put the fork down. "Okay, in total honesty, I'd planned to tell you-"

"When?" He snarled. "In another ten years?"

"No," I snapped back, my own anger making an appearance. "I'd planned to tell you really soon. In fact, I was going to tell you the day Freya and Dad appeared at the house. Only you needed to sleep and then Jenna needed picking up and, well, you get the picture. I was a bit distracted by everything."

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked, his voice catching. I knew exactly who he meant by 'she'. He walked over to the window and lent his hands against it, staring at the water slowly dripping down the window. "When she first found out, she was still in La Push, right?"

"She said that it was none of your business," I said quietly.

"None of my-!" Paul cut himself off and then asked one of the questions I really wasn't looking forward to answering. "Why didn't you tell me? Back then, when she was pregnant or even after the baby was born. Do you hate me that much?"

I shook my head quickly, only to hiss in pain. Damn. I forgot that over half my body is severely bruised. "I don't hate you Paul. I did back then, but that's not why I kept Jenna from you." When he looked at me for further explanation, I shrugged, flinching again when it hurt. "I'd just lost the love of life to my sister, who was pregnant with his child. My sister then went crazy and all I had left was her. That tiny little baby was the only light in my pitifully dark life." I looked away, down at the tray of food.

"I'm sorry I kept her from you," I said into the tense silence. "I've felt guilty about it for almost nine years." I took a deep breath before stating the next part. "But if you don't get a hold of your temper, I will take her back to England with me."

Paul said nothing, just turned back around to face the window.

Five minutes later and he still hadn't said anything. Sighing, I picked up the glass of juice and lifted as high as I could, trying to reach the straw. Bloody thing. It kept swinging away.

"Here." I jumped at how close he was suddenly. He took the glass out of my hand and held the straw still for me.

"Thanks," I murmured before taking a long sip.

"I didn't mean to push you," he muttered. His dark grey eyes flicked up to meet mine before he looked away again. "I was angry at Freya, not you." I said nothing, just continued to drink. "You won't believe how sorry I am." His eyes narrowed and his face suddenly became tight. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you about Jenna."

"Well I haven't forgiven you for breaking my heart, sleeping with my sister or shoving into a moving vehicle."

Paul cringed and picked up he fork. "Come on. You need to eat."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. He fed me right up until the entire plate of food was gone. I hummed my satisfaction. "You really have learnt to cook better," I said with a smile. "I remember when we both tried to cook macaroni and cheese."

Paul gave me a small smile. "That, was entirely your fault. You were distracting me."

I raised a brow. "I was stirring the cheese sauce," I deadpanned. "How is that distracting?"

He seemed to blush and he turned his face away, placing the tray down on the floor. "You weren't a teenage boy with a smoking hot girlfriend."

I blushed myself, wishing that it wouldn't hurt to turn my face away. "I was not hot," I muttered. I really wasn't. I had wide hips and big boobs, acne all over and really bad hair everyday. I had no fashion sense and never bothered with make up. Overall, I looked like a mess.

Both Kim and I were shocked when Paul asked me out. Before he went on this growth spurt, he was hot already. Not _as_ hot, admittedly, his temperature was still in the 90s. He was lean, without all the muscles and nowhere near as tall as he is now. He was bordering five ten not six three. He was known in our school as a player, so we (Kim and I) thought it was some school prank. It wasn't that I was unpopular, but I wasn't popular either. I was in between.

Like the good friend Kim is, she warned me not to become too emotionally involved and all that in case it was just a prank. Despite the fact that Paul was Jared's friend, the idol of her life, meant that I took her words to heart. But after the first date, he asked for another. Then another and another until before I knew it we were going steady. There were no whispers of him cheating, he didn't so much as look at another girl. It was perfect.

"Trust me, Ro-Ro," Paul said with a massive grin and a sparkle in his grey eyes. "You were hot."

I sniffed and tried to blow a strand of hair that had fallen in front of my eye out of the way. He reached forwards and slowly brushed the hair behind my ear. I closed my eyes at the warmth of his hand. God, that felt good.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, drawing his hand away.

_Yeah, your hand back._ "Um," I stalled. I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared down at the cast on my arm and the bandages I knew I was wearing under my shirt. I knew what I wanted. What I wanted more than anything right this minute. "A bath."

Paul blinked. "A bath," he repeated.

"Yeah, a bath," I said. "I haven't had a proper one in two weeks and I really want to soak."

"Um, okay. Sure." He stood and seemed to hesitate. "How-"

We both paused. "I hadn't thought past the 'soaking in hot water' side."

Paul chuckled and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

I nodded. "Sure, sure." I looked around the room. "I'll be here, um, staring out the window."

Paul nodded and disappeared. Well. There goes my bath. Sigh. I was seriously looking forward to soaking in hot water. Washing my hair. Shaving…

I decided to do some of the exercises that the Doc gave me, taking deep breaths. It hurt like a son of a bitch but it would help in the long run. Crap, I was meant to put an ice pack on my ribs earlier but I forgot. Oops. I should really get on top of that.

"You ready?"

I blinked and then yelped, clutching Paul's shoulder tightly with my good hand. "What the- When did you pick me up? It didn't even hurt!"

Paul chuckled. "Jared has shared all his secrets."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. No one tells all their secrets."

His whole face seemed to freeze up. "You have more secrets?"

…_Shit. Didn't think that one through._

"No," I denied, acting normal. I didn't look away from his face or scoff. I didn't do any of the 'tell' signs.

"No more secret children I should know about?"

I was so shocked by his sarcasm that I couldn't help but laugh. "No," I chuckled. "I promise. No more secret children or secret wives or anything."

"Thank God. That would be nerve wracking seeing as I don't remember getting married."

"Yeah, now that I would kill you over."

Paul smiled slowly. "You would?"

_Ah, shit._ "No."

"You would get jealous?"

I scoffed and looked away before I thought better of it. "No. I do _not_ get jealous. Never have, never will."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Paul shouldered open the bathroom and placed me down on the stool that was there. "Do you not remember the substitute teacher?"

A tic started up in my right eye and a 'bitch' left my mouth before I could stop it. Paul's smile got so huge that I feared his face would split in half.

"And my point is proven," Paul said with a 'I'm so right' look.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped.

Paul shook his head in amusement and then laid out a towel along the edge of the bath. He turned the water off, grabbed another towel and then turned to me. In one easy movement he helped me stand and then started unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing.

"Whoa, there, skipper." I pulled back. "What you doing?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Ro. You need help to undress and you know it."

"Well, yeah. But surely Kim or Emily-"

Paul cut in, "Kim is so pregnant it's hard to dress herself let alone someone else. And Emily is babysitting for the night with Leah at her place." Paul smirked. "And before you ask, Jenna is out with Seth and Jared isn't getting near you naked. So that, sweetheart, leaves me."

He shrugged and reached for my shirt again. "Besides, it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before."

"You have not!" But I didn't stop him. It's true he hasn't seen me naked – has he? – but we are both mature, sophisticated adults.

"I'm going to," Paul said with a boyish snort.

So much for mature.

**AN: Sorry for updating again, but for some reason it didn't save my AN's from before... Strange. It also didn't save the page breaks and corrections I'd made... Even stranger... Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I would promise to update soon, but that doesn't seem to work. So I have a plan not to plan. Which is screwed from the start from the simple fact that I planned a plan (O.o) Quick shout out to Emma A who, if reading this, will know who she is. If she isn't reading this then I'll, um, have to kill her when I see her next :P Loves you all!**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Bath Time!

**AN: Okie dokes. I know it's not as long as previous chapters but for some reason it would just not GROW! Driving me nuts. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14 – Bath Time

All I have to do is breath. Everything will be fine. All I have to do is follow these few simple rules:

Not let my cast get wet

Don't breathe in too deeply

**DO NOT GET TURNED ON!**

If I abide by those rules everything will be fine. Perfect. The first is easy. The second rule is slightly harder but doable. The third one though... Well, that one's just bloody impossible, isn't it? Just standing next to Paul turns me on. All that heat and gorgeousness... Yum. The fact he's undressing me while standing next to me... Double yummy.

I am so screwed.

But not literally, damn it.

"Turn around," Paul said with a boyish grin.

I sniffed but did as he asked. "Quit smiling," I snapped, my body aching with both arousal at the thought of him undressing me as well as with pain from the amount of bruises and injuries I had.

"I'm going to see you naked," he teased under his breath.

I shook my head, pulling away from him instantly. "Nope. Sorry. Can't do this." Not while he's acting like a little kid.

"I'm only kidding," Paul chuckled deeply. "I've seen you naked before, remember?"

"I was wearing a swim suit," I snapped. "That doesn't count."

Paul muttered something before coming to stand close, resting his hands on my shoulders. The heavy weight felt good and warm. But I won't let his total gorgeousness distract me! "Come on, Ro-Ro. You said you wanted a bath and this is how you get it."

I pursed my lips. "Promise not to laugh," I said after a minute. "Or get that 'I just won a prize' look on your face."

"I'll try," he said with that exact look on his face.

Damn it, if I didn't want a bath this badly then I wouldn't put myself through this torture.

"Fine," I said suddenly. "Help me get undressed."

"I've been waiting to hear you say those words for years," he commented.

I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it. The jerk would still make all the comments he possibly could. My thoughts trailed off as he slid the huge t-shirt I was wearing down my shoulders, dropping it onto the floor by the closed door.

_Oh, Holy Mary mother of God!_

"W-what are you doing?" I gasped as his hands wrapped around my bruised ribs and slowly rose higher.

"I'm sorry I pushed you into a car," he murmured huskily in my ear.

"You want to talk about that now?" I groaned.

He chuckled against my neck and licked me ever so lightly, making me shudder. My eyes fell closed as his hands stopped just below my breasts, his thumbs brushing the undersides. Just as I was about to relax back into him and just say 'got at it, cowboy' he pulled away. _Damn it!_

"Lift your foot."

I started and looked down to see my undies around my ankles.

…

….

I'm naked.

In front of Paul.

Okay, I cannot faint. That would be so uncool. And you are not allowed to blush Rochelle! You hear? No blushing. At all!

"You're blushing."

_Frick!_

"Just undo my bandages," I muttered, lifting my feet one at a time like he asked. I crossed my good arm over my chest and waited for him do as I asked.

"Are you impatient to get naked?" He teased.

I am going to kill him before bath time is over.

"Paul," I said simply. He got the message though, untying my bandage and slowly unwrapping it from around my ribs. I groaned in pain as the bandage loosened, reaching forward and leaning my hand against the wall.

Paul unwrapped me quickly and lifted me, sliding me into the hot water within seconds. I hissed at the sharp burn I felt all over my bruised skin, my ribs.

"Here," he said, lifting my cast and placing it on a folded up towel on the edge of the bath. I glanced at him, only to close my eyes in embarrassment. He was looking directly at me. And when I say me, I don't mean my face.

Now, all us girls know what happens when we get turned on. We also know what happens when we get into a hot bath. Paul loves the reaction to both.

"I'll, uh, let you soak," he muttered. "Call if you need me." Then he beat feet to the door, leaving it open slightly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Well, that was damn disappointing. Oh well. This water is way too hot to make me care. I tilted my head back and let out a small moan as every single muscle in my body relaxed and pain flared briefly before turning into a dull, achy throb.

I lasted all of twenty minutes before I got bored. "Pa-"

"What? What is it?"

I blinked at his sudden appearance. "Were you waiting outside the door?"

Paul scoffed and picked up a bottle of shampoo, reading the label. "No. Of course not. I was on my way to the kitchen."

"Oh. Okay. Um, would you mind helping me wash my hair? I can't dunk my head 'cause of the cast."

Paul nodded and knelt down, reaching over to grab a small cup from the side of the sink. He scooped up some water, placed a hand on my forehead, and slowly rinsed my hair. My eyes fell closed as he ran his fingers through my hair too.

"Can you sit forwards?" I nodded and did as he asked slowly, wincing slightly. I might have to rethink about not taking those pain meds…

I watched as Paul reached forwards and grabbed the shampoo, squeezing some into his hands. He paused a second and took a deep breath, his eyes falling closed before he started to wash my hair for me.

My own eyes fell closed at the sensation and I bit my lip to stop from moaning out loud. Damn, but he has talented fingers. It is seriously going to suck when he stops.

"Are you okay?"

I grunted in response. My head tilting forwards as he started to massage the shampoo into my hair. A few minutes later he got me to tilt my head back and started pouring water over me to wash away the shampoo.

I sighed in disappointment when he stopped and sat back. I looked around quickly before my eyes lighted up. "Would you mind…?" I asked innocently, holding out the loofa and shower gel.

Paul tensed but nodded. It wasn't until he started soaping me up that I realised my mistake. I'm just getting us both horny – er – when we can't do anything about it. _Ugh, I'm torturing myself,_ I thought as he slowly ran the loofa in circles up my calf and over my knee. When he got to my thigh I couldn't help my sudden intake of breath.

My heart was pounding in my chest and my entire body was on fire. Well, at least I wasn't the only one effected. Paul was breathing hard and his face was flushed as his grey eyes darkened, following the path his hand was making.

He moved his hand in leisurely circles along my outer thigh before he slowly moved to my inner thigh. I gasped, my legs automatically spreading to give him room.

"AUNTY RO! Where are you?"

Both Paul and I jerked. We stared at each other for a minute before I cleared my throat enough to yell back, "I'm in the bathroom, Jenna. What is it?"

"Do you know where Paul is? Seth says he needs him. Some sort of emergency."

And like that Paul was out the door and gone.

I eyed the loofa up. I would never be able to look at that the same way.

By the time I managed to climb out of the tub and wrap myself in bandages once more, over an hour had passed. Jenna had come in after half an hour and helped with the bandages, thank God. Those bloody things are driving me nuts.

I hobbled out to the kitchen wearing nothing other than a robe. No, I wasn't trying to taunt Paul into bed (although trust me, the thought definitely crossed my mind). In actuality, I couldn't put clothes on without help and Jenna had bounded off to do work as soon as she'd finished helping me with my bandages. So the only thing I could manage was a robe. Especially considering I had to try and put my sling back on.

Which I also couldn't do.

"Stupid cast," I muttered as I entered the kitchen. I was still trying to swing the bloody sling over my neck when it slid out of my hands. I didn't bother trying to catch it. Instead I watched it fall with a mulish look on my face. I was half tempted to kick the damn thing, but knew it would hurt too much to do it.

"Uh, Ro?"

I blinked and looked up to see almost the entire wolf Pack dotted around the kitchen. I frowned at all of them. "Okay, which one of you is closest to my meds?"

Paul grimaced and sauntered over. "Are you in pain?"

I gave him a look. "Duh." Mostly I'm-so-horny-I'm-gonna-explode (oh, if only) pain, but still.

"Here." He picked up my sling and helped me into it before turning me around and urging me out the door. "Why don't you go lay down? I'll bring your meds to you."

I squinted my eyes and looked around suspiciously, digging my heels in. "What's going on? What was the big emergency?"

Paul tensed slightly but shook his head. "Nothing much. Just about the Cullen's."

"Are they alright?"

Paul nodded, still trying to gently prod me forwards. When I refused he simply bent down and picked me up. I yelped and flailed for a minute before wrapping my good arm around his neck. I scowled at him and then sniffed, turning my nose up in the air when he looked down at me.

If he isn't going to talk to me then I'm not going to talk to him.

"I'll bring your meds into you, alright?" I said nothing, just turned my nose up even higher. "Why don't you get dressed while I get them?"

I sniffed. "I would if I could."

Paul stumbled and I yelped, thinking he was going to drop me. "What the hell, Paul! Don't _do _that!"

"I, uh, sorry," he said in a dazed out voice. I looked away from my near death (the floor was _this _close to my face!) and glared up at Paul. But he wasn't looking at me. Well, okay he was but not my face. I followed his gaze to see that my robe had gaped open. As in, revealed all. As in, bare skin. _As in, oh. My. God._

(**AN**: okay, as I was writing this bit an ad for lingerie popped up on the screen ^_^ Thought that was kind of ironic. Although it did give me a few ideas for later on in the story *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*)

My heart stopped as I sucked in a quick breath. Oh boy. My eyes flew back up to Paul but he was, _ahem, _staring.

Mouth going dry, I could do nothing but watch Paul watching me. He seemed fascinated that every time he moved, my boobs bounced. Unfortunately, he was so riveted by the, uh, _movement_,that he walked straight into a wall.

"Ow!"

"Mother fucker!

"Shit, are you alright?"

I groaned and let my head fall against his (bare) chest. "Ouch. That hurt."

"Sorry. I was, uh…" He trailed off and I peeked up to see him blushing. Hehe, Paul's blushing. Of all the times not to have a camera on me.

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and he did too after a few seconds. By the time he'd set me down on my feet in the bedroom we were both grinning at each other like madmen.

"Here," he said as he grabbed one of his shirts. He helped me into it and I all but rolled my eyes. Even after nearly nine years apart, he still liked me wearing his clothes.

"Try and avoid wearing nothing in front of the others, would you?" He said quickly after the shirt settled on my shoulders.

I blinked and tilted my head to the side. "Huh?"

He cleared his throat and fussed with my sling, not meeting my eyes. The happy dappy mood we were in just a few minutes ago had dwindled into… I don't know what.

"Just, wear more than a robe when you enter a room filled with guys, alright?"

I'm not an idiot. It didn't take me longer than a second to figure out what he was going on about. I managed to bite back a grin. "Are you implying that you were _jealous?_"

He scoffed. "Course not. It's just, uh, inappropriate to wear a practically see-through robe in front of twenty guys."

I chuckled which earned me a glare but I couldn't help it. "First off, there were only ten. And second, the robe is hardly see-through." I shook my head with a smile. "It has hearts all over it, for God's sake."

Paul huffed and crossed his arms. "Very strategically placed hearts," he said in a sulky voice.

Chuckling, I placed my hand on his shoulder and patted it. "No worries, Paul. I'm hardly the type to draw male attention."

He tensed under my hand and stared at me incredulously. "You've got to be joking."

I couldn't resist it anymore. I just had to roll my eyes. "Not in the slightest." I gave him a poke in the abs (oh, man. They're rock solid. _Drool.._.) "I know what I look like and how men react to me, thank you _very _much."

Paul groaned and covered his eyes with one of his large, muscular, sexy hands. Oh boy. I'm so sex deprived. "God, she doesn't even realise," he muttered. Clearly to himself, but I still heard every word of it.

I asked absently, "Realise what?" My eyes were glued to my hand, which was resting on his hard abs. Seriously, I could _feel_ his muscles shifting as he breathed. And the heat! Yowzers. It's enough to scorch me. I am really going to have to rethink this no sex thing. As in, completely forget about it and have amnesia for the rest of my life because that's how long it's gonna take to get over this lust I'm constantly feeling.

"Um." Paul swallowed tightly and the muscles under my hand tensed as I slowly ran my fingers over the ridges. "That you're, uh- You're more-" His large hand gripped my wrist. "Please stop that," he choked out.

I looked up with innocent eyes and blinked slowly before giving him a cheeky grin. "Why? Is it bothering you?"

"Yes," he growled simply, his grey eyes darkening. "If you don't stop," he murmured as he slowly pulled me against his chest, "then _I_ won't be able to stop."

Sounds good to me.

I rose to my tiptoes so that my face was only millimetres away from his. "And?" _Seductive look! Give him a seductive look…!_ I parted my lips slightly, looked at him beneath my lashes as I ran my tongue over my top lip.

His breathing hitched and his own lips parted as his eyes stayed riveted on my mouth.

_Score! Go for the winner, Rochelle!_

I breathed in deeply, my chest expanding and making the tips of my breasts brush against his chest. _Oh yeah, I am a vixen!_

And just like that, I won.

Paul gripped my waist, lifted me up, and laid a burning kiss on me. I groaned, my eyes falling closed as I reached up, running my hand through his short hair. His mouth parted and nipped my bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth and soothing the sore. While our tongues tangoed, his hands slid down to my hips before moving to my ass.

I moaned again as heat shot through me. He repeated the movement, grounding himself into me as one hot hand slid to my thigh and lifted it up. I took the hint and wrapped my legs around his hips.

Pulling back from his kiss, I gasped as he moved his hips. My back slammed into a wall but I was too caught up to care. Paul had moved down my lip, nipping and licking his way until he stopped and sucked the tip of my breast into his-

"Ro-Ro?" Paul frowned in concern and pressed a hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever," he murmured.

I blinked. Huh? What? Nooo! I only imagined that? Seriously? Ah, man! I shook my head. "I'm fine," I said sulkily. I stepped away and sat on the bed with a huff.

"Um. Okay. I'll be back in a minute with your medication." He walked out and I groaned, falling back on the bed.

Ugh.

_Two Weeks Later…_

There'd hasn't been any vampire movement ever since the photo frame incident. Paul had told me how they'd heard, seen, and smelt nothing. Seriously, it was almost like they'd disappeared. If only. I could quite happily never see any vampires ever again.

Anyway, I was feeling much better. Sure I still ached every now and then but nowhere near as bad as when I first got out of the hospital. I am disappointed to report that Paul has not touched me ever since our last, um, _incident_ where we got a bit carried away. Sure, he helps me into the car or something like that, but he never _touches_ me, you know? It's driving me freaking insane. It's especially not helping since I continuously wake up with him wrapped around me.

But as of tonight, I'm sleeping solo. I'm kicking him out of my bed whether he likes it or not. That thought in my head I stormed into the lounge ready to rip him a new one only to pause in the doorway. Seth, Jenna, Paul, Leah (who was a frequent visitor here. We have a lot in common), Collin, and Brady were all sat around the coffee table playing… monopoly?

Jenna cheered as she took the money from under the corner of the board, counting it quickly before directing it into the corrects piles. Collin and Brady laughed while Paul scowled, a sore loser. Leah was looking at her brother and chuckling at the happy, infatuated look on his face as he stared at my niece.

Jenna leaned over and said something to Paul. My heart throbbed at the look he was giving her as she spoke. It was filled with awe and affection, of a father loving his daughter. I sucked in a deep breath and glanced away, swallowing past the lump in my throat and forcing the tears that wanted to spill away. God, I'm such a sap when it comes to them.

Sighing, I turned back and sat on the couch behind Paul and Jenna. Paul shot me a smile before focusing back on the game. I watched with a small smile as Jenna continued to thrash the adults. And they weren't even going easy on her.

Laughing after Jenna collected all of the train stations, I lent past Paul to grab the last mini roll only for Leah to snatch my wrist. My eyes snapped to hers and I glared.

"That's mine," she snapped her hold on my wrist tightening.

"Leah," Paul snarled, sitting up on his knees.

I waved him off, not breaking eye contact with Leah. "Why?"

We eyed each other before she said, "My boyfriend stayed with me out of pity even though he was in love with my cousin. I found out about them by walking in on him proposing."

I snorted. "Honey, my guy cheated on me on my eighteenth birthday with my _sister_. I walked in on them right at the climax while thinking about how much I was in love with him and couldn't wait to spend the night with him."

Someone sucked in a harsh breath and I could feel Paul's tension besides me, as well as Jenna's shock and confusion.

Before you all go into shock about me mentioning sex in front of my niece, let me remind you that she's read my first book. Which is, quite easily, the steamiest romance novel I've ever written. I actually won an award for the scorching scenes, thank you very much.

Leah sagged with a sigh and released me. She sat back with a frown. "Fine. You win."

I grinned and grabbed the mini roll. "That was a given," I sang before biting into the roll as I sat back. Ah, chocolaty goodness. I patted Paul on the shoulder, silently telling him that it was okay.

"Aunty Ro, is all that true?" Jenna asked with wide grey eyes.

I reached forwards and ran my non-chocolate covered hand through her hair while giving her a reassuring smile. "It's all in the past, hon."

She cast a furtive glance at the others before leaning closer and whispering in the way that kids do: loudly and not at all subtly. "Is that why you wake up crying sometimes?"

_Oh, good God. _I laughed nervously and shook my head. "No," I said simply. I nodded at the game. "Isn't it your turn, Seth?"

"Oh. Right." Seth cleared his throat and rolled the di. After a few minutes, everyone except Paul and Jenna were really back into the game.

"I'm gonna go get the red vines," Jenna murmured, standing up quickly and rushing towards the kitchen. I watched her go and started to stand to follow but Paul waylaid me.

"I'll go." He followed and I chewed my lip as I watched them disappear from sight.

"Don't worry." I blinked and looked at Seth, who was also staring at the kitchen. "She's fine. Promise."

I squinted my eyes in suspicion but said nothing. The guys continued to play, Leah taking Paul's turn (making him land in jail on purpose, I'm sure) and Seth took Jenna's. I was mildly offended they hadn't invited me to join, but ho hum. Too distracted to play anyway.

Five minutes passed and I couldn't stay there any longer. I stood and quietly walked to the kitchen. When I heard them talking I paused by the doorway, feeling like an intruder or a spy. I prefer the spy persona. The clothing is _so_ much sexier than an intruders.

"It explains a lot though," Jenna was saying.

"How's that?" Paul asked as he reached for another red vine. I gaped. Sneaks! They're gonna finish the pack before I have a chance to eat any!

"Well, last year I went to a friends' house and she introduced me to her Mum's boyfriend. It wasn't until then that I started thinking," Jenna explained, munching on her own red vine.

"About…?" Paul prompted.

"Well, Aunty Ro has never brought a guy home."

I froze, my eyes huge as one of my secrets was revealed. By my _niece_ of all people. Paul choked on his red vine. "Never?" he gasped. "Not once?"

"Nope. Nada. According to Nana Elanor, who I asked, she's never mentioned any guys in her life. Not even from work or some passing fancy." Jenna sighed. "And now I know why."

Damn. My niece does _not _sound like an eight year old. She's not allowed to sound so smart and old. Not yet, anyway. Not until she's twelve or a teen.

I leaned my head against the wall and focused on breathing. Of _course_ I didn't talk about any guys or bring any home, I was still hopelessly in love with my first guy. That and I had trust issues. Still do, actually.

"Hey!" I heard Jenna say. "You knew Aunty Ro in high school, right? So who was the guy?"

I tensed. _She just had to ask didn't she? She could be a damned reporter! I mean, there's no way Paul will lie to her. Not anymore anyway. _Before the whole you're-her-father thing, sure. He might have depending on the situation. Now? Not a snowball's chance in hell.

"Jenna," Paul said quietly with regret laced in his voice. "It was m-"

"What is taking so long?" I interrupted, walking in. I gasped. "You sneaks! You're eating all the red vines!" I shook my head with a small smile. "I knew there was a reason you _both_ went to get them."

Jenna frowned guiltily but didn't say anything. Paul looked at me with an indescribable look before looking at his snack.

I walked over to Jenna and grinned down at her. "Just so you know, Seth is making you lose in there."

Jenna gasped and jumped up, her mind forgetting what they were chatting about as she ran out. "He wouldn't dare!" She said before vanishing from sight.

As soon as I was sure she was gone I turned to Paul. "Don't tell her," I said simply.

Paul gripped his red vine hard as a black look wormed it's way onto his face. "What, that I'm her father? Damn it, Rochelle. I have a right to-"

I waved him off. "Not that, you moron. But that it was you I was talking about just now." I bent down to look him square in the eye with the most serious look I've ever used. "She wouldn't forgive you, Paul. Not quickly or easily anyway." I shrugged. "She takes after her Aunt in that respect."

Paul sighed and sat back, covering his eyes with his hand. "How can I not tell her? I can't lie." He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't be able to. I don't want any secrets between her."

I snorted at that and he frowned at me. "Sorry, it's just – She's going to take the 'I'm a mystical shape-shifter who protects La Push from the just as mystical vampires' better than the 'I cheated on your Aunt to sleep with your Mum and she got pregnant with you'."

Paul groaned and covered his eyes again. I patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll both sit down and tell her, okay?"

"When?"

I paused at that before murmuring, "Soon. Very soon."

**AN: Okay, so how was it? Good, bad, I should stop writing? I won't make a promise to update sooner or anything because I never keep it. Lols. So, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**R 'n R!**


	16. Birthday Time Yay?

Chapter 15 – Birthday Time…Yay?

One more day. Twenty-four hours. Fourteen thousand and forty minutes. Eighty six thousand and four hundred seconds. Make that less than twenty four hours seeing as how it's Thursday night and all.

"Rochelle?"

I gave Seth the finger as I stormed passed him and slammed my bedroom door shut behind me. I screamed in frustration and picked up a paper weight (I freaking LOVE these things!), throwing it as hard as I could.

Typically it went flying through the window, smashing a hole in the glass.

"Damn it!"

I stomped my foot in aggravation before turning back around, and stomping back out of my bedroom. I glimpsed Jenna and Seth, but both of them quickly ducked back into the living room. I glared at them as I snatched the phone off the wall, quickly calling someone to come fix the window.

By the time I'd put the phone down, Paul had come in, heading straight for the kitchen. My eye twitched and I followed. _How dare he come into MY house and eat MY food when he does fuck all?_

Oh, right. We'd moved back into the house yesterday. Someone had cleaned up and the door was now fixed, thank the lord. Paul and Seth are staying on the couch. Sometimes Leah or Jared stay too, just in case. Sam's orders, which they "apparently" can't refuse.

"Paul, get your hand out of the cookie jar!" And damn it for that not being a euphemism for something else!

He froze, his hand in the cookie jar (literal, not a metaphor, damn it) and half a cookie sticking out of his mouth. "Ro-Ro?" He mumbled, his mouth too full to speak properly.

I raged forwards, snatching the jar with my hand and shoving it back in the cupboard. "Quit eating my fucking food," I snapped, closing the cupboard door firmly. "Just cause I have the money, doesn't mean you can waste it!"

Paul gaped at me. "What is your problem?"

"I'm sick and tired of you eating all my food!"

He frowned and tilted his head to the side. "Haven't we been over this?"

"Apparently not," I growled. Muttering under my breath, I stormed all the way back to my room.

"Hang on," Paul called after me. "What was that all about? Are you in a bad mood?"

"No shit, Sherlock. You're clearly Einstein," I stated. I slammed the door in his face. "Don't disturb me. I'm working."

"Women!" I heard him snarl before stamping his own feet to the living room.

I stuck my tongue out at the door before sitting down on my bed and dragging my laptop towards me.

Yeah, I'm being a bitch. Yes, I'm acting psychotic. And yes, I don't give a damn.

I'm horny. In pain. Not only do my ribs and arm hurt, but my legs and back are killing me. I have a knot just below my shoulder blade so big I can feel it every single time I move. That and I'm running out of freaking underwear thanks to Mr Panty-Dropper out there.

Oh, and I guess the fact that it's my birthday tomorrow is also part of the reason.

As you might have guessed, I'm not a big fan of my birthday. When Jenna was younger it was easier to just ignore it and pretend that it didn't exist. But when she was five, Jenna and Elena commanded that I had to celebrate my birthday.

I'd flat out said no and was grumpy, and pissy before, during, and after my birthday. I hated it. It brought back the memories, the feelings. Jenna finally understood that I didn't want to celebrate and that no persuading on her part will change my mind.

So my plan was this: Stay cooped up in my bedroom all day and do fuck all.

Sounds good, right? What would make it better is if I can get a bottle of vodka from somewhere…

* * *

_Meanwhile in the living room…_

"What the hell is her problem?"

Jenna looked away from the TV and watched as Paul stormed in, his grey eyes hard as he plonked himself down on the sofa next to her.

Jenna sighed and looked away only to find herself staring at Seth. _Damn it._ She doesn't know what is going on, but ever since she came to La Push she's been practically obsessed. Mainly with Seth (there was just _some_thing about him), but also with Paul. Both of them seemed so familiar, and yet not.

"Just ignore her," Jenna said, flicking through her Maths book on her lap and wishing it was more challenging. This school just wasn't as challenging as the one in England. "You won't hear anything civil from her until Sunday. Probably. Maybe Monday."

At least now she understood why. Aunty Ro had never mentioned that her boyfriend cheated on her on her birthday. If she had just mentioned it, Jenna swore she wouldn't have made such a big deal about celebrating.

Jenna tensed as she thought about the other part of that sentence. _My boyfriend cheated on me with my boyfriend on my birthday – with my sister_.

Was her Mum a bad person? She cheated on her sister. Good people don't do that sort of thing, right? Then again, Jenna thought logically, she doesn't know the details and therefore shouldn't make any judgements until she knows all the facts.

"Why?"

Jenna blinked and looked at Paul. Should she…? There couldn't be any harm in it. Paul is one of Aunty Ro's friends right? Well, more than friends. That's obvious even to a kid like her.

"It's Aunty Ro's birthday," Jenna said, lowering her voice. You never know if Aunty Ro listening in or not. That's something Jenna learnt the hard way with her Aunt. Jenna frowned slightly as Paul tensed besides her but continued explaining. "She's always acted like this around her birthday. It wasn't until a few years ago that I realised she didn't celebrate them." She frowned harder, tracing patterns on the front of her book with her finger. "I didn't realise _why_ until the other day, either."

Paul muttered something under his breath and Jenna watched him out of her peripherals so that he wouldn't notice. Something else to add to the confusion that is La Push… Why does Paul look guilty?

Before she could think on that little titbit, her Aunt came storming out of her room and headed straight for the front door, determination on her face as she snatched up her car keys.

"I'm out. Be back in ten."

Paul cursed and Jenna couldn't help but snort in amusement as he chased after Ro, who was already out the door and starting up the truck. She shook her head and then sighed down at her Maths book.

"Do you need some help?"

Jenna looked up and gave Seth a small smile at his hopeful look. _He is so weird._ "Thanks, but I've already completed it."

His face fell and she instantly felt bad about that. She quickly asked, "But can you help me with my Art? I'm meant to draw someone." No need to tell him that it's about someone close to you. That would make things too awkward.

And like that, his face was lit up again. Jenna sagged in relief, hating it when he gets that sad puppy dog look on his face. It always makes her feel like crying for some reason.

Within minutes, she had Seth posing while watching TV so that he wouldn't get bored. While Jenna casually drew the outline of his face, she went back to thinking about her Aunt and Paul.

It's obvious that they knew each other, back when Aunty Ro lived in La Push. And from what she'd over heard from Kim and Emily, they'd been going out.

Jenna frowned in concentration, her tongue touching her bottom lip while she thought. And according to what she'd over heard from Aunty Ro and Paul themselves, she'd forgiven him about something he'd done in the past. Something major. That happened the night Ro came back from getting her hands treated at the hospital if Jenna remembered correctly.

Jenna's pencil froze.

No. He wouldn't have dared. He couldn't have.

Could he…?

"Jenna, you alright?"

She looked up slowly, her pencil clutched tightly in her fingers. She gave Seth a frank look. "Paul was the guy, right? The one who cheated on Aunty Ro with my mother."

Seth stopped moving. He didn't blink, he didn't breath, he just stared at Jenna with those big brown eyes. Man, he had really cute eyes…

No, now is not the time for that!

"Uh, maybe we should wait for Paul and Ro to come back," he said nervously as he stood, taking two quick strides to the TV where he picked up the remote, flicking through the channels at a ridiculous speed.

"Seth," Jenna said with a smile on her face. She gave him her best cute look she had and almost cheered when he winced before sighing in defeat.

"Yeah. Yeah he is."

Jenna nodded in understanding, her cute look falling as she started to think some more. Something she never stopped doing. Her aunt was constantly telling her to just stop and go with her heart, but it was something Jenna hadn't learnt how to do yet.

"Sit back down, will you? This has to be finished for Monday and it has to be in colour." Seth nodded and resumed his position in the armchair, his face hard and less relaxed than it was before.

Aunty Ro had said that it happened on her eighteenth birthday, which would be nine years ago tomorrow. Which means-

Oh, you have got to be kidding.

There's no way. None what so ever.

Jenna swallowed tightly and stood all of a sudden, dropping her sketch to the floor. "I- I'm going to go to my room."

She rushed passed a stunned Seth and closed the door behind herself quietly. Unlike her aunt, she didn't slam. She didn't rant and rave. She kept everything bottled up inside until she could calmly talk about it to whom so ever was involved.

As soon as the door was shut, she fell back against it and slid to the floor. She pressed her hands to her eyes and told herself that she must have miscalculated somewhere. There was no way that Paul was her- That they were-

But it made total, logical sense. The time fits. It would make sense as to why Aunty Ro left, why she moved to England, why her first book is so heart breaking. Her Aunt had explained how yes, she was the result of a one night stand, but her mother loved her very much. But nowhere near as much as she did.

Jenna covered her mouth as a sob lodged in her throat.

* * *

_At the local Grocery Store…_

"I will buy whatever the hell I want, Paul!" I snatched the bottle out of his hand and grabbed another, just in case, before heading to the check out. The kid behind it looked fairly familiar but I just didn't have the patience to try and figure out why.

I put the bottles of vodka down in front of him and reached for my purse. The kid stammered slowly, his eyes huge and glued to the over-powering ass towering over both of us. "T-That's twe-"

"Don't even think about selling her that, Brady," Paul snarled, snatching one of the bottle away.

_I knew it!_ I quickly grabbed the other one before he could take it away. "Get lost, Paul. If I want to buy alcohol, I'll buy some bloody alcohol."

"You are not going to drown in your misery, Ro. I won't let you become an alcoholic!"

I gaped, stunned at his audacity. "_Alcoholic?" _I screeched. "You fucking- ARGH! This is my first drink in years, you twat!" That said I smashed the bottle over his head, grabbing the other one out of his limp fingers before he dropped it.

I chucked a fifty at the kid before racing out and heading for the truck. I scrambled inside, locked the doors, and quickly started the engine. I'd only just managed to put it into first gear when heavy hands slammed onto the hood, stopping me from moving anywhere.

Paul glared at me, his entire body shaking as vodka dripped down his head and mingled with a small trail of blood. Guilt flickered through me but I ignored it.

"Move or get run over, asshole."

"You can't drive with one arm," he snapped. "Let me in and-"

"Risk you taking my drink? I think not, mister," I finished for him. I revved the engine threateningly but he didn't budge an inch. "Move."

"No."

"Move!"

"No."

"Ahh!" I screamed, switching the engine off and grabbing the bottle. "Fine, I'll have to start earlier than planned, but that's on _your_ shoulders Paul!"

I unscrewed the cap and managed to take a sip of the burning liquid before the driver's door was literally yanked out of it hinges and thrown away into the woods.

I gaped before yelling, "YOU BASTARD! DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST RIP THAT OFF?"

He didn't answer just snarled and reached for my bottle. I scrambled back until I was laying back on the seat and Paul was practically laying on top of me, trying to keep the bottle out of his way. But his bloody arms were longer than mine and it take long before he'd gripped the neck of the bottle and ripped that out of my hands too.

Before I could salvage the vodka, he threw it as hard as he could into woods. I gaped and sat up, watching as my bottle grew smaller and smaller. I didn't have time to go back and get another because Paul was pushing me aside and revving the engine as he squealed out onto the road.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I said in disbelief. "You just destroyed my car. And my drink!"

"You are not going to drink these feeling away, Rochelle."

I sniffed and looked out the window. I knew he was right. But I've never had a drink. Well, of course I've had the odd beer and glass of wine. But I've never full on got drunk. Never had the chance, what with Jenna and then the madness that has been my life. When I was younger, well, a teen obviously, my Mum had died and it was because a drunk driver rammed into her. So I didn't drink. I couldn't.

But I decided, what a way to celebrate my twenty seventh birthday. Get drunk for the first time, seeing as how I still haven't done the other first I'd planned. With Paul. A hot, naked, sweaty Paul…

"I wasn't planning on it," I said, refusing to look at him. "I just wanted to get drunk. That's all."

"Why the fuck would you _want_ to get drunk?"

"Because I haven't before!" I exploded. "Just like I've never had sex, or been on a first date in years!"

I froze, my mouth still hanging open. Ah, shit.

"So it's true? That you haven't…" Paul glanced at me before his eyes shot back to the road.

I flushed, my eye twitching from stress and with-held rage as I crossed my arms. "Th-That is none of your goddamn business."

_I can't believe I let that slip! God! Next I'll be telling Jenna who her Dad is._

He frowned but said nothing, thank god. A few minutes later, we were back at the house and I all but jumped out of the car and rushed inside. The first thing I did was call a mechanic to see if he could fix my car. He couldn't as he didn't have any of the parts (aka a door), but he could order them in and loan me one until it's fixed.

Paul sat on the couch and watched me the entire time. Made me feel weird as hell. He knew, goddamn it. And it set my teeth on edge.

Muttering under my breath I headed for Jenna's room and knocked on the door. Frowning when I got no reply, I pushed it open to see Seth conked out in a chair with a book on his lap and Jenna asleep on the bed.

A small smile graced my features as I walked over and slowly pulled the duvet over her. I gave her a quick kiss on the head before switching the light off, glaring at Seth and quietly shutting the door behind myself.

"She alright?"

I glared at Paul and headed for my room. "She's sleeping. Which is what I'm going to go do now." Nose in the air, I turned and walked to my room.

"Rochelle…" I tensed at his tone of voice but said nothing, simply shut my door.

_Why do I feel like I just kicked a puppy…?_

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

I stopped in the kitchen doorway, not glaring or scowling at the group in front of me. Kim, Jared, Emily, Sam, Paul, Jenna, Seth, Leah, and the kids were all gathered around the table, holding out there arms and smiling massively – everyone except Jenna and Paul that is. A massive plate of pancakes and croissants sat in front of a chair clearly designed for the birthday girl. It had streamers and balloons attached to it.

_Bugger._

"Thanks, but I can't," I said, not looking anyone directly in the eye as I headed past them and for the fridge. I grabbed a bottle of OJ and an apple before heading back out of the kitchen. "I've got to go do some research."

Paul stepped forwards. "I'll come with you. Where-"

"No!" I flinched at my harsh tone, regretting it instantly. "No," I said more softly. I looked at him and my heart clenched at the pain in his eyes but I didn't change my mind. Swallowing tightly I turned my back on all of them. "Leah can come with me if she's free."

"Actually-" Leah started before she got cut off with an oomph. A few seconds later she said dryly, "Sure. That's fine."

That said, I headed for my room and started to pack what I would need. Notepad, pen, phone, money, ID, the letter…

"So where are we going?" Leah asked from behind.

"Do you mind driving?" I said instead as I did my leather satchel up. "I still can't because of my damned arm. I'll tell you the directions as we go."

"How long will you be gone for?"

I tensed at his voice but didn't stop moving. I slung my bag over my good side, not wincing at all. "Till late. Probably won't get back until midnight."

Leah raised her brows but said nothing as she looked between Paul and I. Paul, on the other hand, was getting angrier by the minute.

"But Jenna , Kim and I- Emily, all planned a party for you."

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I don't celebrate my birthday. I'd hoped Jenna would have told them, or you would have stopped them. Send my apologies, won't you? Come on, Leah. If we don't leave now we'll be late."

"Late for what?" she muttered as she followed behind me.

I all but ran past the kitchen, shouting a quick good bye before I was out the door and in the car. Thankfully Leah didn't question it and instead just climbed in and drove.

_Don't do it, Rochelle, _I said to myself, clutching my hands tightly and forcing my neck muscles not to move. But they didn't listen. I turned back and glanced at the house to see Paul stood in the doorway with an indescribable look on his face. A sad Jenna stood with him.

_Shit._

* * *

"Seriously? We drove for four hours to come _here?_" Leah asked in disbelief as she stared up at the building.

I rolled my eyes. "No, stupid. But I thought you'd be hungry." I looked up at the McDonald's and my mouth started to water. "I know I am." I smiled slightly and turned to Leah to- Wait a second. Where did she go?

"I'll have three big macs meals and extra fries please."

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard her order as I walked in. I should have known. She waved at me impatiently. "Are you paying or am I?"

"Half n' half." I leaned on the counter. "Add a chicken burger to that. And supersize all the meals."

Leah cheered like a little kid and I couldn't help but smile. While waiting for our food, I got my phone out and text Sin saying that we'd be there in half an hour.

"Who you texting?" Leah asked curiously as she leaned over my shoulder and read the text. "Whose Sin?" She tensed suddenly, her eyes flickering to mine. "He's not a boyfriend is he? If it is then I'm going to kick your lilly-white ass so hard-"

I rolled my eyes at her threats and waved them off. "As if. Firstly, Sin is a woman. And _no_," I said in answer to the question forming in her eyes, "I'm not gay. She's a new friend of mine."

Leah sagged in relief. "Good. I cannot be doing with anymore Paul-Rochelle drama, thank you very much."

I punched her lightly in the arm as she grabbed our tray and took it to a table. "There isn't _that_ much drama," I said defensively as I grabbed my fries and started to munch. Leah gave me a look. I sighed. "Okay, okay. Maybe there is a lot of drama between us." I pointed a chip at her. "But there would never be the drama of me cheating on him with someone." I scoffed and shoved the chip into my mouth. "As if. Couldn't even if I wanted to."

Leah frowned, eating one of the Big Mac's in four bites. "What do you mean?" She asked as she put the other two Big Mac's and two sets of fries into her bag to eat in the car, I'm sure.

I sighed and started on my burger. Around bites I told her one of my many problems when it came to Paul. "About a year after I left La Push and Paul behind, I was asked out by a fellow co-worker of mine at the café I was waitressing at. I'd agreed, determined that I was going to get over Paul and forget that he ever existed."

"I hear ya, sister," Leah said, punching her fist in the air.

I chuckled as I continued with my little story. "We'd made plans to go see the latest movie and then catch a bite to eat." I sighed and shook my head, my burger falling to the table, forgotten. "I lasted all of five minutes into the movie. He tried to put his arm around me and I felt guilty. Like I was betraying Paul. Naturally," I said, picking my burger up once more, "I burst out crying and screamed at him to get his hands off me."

Leah snorted. "That's pretty twisted." I shot her a glare and she just shrugged her shoulder. "Well, it's true. Besides, you're preaching to the choir, Rochelle. I understand. Probably better than anyone else." Her teasing mood drifted away as she gazed out of the window, getting a faraway look in her eyes. "The first time I went on a date after breaking up with Sam-"

"You and _Sam?_"

Leah blinked and came back to earth. She tilted her head and frowned at me. "You didn't know?"

I gaped. "Hell no I didn't!"

"Oh." Leah shifted in her seat. "I thought you knew that Emily was my cousin."

"No. Way!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Well, you know now." She raised a brow. "Can I carry on with my story now?" I nodded, picking up my drink and listening avidly.

"So, I'm out on my first date since breaking up with Sam. It was with a guy from out of town. We'd gone to Seattle and he'd reserved us seats at a posh restaurant." Uh oh. Why do I have feeling I know where this is going…? "Anyway, just as we walk in we bump into none other than Sam and Emily, out on their first date too. Publicly, anyway."

"Ouch. Burn," I said sympathetically. "You earn the rest of my burger for that one."

She grinned. "Maybe I should tell this story more often if I get food out of it."

We laughed and my heart warmed a bit. I shook my head and stood, wobbling out of the stall. "Come on. Sin will get pissed if we don't make it on time."

Leah was still chuckling ten minutes later as I got her to pull up outside of a nondescript building. Her chuckling died into a frown as she looked about.

"Rochelle, just where the hell are we?"

I didn't answer, simply waved her over as I headed for the door, making sure that I had my bag with me. I knocked and a big, burly son-of-a-bitch opened the door. If it wasn't for the fact that I had a shape-shifter with me who was three times stronger than him, I would have been terrified.

"We're closed," he rumbled, his black eyes flickering over the both of us before resting Leah for a split second longer. I heard her gasp and glanced back to see her staring wide eyed at the bouncer. At least, I'm assuming he's a bouncer. I've never seen him before. Definitely would have remembered seeing him.

"We're here to see Sin. She's expecting us."

Bouncer Man narrowed his eyes but gestured for us to follow him. I frowned in concern at Leah, who was still staring at him, not having moved an inch. "Leah? Leah!" I snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

She blinked and looked away from the back of Bouncer Man's head long enough to say, "Huh?"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her insider, shaking my head at her strange behaviour. Bouncer Man glanced back at us frequently, probably to make sure we hadn't wandered off or getting into mischief.

Leah, finally snapping out of whatever daze she was in, looked around the club. Her eyes widened and I almost laughed at the comical look on her face. I knew what she'd be thinking. I'd thought the same the first time I'd come here.

Dark wooden flooring, plush leather seating and low table tops. Spotlights, seductive music. Small stages were dotted around the sitting areas, but what held the main attention of the room was the catwalk that went straight down the middle, from one side of the room to the other. Oh, and the three metal poles spaced evenly along it.

"You brought me to a _strip club?"_ Leah hissed, her brown eyes flashing.

I patted her on the arm. "Yes. I did. But you're going to _love_ it here. Promise."

Her eyes went huge, although not as big as earlier when she saw Bouncer Man. "You've been here before?"

I simply gave her a secretive smile, much to her annoyance. I sighed in contentment as I looked around the club. Oddly enough, I have a few good memories here. I glanced at the bar and couldn't help but let out an excited squeal.

"Lars!"

The man doing inventory looked up and blinked before his face lit up. "Well, if it isn't little Taboo," he said using my nickname. He dropped what he was doing and came out from behind the bar. I met him half way and gave him a tight one armed hug. Before ya'll freak out, he's gay. Which I promptly explained to Leah when she came storming over, shaking slightly and looking pissed.

"Gay or not," she snarled as she yanked me out of Lars' arms, "Paul will have my head if he sm- knows another man has touched you."

My entire face shuttered at Paul's name. "So now I can't even greet old friends?"

Leah snorted. "Not if they're male."

I huffed and wrapped my good arm around my waist. Lars was frowning down at me. "What happened her, Roar?" He brushed a hand over my cast but a glare from Leah made him back off. I felt like kicking her in the shin.

"Car accident," I said simply. I shrugged. "It's no biggie. I'm fine other than this and a few bruised ribs."

Lars opened his mouth to say something else but at that moment the music stopped and Sin's voice filled the room.

"Took you long enough to visit, Taboo."

I turned to see the early thirty year old woman walking towards me with a seductive pout on her lips. I smiled. Sin had the perfect body. No excess fat, not excess muscle. She was a slender five seven and had long, chestnut hair that reached the middle of her back. With slightly tilted hazel eyes and a soft featured face, she was the favourite among the customers here at Plan B.

Leah groaned and looked up at the ceiling. Oh, did I mention that Sin was just wearing a bra and short combo? Oh, and thigh high black leather boots of course.

"Sorry, Sin," I said as she reached us. I placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a one armed hug. "I've been a little busy."

She eyed me up and down with a raised brow. "Really," she drolled. When her eyes returned to my face she asked, "You're not here to ask for your job back are you?"

Leah gasped and spun towards me, shock evident on her face. "You were a stripper?"

**AN: Hehehe, okay I'm totally evil leaving it there. But I've wanted to write this scene in FOREVER! I came up with the idea AGES ago and originally I was going to wait a while before bringing it in but I couldn't (^_^) I'm too impatient.**

**So review.I hope ya'll noticed I updated sooner! And don't worry. Ro's birthday isn't over yet *winks***


	17. Taboo

Chapter 16 - Taboo

I sighed and sat back in the leather armchair, sipping on my caipirinha and grateful that I wasn't driving home. Not that Leah seemed to care, I thought as I watched her do a shot of vodka.

"I'm so confused," Leah groaned beside me as she downed another shot. "And dead. Very dead. Paul is going to kill me." She shot a glare at me before downing one more. "That's if you don't first."

I chuckled and shook my head, gazing around Sin's office nostalgically. "Well, you don't need to worry." I took my last sip of the refreshing drink and then munched on a few ice cubes. "I wasn't a stripper."

Leah looked up, hope in her eyes. "Really? You weren't?"

I threw a cube at her. "Not that there would have been a problem if I _was_," I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Honey, your man would not have been happy to learn that you stripped for a living. No matter how long or short the endeavour was."

Sin, who had been silent up until now, snorted into her coffee. "You think I'd hire a eighteen year old to strip? There's an age limit, I'll have you know." Yeah, along with a bunch of other rules.

"Eighteen?" Leah turned to me. "You worked here when you were eighteen?"

I shrugged and slouched down in my seat. "It was a job. I was working as a waitress but that wasn't enough income. Sin offered me a job as a bartender and I took it. Best decision I'd made in a while."

Leah frowned and rubbed her forehead. "But, I thought you moved to England practically straight away?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "I did. Eventually. I worked here for nearly nine months, maybe longer."

"It was ten, Taboo," Sin put in with a small smile. She looked at Leah. "That girl brought light to us, you know. Cheered the whole club right up." She put her coffee down and gave me 'I'm-so-pleased-with-myself' look. I'll have you know, Taboo, that this here is no longer a strip club."

"Really? You did it?" I gasped as I sat forwards in my chair.

She nodded. "Yes, I did. You are now looking at a dance club, where we aim to please, but not to pleasure."

I laughed and clapped. "Oh, Sin. I'm so happy for you." Sin had dreamed of opening up a dance club ever since she started to dance when she was a teenager. I knew how much this meant to her.

"Yes, well. It's not easy, that's for sure. Some weren't so happy that we no longer strip. But I sent them on over to Cheaters-" no joke. That's the strip clubs name. "- saying they can get it over there but come here if they want something more." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "Needless to say, they stayed here."

I lifted my empty glass and chinked it against her mug. "To you, finally fulfilling your dreams."

She opened her mouth to say something else when a knock on the door interrupted us. Sin called out and the door opened to show none other than Bouncer Man. I looked at Leah only to see a Annie Oakley reaction – her mouth was hanging open and she was looking at him like he was the main course in a meal that she'd been craving for decades.

"The girls are here," he rumbled. "They're warming up out back."

Sin nodded and stood, still just wearing the bra and shorts outfit. "Thanks, Mitch." She looked at me. "Wanna help me find Sabriel's replacement?"

I blinked and stood. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Sin snorted. "Okay? Honey, she's married with her fourth kid on the way. Bear in mind that the first set was triplets." She shook her head as we walked out, Leah trailing behind slowly with Bouncer Man – Mitch – at her side.

"Jeeze, I've missed a lot, huh." I gave her a sidelong look as we walked to a table that had been set up near the stage. "What about you? Any man on your horizon?"

She sighed. "Not a single one. Can't find anyone who gets past the whole 'I used to strip' thing." She sat down with a shake of her head. "They're either disgusted or intrigued. Sometimes both. But it never lasts longer than a few weeks."

I patted her arm as we sat down. "Don't worry. He's out there somewhere. I know it."

Sin gave me a weird look. "Out of all the people in the world, I thought you would have been the most sceptical." She took the clipboard Mitch handed her and scanned the list of names. "What about you, Taboo? How's your love life going?"

I groaned. "Don't get me started."

"Please," Leah also groaned. "Don't get her started. She has issues the size of mountains."

Sin looked at me in concern. "Everything okay? For real? You know you can always come here for help. You're part of this family. Forever and always."

I smiled sadly. "That's sweet, Sin. And I appreciate it. I really do. But it's something I'm going to have to work out on my own."

Thankfully, the lights dimmed and the music started. I closed my eyes and lent back in my seat, content to just relax and listen to the music.

"Hey, Rochelle." I peeked my eye open and turned to Leah beside me. I could barely see her in the dark, but could at least see the outline of her head.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Why do they call you taboo?"

I chuckled. I'd always liked that nickname. "Because I was off limits." I shifted and leaned closer. "No customers were allowed near me other than to buy a drink. Anyone that tried anything, Lars would kick them out."

Leah nodded in understanding and then gasped all of a sudden. I frowned. "What? What is it?"

She jerked up straight, going as ridged as can be in her chair. "N-Nothing. Nothing at all."

I hummed and sat back, turning my eyes to the stage where seven women were dancing. I watched for a few minutes before leaning over and whispering in Sin's ear who I thought was the best. She gave me a startled look, frowned, and then watched the dark haired girl dance.

She was maybe twenty one. Maybe a few years older. She wasn't much to look at. She wouldn't draw your attention if you passed her in the street. And yet… When she danced, she shined. That was the only way to put it. She was hypnotic, riveting. She danced because she loved it, not because she thought she looked her best when doing it, or it was a means to an ends.

Sin stood after a few more minutes and the music instantly stopped. The lights came on and a few of the girls frowned. The one at the front, a fake red head, clearly thought that the decision had been made. And if the primping of her hair was anything to go by, she clearly thought it was her.

_Please don't let it be her,_ I thought silently. My eyes moved to the shy girl, the youngest and clearly less experienced. She's my favourite. No doubt about it.

Leah muttered something besides me and groaned softly before cursing again. I didn't look at her. Don't know what she's doing, but she can just get on with it for all I care.

"Number Seven step forwards," Sin said loudly. I managed to keep the grin off my face as my girl stepped up. "Everyone else can leave. You didn't get the job."

Some started to cry and others got angry, but I kept my eyes on number seven. Bless her heart, she looked so happy. He blue eyes lit up and she seemed to grow five inches right then and there.

"Really?" She gasped. "I got the job?"

"You start tomorrow."

She squealed and jumped up and down. "Oh, you won't regret this, Sin. I promise!" Before we could do anything, she bounded off the stage and ran straight for Mitch. Who murmured something to Leah before standing and catching her as she dove at him. Leah growled softly before cutting it off and fisting her hands tightly.

"Bro, did you hear? I got it! I got the job!"

Mitch laughed and spun his sister around. "I heard. I'm proud of you Cat."

Sin cleared her throat and Mitch gave her a sheepish look. "Sister, hmm?"

"Sorry, Sin. I knew it wouldn't be fair if you knew we were related."

Sin huffed and stomped passed. "Don't do it again, Mitch."

"I won't." He looked down at his sister. "She's the only one I've got."

"She better be," Sin muttered before slamming her office door shut. I laughed and shook my head as I stood too.

"That was brave," I said as I sidled around the table. "Sin doesn't like being tricked like that." I held out my hand. "I'm Rochelle."

"Mitch," he greeted, shaking my hand quickly. He gestured at the woman still in his arms. "This is my little sister, Cat."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you." I gestured at the stage. "I thought you were great. By far the best one there."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded decisively. "Yep. Definitely." I patted Leah on the shoulder, silently telling her to calm down. "I'm going to get a drink. Anyone want anything?"

Leah jumped up. "I'll help you carry." Her eyes went huge. "I-I mean, that's if anyone else does want a drink." She muttered a curse under her breath before storming off to the bar. Mitch watched her go and I watched Mitch. My eyes narrowed. Where have I seen that look before…?

I shook myself. "So? Who wants something?"

"I could do with an OJ," Cat said as she sank down onto a chair. "I'm exhausted." She closed her eyes and as I watched, she fell asleep. I smiled and looked at Mitch. His eyes were still on Leah, who was now downing shots like they were filled with water.

"What about you, Mitch?" I asked.

He blinked and glanced back at me. "Oh, nothing. I'm good thanks."

I nodded and headed over to the bar. I ordered another caipirinha and my own shot of vodka as I sat down next to Leah. She didn't even glance at me. I stared at her for a few minutes before she finally snapped.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

I simply sipped on my caipirinha before asking, "You wanna tell me what's wrong? You've been acting funny ever since we came here."

"It's nothing," she muttered, downing another shot.

I raised a brow. "Oh, really. Then why are you determined to get drunk?"

"Because."

I sighed and downed my own shot of vodka. "Fine. Well, don't mind if I join you."

Leah answered by sliding another shot over to me.

* * *

"Heeellllloooooo?"

My eyes went huge and I dived at Leah, trying to get my phone back. _Crazy bitch had called Paul!_

Leah giggled and stood up, lifting phone higher in the air as she scrambled on top of her stool, wobbling slightly.

"Paulie!" She sang with more giggles. "You will never guess- Ohhh. Roc, that man is _fine!_"

I gaped at her. _Is she seriously trying to get me killed? _"Don't tell Paul there are hot guys here," I hissed at her, praying that he couldn't hear me on the other side.

Leah had drunk four bottle of vodka. To. Her. Self. She'd mentioned that she had a high metabolism and so it was gonna take a_ lot _ to get her drunk. Two bottle, she was tipsy. Three, she wouldn't shut up. Four? She's completely and utterly pissed.

Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to get drunk. I'd tried. Oh, how I'd tried. But I'd only managed two shots before I started to feel guilty. I don't want to admit it, but Paul's word yesterday had gotten to me.

I didn't want to become an alcoholic just so that I can try and wash away my problems for a few hours. Don't get me wrong or anything. I'm not saying I'll never get drunk. Ha. Please. But I won't until I don't have so many issues.

But tipsy? Honey, I'm _already_ tipsy.

Which is probably why I was finding it so damned hard to get my phone back.

"Leah!" I hissed, scrambling on top of my own stool.

"Seriously, you aren't going to believe it," she sighed as she stared at the front door where Mitch was acting as a bouncer. The club had officially opened about half an hour ago. The place was already filled with people and you had to shout to be heard over the music. The girls, who I'd helped warm up much to Sin's delight, were on stage dancing to Lapdance by N.E.R.D.

"I, Leah Clearwater," she slurred, "have Imprinted."

I frowned. _Imprinted? What does that mean? _"Leah get off that chair this instant!"

"On Mitch. He's a hunk. Don't you think, Roc?" She'd had barrels of fun earlier trying to pronounce my name. She couldn't so it got shortened to Roc. Sigh.

Leah frowned. "What do you mean put Roc on the phone? But- But-" She pouted. "Fine. Be that way."

Leah threw the phone at me and then jumped off the stool, landing gracefully as she waltzed off into the crowd. I cursed and lifted the phone to my ear. "What?" I snapped.

"How could you give Leah alcohol?"

I frowned. "Sam?" Wow, expecting Paul to yell not him. I pulled the phone away briefly and checked the screen. Yep. It said Paul for sure.

"Leah has no tolerance for alcohol!" He yelled.

I frowned as I tried to spot Leah in the crowd. "And how the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"You should have told us where you were going! You've put one of my own in danger and that I cannot forgive," he growled. "Now tell me where you are."

I tensed, anger flooding through me at his tone of voice but I rattled off the address anyway.

"Don't even think of leaving from that spot or so help me God I won't be held accountable for what I do to you!" The dial tone rang in my ears and I cursed as I slid my phone into my bag.

"Stay there," I mimicked. "Or else." I scoffed as I slid my bag over to Lars to look after while I went to search for the wolf who'd gone AWOL.

"Well, hey there, pretty lady."

I snarled at the guy and he yanked his hand off my ass as quick as a flash, backing away and disappearing into the crowd. I stomped forwards, searching for Leah but still not spotting her. I passed by the front door and then suddenly backtracked.

"Hey Mitch!" He turned to me with a frown. "Have you seen my friend, Leah?" His frown deepened and he pressed a hand to the mike in his ear. Seconds later, someone was there taking his place as he too disappeared into the crowd. I scowled. "Jackass." He could have at least said something.

I literally spent the next two hours trying to find her. But it was almost as if she'd disappeared. I chewed on my nail as I stood on the bar and paced. Some men were yelling at me, telling me to get down and dirty. I ignored them and continued to pace while scanning the crowd the entire time.

_Bugger, bugger, bugger! How the hell could I lose her?_

I glimpsed something out of the corner of my eye and gasped, diving off the bar as quickly as I could without falling. Oh my God._ Oh my God._

They're here. _He's_ here.

Shit!

In a panic, I dashed through the crowd and headed for Sin's office. I looked back to see eight of them spanning throughout the club, each searching.

I have never been so scared in my life. I mean, I lost their pack sister! And got her drunk to boot!

Letting out a whimper of fear, I shoved the office door open without knocking and dived inside, slamming it shut behind me.

It wasn't until then that I realised _why_ it had been shut.

I shrieked. He cursed. She stared.

"Sorry!" I grappled for the handle behind me, my eyes squeezed shut as I finally managed to get it open. I fell back out and hastily shut the door again.

_Oh, that was so something I never wanted to witness._

"Rochelle!"

Double fuck and a toadstool!

I must admit, I am not proud of what I did next. Now that I think back on it, I realised what I should have done:

I should have got my ass outta there and run for my life.

"Hi, guys," I said with a fake laugh and fake smile. "Didn't expect to run into you here, of all places."

Each and every one of them was glaring. Sam, Paul, and Seth more, but still. Glares all around.

A shiver raced down my spine and I rubbed my casted arm. "So… how you doing?" I asked in a panic, unable to stand the silence. Well, sort of silence. We were all stood in a club, after all.

"Where. Is. Leah." Sam snarled finally, his eyes practically glowing, he was that angry.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. _How do I say, politely, that Leah is in the room behind me getting dirty with the bouncer?_

"She's right here."

_Oh, come on!_ I spun to see my suspicions confirmed. I almost whimpered and covered my eyes. Great. Leah was passed out in Mitches arms, while wearing his shirt. And nothing else. _Kill me now._

"Who the hell are you?" Sam snarled at the same time Seth demanded, "Get your hands off her!"

Seth stormed forwards and tried to take Leah, but Mitch stopped him with a boot to his stomach. I slowly backed away so that I wouldn't get caught in the fight that was bound to break out.

"Who are you?" Mitch asked coolly, no emotion showing on his face.

"I'm her goddamn brother! Now give me my sister!" That said, Seth shoved Mitch's foot out of the way and snatched his unconscious sister into his arms. Without saying another word, Seth spun and headed for the door, the crowd parting without having to be asked.

While this was going on, I'd managed to back up until I was right next to the stage, literally a meter away from being able to get back stage where I could escape out the back door. Unfortunately, I hadn't been able to move quick enough.

"And where do you think you're going?" Paul said from directly beside me.

_Buggeration._

I gave him a tentative smile while looking up into his face. I let it fall though when I saw the look on his face. I sagged and lifted up my arms. Without saying anything, he picked me up and carried me in his arms bridal style. I could tell that he wanted to sling me over his shoulder and cart me out like a caveman. For once I was grateful for my injuries.

"Hey, Taboo!"

I looked to my right and yelped as my bag hit me in the face. Paul snarled and spun in that direction, his hold on me tightening as what he presumed was a threat.

_Could my night get any worse?_

I waved at Lars. "Thanks! See you soon!" I yelled at him, giving a small wave which he reciprocated. "Say bye to Sin and the girls for me!"

"I will! See you soon, Taboo!"

"Why is he calling you that?" Paul asked as he continued to the door.

_I had to go jinx it, didn't I?_

"I kinda, maybe, sorta used to work here," I mumbled, looking down and fiddling with a button on my shirt.

"You WHAT?" I opened my mouth to explain but he cut me off with a harsh growl. "Don't," was all he said.

I sighed again and sagged against his chest.

_Happy birthday to me,_ I sang silently.

* * *

Paul had driven his own truck, so it was just me and him on the way back. Leah, Seth and Sam were in another car, and the other four had borrowed my car. I wanted to get angry at them for doing that without my permission, but I don't think I should get into it. At east, not right now anyway.

"So you used to strip for a living?" Paul asked suddenly when we were half an hour away from La Push.

I shook my head. "No. I was a bartender there."

"But it was a strip club?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever dance?"

I flinched but nodded sharply, holding onto my mettle. "Sometimes. But-" _only in front of the girls,_ I went to say but Paul suddenly veered off the road, turning into some side lane that I hadn't even spotted. Woods surrounded us on either side and we trundled along for a few minutes before he jerked the truck to a stop.

He turned on me then, his grey eyes glowing, his arms shaking as he reached for me. I don't know what I'd expected. I knew he wouldn't have hit me. I also knew he wouldn't have kicked me out of the truck.

But I didn't expect him to kiss the crap outta me.

Before I had time to react, he pulled away and snarled, "Never do it again." A hard quick kiss. "You'll never strip for other men ever again!"

"But-!" He didn't even let me try to explain. He just snatched me to him with a hand behind my neck and kissed me.

I melted within seconds. Groaning, my lips parted and my hand twisted in his short hair. He wrapped an arm around my back and hoisted me up and over, sitting me on his lap with my legs on either side of his hips.

Gasping for air, Paul tilted my head further to the side for a better angle and pushed my lips apart, tangling his tongue with mine. I moaned and pressed closer to his body heat. One of his hands ran down my back and grabbed my ass, pulling me forwards until his hardness was pressed into me.

I pulled back with a gasp and instead of him going to my neck like he usually does, he ripped my sling, gently placed my cast on shoulder, and proceeded to rip my shirt down the middle.

Unable to do anything but pant, I watched as he tore my bra too, the cups falling to the side as he started to grind his hips into mine. Another moan spilled from me as he bent and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Heat speared through me, shooting from my head to my toes and all the places in between. Powerless to stop, I pushed back with my hips, making Paul groan himself as he switched to my other breast, sucking that one just as greedily.

The hand on my ass slipped down under my jeans, and his fingers met bare skin. He pulled back and gave me a heated look. "You don't have any panties on," he groaned, burying his head into the side of my neck, casually sucking on the skin there.

"Laundry," was all I could gasp. I cried out as his fingers slipped down further, the tips running through the wetness that waited for him. My head fell back and I gave a rough groan as he ran his thumb around my clit ever so lightly, causing shocks to shake through me. "_Paul_."

My head fell forwards onto his shoulder and I couldn't stop from rocking my hips, pressing into his hand harder, silently begging for more.

"Mine," he snarled into my neck, rubbing faster and harder, making me cry out again. "Say it! You're mine."

I panted into his neck, incapable of forming the words, on too much of a high. Too distracted by feelings shooting through me that I hadn't felt in years.

"Say it, Rochelle," he growled, slowly pushing a finger into me. My back arched and I almost screamed at the sensation as he added another, thrusting them in and out. In and out- "Say it!"

"Y-Yours," I managed as my body started to shake, clenching tightly around his fingers, making the euphoric feeling in me intensify. "Always yours, Paul."

"Ugh, Rochelle," he groaned, grinding his hips hard into mine as his fingers picked up the pace. I rocked against him frantically, on the edge of exploding but unable to make it over.

"Paul," I whimpered, sinking my teeth into his neck in desperation. He groaned loudly and his thumb slipped, pressing against my clit hard and his nail scrapping against me ever so slightly.

It was all I need for the tension in me to explode. I let out a loud moan as wave after wave of ecstasy washed through, making me writhe against him as his finger continued to move, not letting up even when I pleaded for him to stop. He continued to rub and thrust and grind until another wave crashed over me so hard that my sight dimmed and a scream tore from me.

I fell against him exhausted, my eyes falling closed as my entire body turned to mush while he slowly stopped.

Paul cleared his throat. "I'm sorry," he whispered, slowly sliding his hands out from my jeans. I grunted, too tired to say anything. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I just- well, it sort of- Shit. Never mind."

"Paul?" I murmured into neck, taking a deep breath and sighing in contentment at the smell of woods and earth.

"Yeah?"

"I never stripped."

He jerked under me and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me back while he gave me a wide eyed look. "What? But- You said-"

I placed my hand over his mouth and gave him a languorous smile. "I said that I danced. _You_ never let me finish explaining."

Paul blushed slightly and pulled my hand away to say something but I covered his mouth with mine, kissing him gently. I could feel the desire building up inside me again but I waved it down, instead pulling back and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"We'll talk later," he mumbled before wrapping arms around me. I grunted, closing my eyes once more and all but falling asleep but not quite.

We sat like that for what felt like hours, just holding each other. But half an hour into it, all my bruises and injuries decided that I'd been mellow for long enough. I tensed up as my ribs started to throb and shoulder aching from holding my cast up for so long.

"You alright?" Paul asked quietly.

I sighed and pulled back, giving him a small smile. "Yeah. My body is just revolting."

"Sorry," he said as he lifted me off his lap. We cleaned up and then within minutes Paul was driving back down the road.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face, much to Paul's disgust. He had also, ahem, _ridden the wave_, so to speak, when I had.

Okay, so today didn't turn out _so_ bad.

**AN: Okay, REVIEW! I actually wrote most of this at 2AM this morning but fell asleep before I could post it. Sorry. Lols. Hope you enjoyed. I know Ro did ^.^**


	18. Firsthand Knowledge

"No."

"But-"

"_No_."

"Paul-"

"NO!"

I huffed and crossed my arms, sulking like a little kid. But come _on!_ All I want to do is go see how Leah is doing after last nights, uh, adventures. I know I had a hell of a one and I wasn't even that drunk! I ran my eyes over Paul. Damn, but he sure has talented fingers. Real talented. Makes me wonder what else is-

I shook my head to clear my dirty thoughts and instead tried to focus on the information I'd just been given. According to Sam Uley, Alpha of the La Push pack, and therefore everyone inside of said reservation, I was banned from seeing Leah. And going anywhere with any of the females – aka, Kim, Emily, Claire, etc. Also from leaving my house. Which is what bothered me more than anything.

"This is ridiculous," I snapped as I stormed off towards the living room. "I have things I need to do!"

"Oh yeah?" Paul drawled as he followed me. "Like what?"

_Beating you over the head with a bat for starters. _"Shopping. Jenna needs some new clothes." I kicked the sofa before sitting down on it and glaring at the wall opposite. "She's had another growth spurt and so her clothes are too small for her. I also need to go to Forks and chat with the Police Depa-"

"Why the hell do you need to speak to them?" Paul demanded, his easy going look disappearing in a flash.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm reporting you for sexual assault," I said sarcastically.

Only he clearly didn't hear the (heavy) sarcasm in my voice and flinched. "For last night? Ro, you could have stopped m-"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding, you dolt. I didn't want to stop you anymore than I would if you did it again." Damn, that's a freaking invitation right there! I hurried on. "A-Anyway, I have things to do. _Outside_ of this house."

Paul shook his head. "I can't let you out of the house. Sam set down the law according to you and I can't disobey it."

I gave him a mischievous smile. "Come on, Paul," I said sweetly, warning myself not to gag. "I know how you like to break the rules." Add a knowing smile and I had Paul tensing at the implication. I managed to keep back a triumphant smile as I let my eyelids fall marginally, watching him. "You do remember that first time," I said slowly as I lent forwards, blinking just as slow as I tilted my head to the side slightly. "Don't you?"

I know what you're thinking. Since when have I become such a tease? Or a woman who uses her womanly wiles on a not-so-innocent man just to get what she wants?

I would be thinking the same if I wasn't so desperate to get out of the house. Well, away from Paul more specifically. At least I had more of a chance of resisting him if there wasn't a bed so close by. What we did last night seriously blew my control apart. Then again there wasn't a bed nearby then…

Paul cleared his throat and rumbled edgily, "Yeah, I remember."

I hummed and lent my chin in my hand, knowing that the loose shirt I was wearing had fallen forwards, flashing him my cleavage. He swallowed tightly and kept his eyes glued to mine. "So. Do. I."

Paul suddenly sat down and crossed his legs, resting his ankle on the opposite knee. I gave him my best smile as I closed my eyes in memory. God, that was a good day. It was the first time we'd ditched together just to make out. We'd only made it to the corridor before we almost got caught by a teacher. Paul had quickly pulled me into the janitors closet and, well, we'd made out. For nearly an hour. It was also the first time that Paul got to second base with me, even though we'd been going out for over four months.

He almost got to third but the janitor had decided at that very minute he needed a mop. I chuckled at the thought. Paul had glared at the janitor for the rest of the year.

I sighed and stared at the man in front of me. I can't. I can't use my womanly wiles on him just to get what I want. _Damn my conscience. And my freaking heart!_

Sitting back, I crossed my arms and slumped, no longer trying to look sexy. "We were good together, weren't we," I murmured. Whenever I think back, there's only that one memory, that one time that was bad for us, the one right at the end. Every other minute of our relationship was… amazing. Not perfect, but we were working on it. We were learning. I mean, we were only teenagers at the time so there were lots of learning curves still.

"We still could be," Paul replied quietly, looking directly at me.

I flushed and looked away, quickly standing and going to the kitchen.

"You can't avoid us forever," he said as he stood, following me and leaning against the door jamb.

"I'm not-" I started to say as I bent over to peruse the contents of the fridge.

"Yes. You are," he stated as he stalked forwards. I closed the fridge door and tried to move away, but he pinned me against the counter. "We can still be good, Ro. Hell, we _are_ good together. Great, in fact." He cupped my face in his large hand and forced me to look up at him. "You said you forgave me, but-" He shook his head and pulled away, his face turning blank. "Maybe you didn't really mean it."

Paul turned his back on me and walked out the kitchen, dejection clear in his frame as he left. I stood frozen for all of a second before I rushed after him. "Paul, wait! That isn't true. I-" A lump formed in my throat and a pain started up in my chest. His hand was on the front door, ready to open and get away. "It's not that I regret it," I said quietly. "I'm just scared, alright?" I laughed somewhat nervously. "Terrified actually."

"Of what?" He demanded, spinning around and bearing down on me. "You have nothing to fear from me, Rochelle!"

"Yes I do!" I yelled back, my own anger making an appearance. He slammed a fist into the wall, creating a large fist shaped dent. I gaped. "Don't destroy my house!"

"Then tell me what it is! If you don't tell me, I can't change whatever it is about me that scares you. I can't try to fix it!"

"You can't fix it," I snapped shrilly. "It isn't a problem _with_ you, it's _because _of you!" My hand flew out into the air as I started to rant, my body bouncing up and down in my fit of anger and revelation. "Ever since you broke my heart I've been too scared to give it out to anyone! I haven't said 'I love you' to a single person since. I haven't been able to date, to make close friends!" I huffed and paced towards the living room, going over to the window and staring blindly at the rain.

"Did you know that I didn't tell anyone that you were Jenna's father? Not Elena, or Kim. I couldn't trust a single person." I turned back to face him, wanting to cry but forcing myself not to. "I haven't even said I love you to Jenna, Paul. Not while she's awake anyway. Do you know how… _horrible_ I feel every time she tells me but I can't bring myself to say it back?"

Paul seemed frozen as he listened. I shook my head and paced to the bookshelf where all of my books were. Grabbing my first ever published novel, I chucked it to him as I passed. "Read this and maybe you'll understand," was my parting shot before slamming my bedroom door shut.

As soon as I'd done it, I wanted to run back out there and snatch my book out of Paul's hands. Am I _insane?_ I just handed the one book that held all of my feelings, all of my thoughts, on the entire situation. It revealed all my feelings about Paul. All my feeling on what I hoped for the future.

"I _am_ insane!"

Five minutes later had me staring at my door, hoping that I'd suddenly have x-ray vision and be able to see what Paul was doing.

Ten had me pacing, now wishing I had the ability to go back in time.

Twenty and I was a nervous wreck.

Ugh, I can't stand this! I need out. Now.

Grabbing my phone, I quickly pulled on some trainers and turned on my iPod to muffle any sounds I made. Within seconds I was sliding my window up and climbing out of it. _I wouldn't be gone long,_ I thought to myself. _Just a stroll down the lane and back to get some fresh air. That's all._

I crept through the garden quietly and managed to make it to the lane without getting caught. I sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly, closing my eyes briefly and tilting my head back. It was raining slightly, more like a mist than a heavy down pour.

Why is it that the mist version of rain seems to get you wetter than a heavy pour?

Kicking a stone in my path, I shoved my hands in my pockets. I only managed to get a few meters before a fat ass sandy coloured wolf jumped in front of me.

"Ah, shit."

* * *

I was dumped unceremoniously onto my bed by a very pissed of Seth. "Stay here," was all he said before closing my door behind himself. I stood, a deep frown on my face as I tried to yank my door open. Only it wouldn't budge.

The jerk had locked me in here!

Why that little–! Urgh! He is _so_ dead when I get out of here!

Stomping over to my window I tried to yank it open, only to that had also been sealed shut. _Mother of a jerk face!_

"Argh!" I screamed throwing the heaviest thing my hands came across at my door – a paper weight. I freaking _love_ these things. "You guys are assholes!"

My stomach chose that minute to rumble. I pressed a hand to it and sighed. "Sorry, stomach. SOMEONE, locked me in here. You won't be getting any food for-"

My door slammed open, making jump out of my skin. Before I could react, a tray was dumped on my desk and then the door closed once more. I'm like a freaking prisoner or something. Cursing under my breath, I sat down on my desk and ate the prison food none the less. It looked very yummy and tasted just as good.

Later that evening, hours after I first got locked in, I was slowly nodding off on my bed with a book in my hand when my door opened up. I sat up hastily and dived passed a stunned Paul, rushing for the bathroom. Oh, thank the Lord. I have been bursting to go ever since lunch time.

As soon as I'd finished, I washed my hands and found a sombre Paul waiting for me. From the look on his face and the book in his hand, it didn't take long to realise that he'd finished reading.

"So, you've read it," I said nervously, running a hand through my hair. Butterflies in my belly. Sweaty palms. I could be a virgin about to lose it to some guy. Oh, wait, I _am_ a virgin. I'm just not about to lose it, darn it.

Paul didn't say anything, just grabbed my hand and tugged gently. I bit my bottom lip as he slowly pulled me into my bedroom and shut the door behind us. I twisted my shirt in my hand, the one he was still holding on to sweating. God, why isn't he saying anything?

I opened my mouth to say something when he drew me closer, pulling me into his embrace. My breath hitched as I looked up at him. He had such a tender look on his face that I felt tears well as he reached up, gently brushing his fingertips over my cheek.

My heart slowly sped up and I started to feel dizzy with anticipation when he slowly lowered his head, softly brushing his lips over mine. Warmth slowly spread through me and my hand leisurely raised to hold him closer.

He gradually moved his lips against mine, kissing me softly and thoroughly. By the time he pulled back, I was breathing hard and felt hot all over. "Wow," I gasped, opening my eyes to stare up at him.

His own eyes were glazed over with desire and he brushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear. His hands ran down to my waist, his eyes never leaving mine as he slowly reached for the buttons on the front of my shirt. He asked silently whether this was okay or not and I nodded, unable to resist the look in his eyes.

One by one, the buttons popped open, slowly revealing the dark purple bra I was wearing. I shivered and watched as his large tanned hands skimmed over my skin, resting on my bruised ribs briefly before he continued. I couldn't help but gasp in pleasure when he cupped my breasts, thumbs rubbing small circles directly over my nipples. They hardened even more and Paul slowly rolled them between two fingers.

Electric shocks sizzled through me, focusing between my legs before shooting back up my spine and resting once more in my breasts. Paul pressed his cheek to mine as his hands skimmed across my skin, unclasping my bra. He rubbed my shoulders making me groan softly as I became putty in his hands.

He slid my shirt and bra down, carefully folding each article and placing it on the back of chair. Taking a single step to get back in front of me, he placed his hands on my waist again, this time his hands sliding beneath the band of my shorts and kneading my hips.

The whole time he pulled the shorts off his eyes stayed glued to mine. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open but I was too busy trying to remember how to breath to really care. Paul was looking _so _sexy right now that I could orgasm. Seriously.

Only instead of the hot, sweaty sex I was envisioning when my shorts hit the floor, Paul grabbed one of his shirts and tugged it over my head.

"What-?"

As silent as stone, he pulled my arms through the sleeves and then picked me up, placing me on the bed.

I blinked.

And then blinked some more.

_You have got to be kidding me. If he thinks he's just gonna change my clothes like I'm a freaking kid, he can think ag- oohhh, man…_

I'm pretty sure I started to drool when Paul pulled off his shirt in slow movements, revealing his taut, golden skin inch by inch. I licked my lips when I saw his abs and _oh, good lord in heaven he just stripped off his jeans!_

Mouth hanging open like Annie Oakley, all thoughts just _poof_, disappeared. Gone. Lost in the depths of lust. Most likely forever because man, Paul is looking _fine_ with only boxers on.

I was so distracted by Paul's hotness that I didn't even comment when he climbed into bed beside me, pulled the blanket over us and then tucked me into his side, my head resting on his chest.

He mumbled something but my eyes were glued to the taut golden skin millimetres away from my mouth. _Why do I have a sudden urge to lick him?_

"Ro?"

Dragging my eyes away (I must resist temptation!) I blinked up at Paul dumbly until I managed to shake away some of the lust filled clouds. His eyes were still dark and serious and it made my heart clench.

Reaching up, he brushed a strand of hair off my face before murmuring, "I'm sorry."

Those two simple words were filled with such sorrow and regret that a lump formed in my throat. I ducked my head and swallowed tightly, forcing the tears away. I wanted to say something, anything, but when I opened my mouth nothing would come out. So I simply wrapped my arms around him and held on for dear life while closing my eyes, a single tear falling as we laid in silence until we fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**AN: OMG I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! HAHA! I shouldn't be so happy and I apologise 'bullshit' (I kid you not) for laughing at your review. But it's the first flame I have EVER got and… yeah, I just found it funny. Sorry. xD**

**Who else thinks that Rochelle is always following orders like a little puppy? And that she never stands up to herself? Lols. Seriously, I'm chuckling while writing this. I understand what you're saying 'bullshit', I really do. I will drag out the whole 'I forgive you' thing for ANOTHER ten years and then see if that's long enough for her to 'forgive him easily'. What do the rest of you think? Do you agree with my friend 'bullshit'? **

**Btw, you can. Your opinion is your own. And I kind of agree, but still. If she'd remained angry and bitter for over half the story, it would have got boring quickly.**

**Still chuckling…. xD Lols.**

**Review! Flame! I don't mind! I'm weird that I like flames =D They don't bother me like they should (O.o) **

**Sorry its so short and sorry it took me so long to update! Things have been MANIC here ever since I started college again. No one should have to write 1000 on Pericles. It's just WRONG! Especially only giving them two days. HORRIBLE EVIL TEACHER! I'm going to make him a character in my story, just so I can have the satisfaction of killing him off fictionally. Cue evil grin and devil horns…**


	19. Fading Happiness

Rochelle POV

6 AM

Awkward.

That's what this is. Very awkward. I had somehow, in the middle of the night, lost my shirt. Now I don't whether I did this or Paul did but what I do know is that I am naked. Very naked. In Pauls arms. On his chest. With his just as naked self under me.

Oh my God, we didn't have _sex_ did we? And if I did why can't I remember? Oh my God, I finally had sex and I can't even remember it…!

Wait, calm down Rochelle. If you had sex, you would know it. You would feel… something, right? I mean, it's not like sex is clean cut or anything. That thought in mind, I took mental inventory of my body. My muscles weren't aching (other than my broken arm etc) and there weren't any, ahem, soreness in certain places.

So… I _didn't_ have sex? That's good… except I'm kind of disappointed. Damn it, I shouldn't even _want_ to have sex with Paul after what he did with my sister. Oh, ew. Now I've grossed myself out. No more thinking about Paul and my sister. Wrong. On so many levels. I mean he played hide the salami with- Ew. Let's stop. Go back to sleep. I like that plan.

Shifting so that I was more comfy, I closed my eyes and prayed that I'd fall asleep quickly.

* * *

Paul POV

6:09 AM

_Do _not_ think about it Paul Waters!_ I told myself fiercely. Ro-Ro may be on top of you (cue groan) and hotter than Miss November, but if you think about it, you'll get hard and that will be one awkward conversation if that's what wakes her up.

_Very_ awkward. Unless it turns unawk- wait, stop.

I wracked my brains for something, anything, to distract myself and landed on… absolutely nothing other than Ro's soft, firm brea-

Holy shit. Is she _naked?_

Did we… have sex? _Shit! _I finally had sex with Ro and I can't remember it! But how else did we both get naked? I don't remember stripping her. Well, other than changing her into my shirt. Which was seriously hot, with her tousled hair and sleepy eyes, the hem skimming the top of her creamy thighs…

Damn it, Paul, get back on track! You possibly had sex with Ro for the first time! Taking a slow, deep breath, I instantly regretted it when it pressed my chest more firmly into Ro's. Slowly unwrapping my arms, I rolled onto my side, eyes glued to Ro in case she woke up.

Thankfully she stayed asleep and curled into the pillow, breathing gently. Unable to stop myself, I pressed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth and swept a strand of hair behind her ear before pulling back and silently walking out the door.

I need caffeine. Especially if I'm going to deal with the fact that I've slept with Ro – and I can't even remember it.

* * *

RPOV 

I woke up feeling content and relaxed for the first time in days. Rolling onto my back, I stretched and yawned, before sitting up and-

"Good God! Paul, don't _do _that!"

He was sat at the bottom of the bed, staring at me with a depressed puppy look on his face. My eyes fell to his naked chest and I had to resist from jumping on him. Sigh. Now heart is pumping but not from fear, damn him. At least he had on a pair of jeans unlike earlier when he was completely naked like m–

Shit!

I yanked the duvet up to my chin and blushed to high heaven. Sure, he's seen me naked and all but doesn't mean I'm happy being naked while he isn't. Not unless we're, you know, _having fun_.

Which is about as likely as someone I know being a vampire.

Ha!

Anyway…

"Why do you look guilty, Paul Waters?" I asked suspiciously, my eyes narrowing. I knew that look too well. Way too well.

"Rochelle," he said slowly, his eyes filling with regret. I flinched at the look. This just became uncomfortable. Every time I see that look heartbreak and betrayal soon follows.

While he mentally formed his next words, I scooted to the side of the bed, keeping the duvet securely wrapped around me. I stood and carefully pulled on clothes so that I wouldn't flash him. If he was about to confess some other dreadful deed I did not want to be naked for it.

"We… slept together last night," Paul finally said.

I paused with my arm halfway in my shirt and turned halfway, blinking at him with a frown. "Yeah… and?"

He pulled a face and stood. "As in _slept_ together. As in naked and… yeah."

When I burst out laughing he scowled and stood, crossing his arm. His cheeks were bright red. I slapped my knee as I bent over, my stomach hurting as I laughed. He thought we'd had sex! Like I had when I first woke up. But it seems the virgin in the room figured out that we hadn't.

"Damn it Rochelle, it isn't funny," Paul grouched, his muscles flexing as he tensed in embarrassment. "We had sex and I can't remember it-"

I threw a pillow at his head. "You are an idiot, Paul." He caught the pillow and frowned in confusion. I chuckled but managed to reign it in after a few minutes. "We didn't have sex last night, Paul. We just woke up naked. Which while funny didn't mean we did it."

"But-"

"Come on, Paul. You're the experienced one in the room. Did it _feel_ like we'd had sex? Were there any signs other than us being naked?" I snorted and covered my mouth, heading towards the door.

"You're going to mock me for the rest of my life about this, aren't you?"

I gave him a huge grin over my shoulder. "Hell. Yes."

* * *

"Stop smiling!"

I apologised and tried to give Sam and Seth a serious look but I couldn't help the grin on my face. A chuckle ran through me and I pressed a hand to my mouth. _I'm just digging my own grave here._

"This is serious, Rochelle," Sam snapped, his eyes hard.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to behave. Sam had demanded an audience with me. His words, not mine. Seeing as how I couldn't leave the house I'd told him he'd have to come visit me. Then I'd hung up. Five minutes later I was sat on the sofa with Paul hovering in the background with Seth and Sam directly in front of me.

"The other night you endangered one of our own and caused-"

"A hangover?"

"Shh!"

"Sorry. Continue."

"And caused-"

I snorted, Paul's face from this morning coming back to mind. At Sam's glare I slapped my own hand over my mouth.

"Leah has been unable to shift into her wolf form," Sam said darkly. "We were attacked last night by vampires and Leah was fatally wounded. She is currently in the hospital."

I jumped up, heading for the door. I may not have known Leah long but I considered her a friend damn it and I'd be there for her. A hot hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"She's out of it. They put her in a drug induced coma," Paul murmured, not-so-gently leading me back to the sofa.

"But-"

"We aren't finished, Ms Thatch."

A shiver made its way down my spine at Sam's voice. It was cold. Deadly. It made my heart beat faster and made me sit my ass on the couch. Then I cursed mentally and lifted my chin, giving him a defiant glare.

"Because of _your_ issues, Leah has been harmed and put at risk."

I frowned in confusion. "How is it my fault that Leah can't shift and got injured?" The awkward silence told me all I needed to know. A knot started to form in my stomach. "The vampires were…" Shit. Freya and Dad. "Okay, now I must bake Leah a cake or something. Guilt sucks. I am however not accountable for her ability to shift. It's not my fault she drank and let-" Shit, they might not know about the bouncer "-it go to her head."

"Nevertheless, you are being held responsible."

I rolled my eyes and muttered about male bullshit. I get that Leah getting attacked by the vampires is partly my fault considering its because of me that they're even here. But for the fact that she can no longer shift? Or that she was with me? I'm innocent. And if they even try to 'punish' me I am gonna whip their buts so hard…!

"Your punishment is confinement until the vampires are found and killed. Up until that point you shall not leave the house without an escort or see any of the females in our- OW! Mother fucker!"

I threw the other paper weight (which I may or may not have recently stocked up on and placed conveniently around the bungalow) and it hit Sam hard on his knee. He hopped on one foot, cursing my name.

"I am _not_ part of your pack, Sam Uley, and you cannot order me about. If you even try so help me _God_ I will call your mother!"

"You are part of my pack Rochelle. Paul has imprinted on you, therefore claiming you and putting you under our protection. That means _I_ control you and your actions, Rochelle Tha- GODDAMN IT!"

He clutched the side of his head as a trail of blood made its way down his temple. "You change that tone, mister, or so help me I will get that steel bat in my closet!" I yelled, stomping my way forwards while shaking my finger and waving another paper weight threateningly. "I am not kidding around here. I understand that Leah getting injured is unforgivable but you have no power over me. No matter _who_-" cue glare at Paul "-has imprinted on me."

I'm not a fool. I found out what the word imprint meant a few weeks ago after Paul said it by accident. It didn't take long for Kim to spill the beans. So I knew that Paul and I were 'soul mates' and all that. I knew but it didn't mean I had to react to it in any way. Paul's genes could tell him I was the one all he wanted, but I didn't have to listen to it. He could woo, talk and charm his way all he liked but I wasn't fooled by it. (Well, okay maybe I was sometimes, but have you _seen_ that man's abs?)

Sam snarled and started towards me angrily. Paul shoved me behind him, a growl rumbling through his chest. Annoyingly I stumbled back until I landed on the couch. _Damn Paul's strength…!_

"Paul, back off," Sam snarled.

"You know as well as I what happens when our imprints are threatened," Paul snapped, his whole body shaking. He rolled his neck and fisted his hands, his whole body tensing. Both Seth and Sam tensed up but before anything could happen my front door flew from its hinges.

I screamed. Not gonna lie.

But what happened next was so fast that my human eyes couldn't see it. All I know is that I saw a flash of white, heard clothes tearing and then I was upside down from where the sofa had been thrown out of the way.

My house was destroyed within minutes. And I barely saw any of it happen. I did see my front wall crumble to pieces as Seth (in wolf form, so I could be wrong about who the hell it is) barrelled through it with a vampire at his throat, trying to bite him. My ceiling rained down on me as one wolf slammed a vampire into it.

The other wolf was standing directly over the sofa I was cowering under. I repeat: I am not an idiot. I know when I could easily be beaten in a fight. And this is definitely one of those times.

So I laid there under the upside down couch, covered in pillows with my arms in an uncomfortable position praying that I wouldn't get eaten.

All I seemed to do was blink and everyone was gone. _Poof!_ Just vanished. I stayed where I was for a few more minutes just in case and then slowly crawled out from under the was scarily quiet and my house was… destroyed. It was literally falling to pieces.

A sharp crack echoed around me and I looked up just as the ceiling light fell.

_Right. House is falling down. Time to get out._

I scrambled over the couch and dived out the giant hole that was my wall just as the ceiling caved in. I rolled on the dirt, cursing as dust and plaster exploded through the air along with the random piece of wood.

Shock. I was definitely in shock. Which is why when something cold and wet touched my shoulder I merely turned to blink, not even thinking what that could possibly mean. Luckily it was just a wolf, touching its cold nose to mine. I blinked and shook myself out of it. Standing I stumbled away from the house and scanned the area. There were deep gouges in the earth, dirt flung everywhere, from what was an obvious battle. They led directly to the tree line and I could see a path of broken trees that had been knocked over or cracked.

Holy guacamole.

What the hell just happened…?

* * *

**AN: SORRY! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I got ill and so have been unable to update for awhile. But I have now updated! And I hope its ok. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to get to college in twenty minutes so I don't have that much time. Just send your thanks to KMN688 for me updating. If it wasn't for you it is unlikely I would have updated for another few weeks. I hope I haven't lost too many readers! And sorry for the randomness at the end! Review!**


	20. Rebuilding

**AN: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I'm awful for not uploading! You can hate me and everything just don't leave me and Ro-Ro and Paul Q_Q Please... Here you are! Another chapter. Enjoy! Sorry its not long.**

"No, there wasn't an earthquake," I repeated for the umpteenth time. The man who had been sent over to repair (aka rebuild) the bungalow rubbed a hand through his hair again. If he wasn't careful he'd go bold before he was forty.

"This is going to cost you a pretty penny, young lady," he said, the dollar signs all but glowing in his eyes.

My lips pinched together and I feared that I looked like my mother. "I know. But can you fix it?"

"Young lady, I'm going to have to rebuild it. Your weight bearing walls have been knocked down, which is why the ceiling collapsed." While he babbled on about them having to knock the rest down and start from scratch, I thought about the reason I was going to have to be destitute for the next five lifetimes.

The vampires had attacked. Thankfully when Jenna wasn't here, but still. Jenna was permanently staying at Emily's where she had a plethora of wolves to protect her. I was staying at Paul's, much to my annoyance. I wanted to stay at the local hotel but with all the building repairs needed I had to scrimp on any money I could for the foreseeable future.

"That sounds fine," I cut in, not really caring about the DIY details right now. "When do you think you can start?"

"Within a week," the builder said, rubbing his hands together. "Of course, we'll have to meet up to plan the new layout of the house. I can come back tomorrow and we can start planning."

"Any chance you could come back today? I would like to get my house back as soon as possible."

"Uh, sure. I have an appointment after this, but could come by around three?"

I nodded and gave him Paul's address. While the builder rumbled off in his truck, I sighed and stared at the remains of my house. Last night the wolves had come back and made it look like one of the giants trees had fallen, knocking the house to the ground. So now, not only was my house in pieces there was a giant ass tree laying in the middle of it.

"At least it's not raining for once," I muttered as I tilted my head up to the sky. It was clear for the first time in weeks and the sun was surprisingly hot on my skin. It felt like the middle of summer.

"Hey! You ready to go yet?"

I tensed and pulled a face. "I'm gonna walk back, Brady. So you can… leave."

"I can give you a lift," he insisted, "It's really no problem."

Slowly walking backwards towards the road, I held up my hands to stop his forward momentum. "Don't trouble yourself. I'm more than happy to walk back." _And not get carried back by a boy half my age._

He hesitated. "I don't know…"

I hurried to placate him. "Seriously. I'll be fine. Besides, I think there's ice cream and cookies back at Paul's place. Plus some big, meaty steaks-" I didn't even see him run off, he was just there one second, gone the next.

Gah, I have got to stop bribing wolves with food! If only it weren't so darn easy…

Pushing my sleeves up, I unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt to dispel some of the heat as I started making my way down the road. Paul didn't live that far away, only about a thirty minute walk. Which is handy because walking along with two giant wolves stalking along either side of me was a tad nerve-wracking. Yeah, they were in the surrounding forest, but still. Scary. They're like three times my height. _Three times._

_Ring-ring-ring-ring!_

"No. Just no," I muttered, annoyed, as I pulled by buzzing phone out. A nice, sunny day and of course my publisher decides to call. _Damn_. I pressed the green button and managed to raise the black device halfway to my ear before I heard her.

"ROCHELLE! DARLING! I JUST HEARD WHAT HAPPENED!"

_How the hell did she hear? _"I'm fine, Peggy. Really, it was just-"

"IT'S FANTASTIC NEWS! FUCKING FANTASTIC!"

I blinked dumbly for a second. _Peggy just said the F-word. She never says the F-word._ "Peggy… what news are you talking about?"

"THE FILM CONTRACT DARLING! You are officially my favourite author. Of course, you always were, but now it is _definitely_ official. Bloody fantastic news. The director has said he'll let you help out with auditions and even give you vetoing power. As well helping the scriptwriter and-"

I plonked myself on a nearby rock and listened with one ear while Peggy continued to babble on about the fantastic movie offer. _A movie offer… This cannot be real._

"Unfortunately, darling, there is a _slight_ hitch to this. Lee, that's the director darling, wants to start filming pretty soon so you'll have to fly out to New York asap. But I've already booked the flight and a hotel so you're all set. The plane leaves at three, so you'd better pack-"

"No! Peggy, I… I can't just _leave. _Besides, this is the first I've heard of the offer. I need time to think it over," I said finally, still not completely grasping what was happening.

"But darling this really-!"

"Goodbye, Peggy."

I pushed my phone back into my pocket and stared at the dirt for a long time. _A movie contract…? For one of my books…? _I frowned and stood, quickly heading back in the direction of what remained of my house. I am such an idiot. I knew I was forgetting something.

As soon as I got to the remains, I headed towards where my room used to be and rummaged through the shattered wood and bricks. I found exactly what I was looking for but unfortunately, it was in pieces.

"Goddamn it," I cursed as I stared at the remnants of my laptop.

Of course I backed everything up, but still. I was attached to Donna – yes, I named my laptop. Her full name is Doctor Donna. And yes, I am slightly nerdy – and she'd been with me since the very beginning. She was always there when I needed her.

"Well, fudgesticks. This just sucks."

Paul's internet was so freaking slow. I tapped my fingers impatiently while my email loaded. My email account on Donna had been automatic meaning I didn't have to log in each time to check my mail, so it took me half an hour to remember my stupid password.

It finally loaded and I scrolled through to find the email labelled 'Movie Contract'. Seriously, if it wasn't for Peggy calling I would have just thought it spam and deleted it. It took ten minutes for me to read the entire thing and another twenty while my brain processed it.

The whole thing was serious. This director, Lee Chand, had discovered my book – the first one I'd ever written – and wanted me involved in the entire process. The script, the auditions, the filming, and everything in between until we walked into the cinema for the premiere.

I sank back in Paul's overly large desk chair and ran my fingers through my hair. A movie. Of _my_ book. The thought was insane. A dream. If I'd read this offer just a few weeks ago I'd have declined. I'd seen other books-turned-movies thank you very much. Most of them ended up shit.

But things were different now. Now I had no home and all the money I'd saved over the years would just about cover the cost, but not to keep Jenna and I in a comfortable situation any longer. So a movie deal? Perfect timing really.

And Lee Chand seriously wanted to make this book into a movie. The money he was offering was impressive. It most definitely wasn't something to turn my nose up at. Especially now.

"A movie deal?"

I screamed and leapt up from the chair, spinning around and throwing the wireless mouse I'd been clutching. Paul caught it absentmindedly and placed it back down on the desk I'd scrambled on top of. He frowned as he sat in the chair and looked at me with dark grey eyes. Wow, I'd almost forgotten how mesmerising his eyes could be. They were such an amazing colour. They reminded me of a summer storm cloud and- a summer storm cloud? Really? I could do _so_ much better than that.

"Ro-Ro? I asked if you were going to take the deal."

I came back to reality with a thud. Oh, jesus. I was so distracted describing Paul's eyes – or at least trying to – that I didn't even hear him talking! Damn it! Shaking myself, I paid attention to the situation at hand.

"I don't know yet," I said slowly as I slid off the desk and stared at the email. That six digit number was really tempting. Especially with Jenna's future to consider. Not only will the down payment for the movie secure our livelihood for the next ten years, the benefits from that – the possibility of other movies and the increase of book sales – would send Jenna to university.

So yeah. A lot to think about.

"-what you're gonna do?"

I sighed and perched on the edge of the wood. "I need to meet up with this Lee guy. And take a look at the paper version of this contract."

Paul gaped at me. "You're seriously considering the offer?"

I shrugged. "Why not? I'm kinda hard up at the minute and the money would be very useful."

"But you'd have to go to New York for weeks – months! You'd be leaving Jenna here alone-"

"She would hardly be alone, surrounded by you and the rest of the Pack," I cut in.

"What about- about writers integrity!"

I rolled my eyes. "Paul, the deal is almost too good to pass up. I mean, the money alone is temptation enough."

"If it's just about money, you don't need to worry." At my quizzical look he exaggerated earnestly. "I can provide for you and Jenna. I'm a partner at a carpentry business. I'm comfortable, and you two can be as well."

"Was that- Did you just-" I gaped at him. He just offered to support me – us. Like he was my husband or something. I blushed at the thought. "That's very… useful to know Paul. But it's not just that. My career would sky rocket. I'd become known worldwide and even more of my books would sell."

Paul sat forwards, placing two warm hands on my thighs, determination in his eyes. "The vampires. You can't leave because they'll just follow you there or take advantage if some of us left with you to get to Jenna."

_Fucking vampires!_

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. He had a good point. If I go there, Dad and Freya will surely attack. And I can't exactly meet Lee Chands here for the very same reason. If the vampires attacked while I was in a meeting with him, he might die or tell the world of his discovery. It wouldn't be so bad if I did go but had a bodyguard that didn't weaken the Pack here.

But that would take a miracle.

"I need ice cream," I muttered, sliding off the desk and pushing Paul's hands away. Within a few minutes I had a container of chocolate ice creamy goodness in front of me and was shovelling it in as fast as I could.

Oh yeah, I must look _so_ sexy right now.

"So its settled then," Paul said as he turned a neighbouring chair around and straddled it, stealing my ice cream filled spoon.

"Hey!"

He paid me no attention. "You'll stay here with me and once the vampires have been dealt with, Jenna can move in too. That also means there's no reason to rebuild your house, meaning you're going to save tons of money."

I threw the carton of ice cream at him. Mainly out of habit, but also annoyance. "You did _not_ just ask me to move in with you!"

Paul blinked cutely – well, dumbly. But it looked so freaking cute too! - and sucked on the metal spoon. I was momentarily distracted by this before I managed to pinch myself out of my daydreams of him sucking something else.

I stood and glared at him, placing my hands on my hips. "You are SO arrogant it's ridiculous." I leant over and poked him on his very naked shoulder. _Drool…_ "When asking a girl to move in you _don't _give her a list of reasons like 'you're currently homeless and skint' and then drag a kid into it!" I poked him once more, to make sure I was getting my point across. "When you ask me to move in I want it to be because we're in a relationship and you love me, not because it's convenient with the situation!"

FUDGESTICKS!

Of course I was bright red. I just admitted to Paul – _Paul_, for crying out loud – that I'm not opposed to the idea of living with him. Also that I've thought about it. Which I may have sort of done…

Thankfully Sam and Seth interrupted.

"Oh, thank God," I muttered, stumbling towards them happily. They both scowled at me.

"My sister wants to see you," Seth growled.

"She's awake?" I asked, relief spreading through me. I grabbed my jacket and checked my phone and keys were still in my pocket. I was halfway out the door with the two grumpy wolves when I took a chance and looked at Paul.

_Jackass! _He was sat with a huge grin on his face. Oh god, he just winked at me!

I shook my head and focused on the predicament at hand. You know, film deal and New York, vampires, Jenna... This worked all the way to the hospital. But as soon as I saw Leah all thoughts flew out of my head.

"You look like shit," I blurted.

"You too," Leah replied as she gingerly sat up in bed. "Out, fellas. Girl time."

They mumbled and grumbled but made their way out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them. I sat on the edge of the bed and swung my leg back and forth.

"Sooo… About the whole no shifting thing," I said casually.

Thankfully the awkward conversation starter made Leah laugh before she became serious. She fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "I… I imprinted," she whispered, her eyes shifting to the door nervously.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Shhh!" She waved at me frantically and pointed to the door and then her ears.

I nodded in understanding and quickly carried on with, "Seriously, I can't believe you even brought that! Yellow dungarees are a fashion no no!"

I gave her a thumbs up.

She gave me the finger.

"Who did you imprint on?" I whispered.

"That bouncer from the club."

A light bulb turned on above my head. "I knew it! Well, not that you'd imprinted. But I knew that something had happened. You were acting funny all night. And you slept with him!"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I go so drunk that night."

I chuckled. "So, about the inability to shift. Do you think its related to him?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean the whole reason everyone assumed I'd never imprint was because the idea behind it is to carry of the wolf line. But when I became a shifter, I could no longer get pregnant. My body aged to twenty-five and has stayed that way ever since. But I don't produce any eggs."

"But then you imprinted and suddenly you can't shift. Not that big a shock really then, is it? Have you started your… you-know-what?" I asked with a raised brow.

She nodded gingerly. "Haven't had to deal with it since I was a teen and have to admit, I didn't miss that side of it all that much."

I couldn't help but smile in excitement. "Leah, this means you can have children."

She looked at me blankly for a second before it seemed to register in her brain. Ever so slowly her entire face lit up. "I can have children," she mumbled. "I can have _children!_" She started to laugh and I couldn't help but join in. Soon enough we were both crying and hugging and laughing all at once.

So you know, a girly moment.

**AN: Soooooo...? Whatcha think? Review please! And thank you so much for reading this, makes me happy to know S.A.A.G have fans :3 You all get a virtual cookie of your choice :D**


	21. Please read everyone!

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in for-freaking-ever and I do feel really bad. I hate it when authors I follow don't update in ages however I have had very bad health. I've spent the past eight months seeing doctors and things but there still isn't an official diagnosis.

So I am very stressed and in an awful lot of pain. But I'm managing it. Sort of. It has taken me half an hour to write this as I have some bad pain in my arms.

What I'm getting at is this story is NOT discontinued. I WILL be updating. I've almost finished the next chapter and will upload it soon but I would like to ask for a) forgiveness and b) patience. When I'm in pain, I struggle to think straight and forget what I'm doing very easily.

Hope everyone is doing ok. And enjoying the story! I really will update soon. I give EVERYONE COOKIES, MILK, FUDGE AND OTHER YUMMY SWEETS AS AN APOLOGY :D :D :D


End file.
